The New Prophet: Book One: Water
by Nightwhat
Summary: There are many things we don't know about the spirit world, like how it connects our world to the Avatar world. When Lucy falls through the spirit world into her favorite show, what is she going to do? How about when she finds out why she's there?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Cave

**Chapter 1:The Girl in the Cave **

_I was about 14. My Mom and I were visiting Aunt Melody in the hospital. The visitors' room was stuffy and hideously decorated. The furniture looked like it was manufactured in the 40's._

_We walked down a long yellow hallway with ugly brown carpeting and lined with green doors, but the inside of each room was startling white, making it feel like everything was too sterile. _

_My aunt was sitting on the edge of her bed. It was neatly made with a fluffy white comforter, but I had the feeling it wasn't comforting in the least. She looked up at us, a smile spread across her face. She looked haunted, dark circles surrounded her blood-shot eyes and she was too thin, but even so, the genuine smile she had made her look so much better._

_We walked with her back to the stuffy visitors' room. We made small talk, about the weather, about how I was doing in high school now and about mom's new client. Luckily mom didn't bother her sister by complaining about how 'rebellious' I was becoming. And no one dared to mention Aunt Mel's condition. It was a good visit._

_That is until Aunt Mel screamed._

_She was looking outside. She began mumbling under her breath about how they were coming after her, how they were mad at her for not going with them. She started crying and apologizing profusely for how she couldn't do it again. _

_A member of the staff got there as soon as they could, trying to calm her down by reminding her that no one was there and no one was mad at her._

"_Of course you can't see the spirits, no one else is burdened with it but me!" she snapped, still crying._

_I looked in the same direction as Aunt Mel. I could almost see something glimmer, but it was faint._

_Something made Melody completely break. Pushing off the nurse that was trying to calm her down, she tried to make a break for it. Other nurses blocked her off. She fought them off the best she could, as thin and fragile looking as she was._

_I couldn't stand to see her like this. We always seemed to have this special bond, like we understood and trusted each other. So, I went closer to try to calm her down._

_My efforts proved to be mistaken though. Aunt Mel didn't recognize me. She pushed me away like the others, with a strength I never would have thought possible from her. I tumbled backwards, falling and landing on my side, but my head crashed into the corner of a coffee table._

_The memory faded. _

_The sound of flute music could be heard. In the distance I could see the rising sun. I was flying. I felt free and happy. Laughter escaped my lips. Beneath me was a forest, green and just as happy as I was. This was so different compared to the memory I had just experienced._

"_Oh, hello Roku, nice day to fly isn't it?" I conversed with the man flying on a dragon as If I did this every day. They were the same spiritual blue I was._

"_Follow me." He said and then sped in front with Fang. Soon we were down below in the forest. Shadows loomed between the foliage. Sometimes I could see faces in the shadows, other times I could only see their intimidating eyes. _

_Avatar Roku took me to a large clearing in the forest. "Do not be afraid." He advised._

_From the edge of the forest appeared a bluebird the size of me and someone who looked too much like a cougar. The cougar person carried an ornamental wooden box._

"_Accept their gift." Roku advised me again. I nodded quickly in response, bouncing on the balls of my feet, still high on my happiness from flying._

"Wake Up…" _Everything went still, frozen in time._

" _Who's that?" I looked about me, but everything began to disappear in puffs of blue smoke. _

"Lucy…"

"_That's me…" _

"Wake up Lucy." The disembodied voice pushed my arm. The next thing I know my head is splitting from falling on the side of a bus.

"OW!"

"Shut up." My best friend, Scarlett, hushed me, "It's time to get off the bus."

"Right… I had a weird dream." I commented, rubbing a bump on my head that I'm so blaming Scarlett for later.

"What happened? Sometimes dreams can give us hints to our future, I've read about different dream interpretations in a book my mom got."

"I'm not entirely sure, I was reliving a memory and then suddenly I was talking to Roku and he was telling me to accept some gift from this cougar-lady" Scarlett thought about it for a second.

"The Avatar and a cougar-lady? That is a weird dream…"

"Hush students," one of the chaperones, Ms. Laverne, commanded over the voices of 70 or so teenagers. "Before we head into the lodge I need to remind you to stay in pairs, and to remember that while we are here you all represent our school and community. As a reminder of the safety rules…"

As Ms. Laverne went on I began tuning her out, opting to check out the Ski resort we were lucky enough to go to instead. The mountains are huge, all I can think is 'dear god, I'm going to try to ski down that!' I can hardly see the ant sized people making their way down. Then I looked over to the ski lift and the people expertly getting on and then glanced back to their destination, wondering how I was going to do that myself.

"Come on Lu." Scarlett looped her arm in mine, dragging me along with her, "After we leave our luggage in our room we're going skiing."

"But I've never skied before Scar —"

"Nonsense!" She cut me off, "I'm experienced enough for the both of us, and I can teach you. Besides, don't you want to stick together?" Of course it would be way more fun with my best friend.

"Alright let's do it." I agree without another thought.

* * *

Ok, so Scarlett taught me the basics. We completely disregarded the bunny trail and I think the beginner trails too, but that's ok. This'll be fun as long as I don't die.

"Are you ready?" Scarlett asks. Now that I've had time to think about this I'm starting to realize that this might not be the best idea, but she only sees me nod my head. "Alright, let's go!" She quickly starts skiing down the slope; I lift off slowly, but begin to pick up speed. Soon I forget about all my inexperience and worries and I feel like I'm back in my dream, flying and happy and giggling.

Too soon, I see people getting closer, and I turn so I don't hit them. Unfortunately I turn the wrong way and end up going off the trail. Clearly it's my lucky day, because after skiing through the forest for ten seconds I haven't hit anything yet. I attempt to slow down, but can't, I'm going straight toward the open mouth of a cave. Obviously I've forgotten how to stop.

I fly straight into the cave. I anticipate some painful crash and end up mostly buried in several feet of snow upside down. While I'm trying to wiggle free the cave starts to glow a bright blue.

* * *

"What the…" **RUMBLE…RUMBLE** the snow that I was still semi-buried in gave way to a hole in the cave, dragging me down with it.

I didn't even have time to scream before everything went black.

It was freezing and my ski jacket wasn't helping at all.

_Waddle… __Waddle… Waddle..._

I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of black charcoal-like eyes.

"Ahhh!" I momentarily forgot that it was like a million below zero and jumped up, pressing my back to the cave wall. A strange penguin with four arms waddled back almost as fast as I did. "Oh, it's just a penguin…I think."

"Come on, Appa. Yip yip." I heard Aang's voice from outside the cave.

"First mutant penguins, now I'm hearing voices from my favorite show… I'm either dreaming or crazy." I mumbled to myself. I decided to move outside to get some blood running through my veins and to see if anyone was actually out there.

Of in the distance, swimming in ice-cold water, a loud growl could be heard from a giant bison with an arrow on his head and Aang, Katara, and Sokka on his back. I really hope this is just a dream and I'm not insane.

"Hey!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me. "Hey! Help me! I'm lost!" Katara noticed me first, and pointed me out to Aang who steered Appa towards me. I ran the rest of the way to meet them.

"I don't think picking up random strangers is a good idea." Ah, Sokka, always the pessimist.

"She doesn't look dangerous Sokka." Katara said.

"So?! For all we know she could be a firebender!" Sokka reasoned, "Besides where did she even come from?"

"Thanks for getting me." I said as Aang helped me up Appa. "I don't know what I would've done if you guys weren't around."

"Freeze to death probably." Sokka said bluntly.

"What are you even doing down here in the South Pole?"Katara asks.

"Skiing." I answered, not realizing they probably don't ski in the Avatar world until they gave me weird looks. "I-I mean Penguin sledding." Aang's eyes lit up.

"Do _you_ want to go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure." I always wanted to ride a penguin.

"You're really odd." Sokka scrutinized me. "I mean what's with your hair? It's such a weird color." He cautiously touched my blonde hair to emphasize that it was weird.

"Umm… I the spirits blessed me." Thinking back to Yue, I guess that would fit. Even though it's just a dream I don't want to stick out too much and have to explain too many things.

"And what's with those clothes?" I looked down to my torn and tattered ski clothes that aren't really doing much for me now as I sit shivering.

"They're supposed to keep me warm in the snow, but they got too torn when I crashed… my penguin." I started playing with my bangs subconsciously.

"Oh, I guess they don't really know how to make clothes for the South Pole in the Earth Kingdom." Katara assumed. I didn't bother to correct her, if she thought I was from the Earth Kingdom because my clothes are green, that's just fine with me. "Don't worry; we'll get you proper clothes as soon as we get back to the village."

"Thanks, Ka…um…" I stopped myself before I made that mistake and made Sokka think I'm a fire nation spy or something. "You know what? We never properly introduced each other, I'm Lucy."

"I'm Katara," I shook her hand, "And Mr. Big Nose over there is my brother, Sokka." He first refused to shake my hand, mumbling about how I even have a weird name, but grudgingly took it after Katara glared at him.

"And I'm Aang!" he exclaimed from Appa's head, who then growled. "Oh, right and this is Appa. Sorry Appa, I wasn't going to forget you."

* * *

I woke up, surprisingly warm and wrapped in blankets. I must have been half asleep when we arrived last night.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning Lucy." Katara greeted, "I brought you some warmer clothes."

"Thanks Katara I-"

"Ahhhh!" Aang screamed from another tent.

"I'll check on him." Katara quickly left.

I got dressed in my new water tribe gear: a light blue short-sleeved kimono-like dress, dark blue leggings and undershirt, dark blue pants, an amazingly warm fur coat, and fur-lined mittens and boots. I actually looked like I belonged here.

'I'm going to be so freaking warm.' I thought happily. 'Now I just wish my hair was longer so I could braid it. Oh well…'I left it down, my bangs hanging limply over the right side of my face.

"Lucy hurry, the village is waiting." Katara called from outside. I hurried out, almost tripping over the snow in my rush.

"Aang, Lucy, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Lucy." Katara introduced us. I examined the small crowd of women and children. They look kind of sad.

From my peripheral vision I see Aang bow, I attempt to copy him but the entire village pulls back, giving us weird looks. As if Sokka didn't make me feel like a freak already

"Uh... why are they all looking at us like that?" Aang whispered to Katara. An old woman in a purple coat stepped forward, she must be Gran Gran.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Gran Gran stated.

"'Extinct'?" Aang reiterated in shock.

"Guys, this is my grandmother."

"Call me Gran Gran." She turned to me now, "And where exactly are you from?" She looked at me with an unnerving stare. I know I must look like I'm not from around anywhere.

"Um… the Earth Kingdom." I hope Gran Gran won't ask too many questions. I was already starting to play with my bangs.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka questioned Aang on his glider, hopefully getting the heat off me as everyone would watch Aang airbend. Unfortunately, Gran Gran wasn't done with me.

"What happened to your hair? It's quite an unusual color." Great, I have to lie again.

"When I was young the Spirits blessed me and my turned this color." Gran Gran didn't look like she believed me yet.

"Which spirit?"

"Um…" I'm at a loss what to say; since this is probably just a dream I guess I could just make it up, but-

"Oof!"

"Oh! My watchtower!" Sokka gasped. Attention shifted over to Aang on the ground from crashing into Sokka's tower of snow. I let out a relieving breath of air, happy that Aang's antics disrupted Gran Gran's 20 questions.

"That was amazing." Katara told Aang. While she helps Aang up, Sokka examines the damaged tower, only to be buried in a bunch of snow. I laugh at him, good-naturedly, of course.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said, poking out through the snow.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang exclaimed to Katara.

"Well... sort of. Not yet."

"Alright." Gran Gran interrupted, "No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." She led Katara away.

"Here Sokka let me help you." I offer after I finished laughing at him.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

"You know Sokka, bending isn't a waste of time."

"Oh no, are you a bender too?" He asked wearily.

"Well, no, but—"

"Great." He cut me off "Now you can help me rebuild the watchtower, or" Sokka glanced just behind me, "waste time with Aang all day."

I looked over to Aang who was entertaining the village children "Sthee?" Aang slurred, "Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff."

"Um…What can I do to help, Sokka?"

* * *

I gazed at the afternoon sky, sitting at the top of the newly fixed watchtower. It's nice to relax after helping the village people with their morning chores. Below, Sokka paces back and forth, addressing an audience of six young children.

"Now men," Sokka addressed them, sounding a lot like a drill sergeant, "it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

"I gotta pee!" One of the Little Boys called out. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Listen!" Sokka said seriously, "Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

I started laughing out loud.

"And what is so funny about our training lesson?" Sokka addressed me.

"They're still just little kids Sokka, let there be potty breaks."

Sokka sighed, "Okay... who else has to go?" All the boys raise their hands causing Sokka to slap his forehead in disgust, making me laugh again.

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked, "Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." With perfect timing Aang came out from the bathroom to be greeted by the water tribes little soldiers.

"Wow!" Aang gestured over his shoulder at the bathroom, "Everything freezes in there!" The children laughed, and me along with them. What can I say? Laughter is contagious, even for a bad joke.

"Ugh!" Sokka sounded exasperated, "Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only. And you!" Sokka pointed to me as I tried to stop laughing. "Stop undermining my soldiers."

"Wheeee!" exclaimed one of the kids using Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. Soon everyone is laughing except Sokka.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka shouted, _"_What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"What war?" Aang asked confused,_ "_What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka said disbelievingly.

Aang's attention shifts toward the horizon. "PENGUIN!" He cried. The penguin, now aware that it's being stared at, makes a waddle for it. Aang uses his airbending skills to run as fast as the wind after it.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka turns to me as Katara starts after Aang.

"I don't think so Sokka." I hop down from the tower, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"How does he not know about the war?!" Sokka exclaimed, "Where's he been for the last hundred years."

"Frozen in ice?" I offer.

"You don't think…?"

"Yeah, I think."


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

**Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns**

Later, after helping Gran Gran prepare dinner I sit outside in the snow, looking out to the horizon where Aang and Katara should be. A flare rises in the distance. I watch it until it explodes in a shower of sparks.

"Uh oh." I agilely climb the watchtower, looking beyond the glaciers to see if it's near. I can barely distinguish what I was looking for. A fire nation ship…Zuko's ship. I climb down dejectedly, but try to mentally prepare myself for what I know is coming.

"I don't believe it!" Sokka yelled, "He signaled the Fire Nation!"

"I don't think he did it on purpose Sokka, I'm sure it was an accident." I defended.

* * *

Soon the village was clustered at the foot of the ice road awaiting Aang and Katara. The second we can see their panicked faces, the cheering children rush to meet up with them.

Sokka stalks over to them, pointing an accusing finger at Aang. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara defended. I look to Sokka giving him an I-Told-You-So look.

"Yeah," Aang explained "we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well...we 'boobied' right into it."

Gran Gran shook her head in disapproval, "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang stood up for her before looking downcast, "It's my fault."

"Aha!" Sokka exclaimed triumphantly, "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" The children obey and walk back to the rest of the village, "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"Sokka you're being ridiculous! It was an accident. He doesn't understand the situation." I scolded. He turned on me then.

"You're probably working with the Fire Nation too! No wonder you're defending him! You're banished too!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara said angrily.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" I gravitated towards Aang, so that Sokka could easily point at us both.

"Lucy has done nothing to make us think she's with the Fire Nation. She helped you fix the watchtower. She's been nothing but helpful to the entire village. And," Katara continued, "Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun. "

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime." Aang said earnestly, I smiled at his childishness.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka said angrily.

"Grandmother," Katara pleaded, "please, don't let Sokka do this."

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and foreigner leave." The wise old woman confirmed.

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara decided, walking us toward Appa by our shoulders. "C'mon, Guys, let's go!"

"Katara." I stopped her, "You can't just leave your tribe and family." I said, the doubt and indecision obviously plaguing her.

"Katara," Aang came up next to her "I don't want to come between you and your family." He took my shoulder; the same one Katara had grabbed and walked us toward Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole?" sadness was palpable in Katara's voice, "This is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang replied, sad too, as he helped me climb on top of Appa.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Well," Aang thought, "Guess I'll help get Lucy back to the Earth Kingdom, and then I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." Aang airbends himself on Appa's head taking a hold of the reigns, "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka said condescendingly.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" I shielded my eyes as Appa merely get's to his feet, still too tired to fly, I don't want to see Sokka's smug face.

Just then a little girl rushes forward, crying. "No! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too." I replied sorrowfully for both of us. Aang looks back to Katara one more time before shaking the reigns. Appa begins to walk down the ice road away from the village. Away from Katara and Sokka.

* * *

After several minutes of Appa walking through the frozen waste land, I speak up.

"We can't just leave them Aang." Aang stops Appa from walking any further. He then turns around on Appa's head and looks up to me sitting at the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Didn't you hear Sokka? They don't want us there, we're threats to their safety."

"No the real threat right now is the firebenders. As we speak, Zuko's ship is on its way to the village looking for you. And if we don't go back, they'll be hurt." I realized my slip too late, but luckily Aang didn't notice.

"Why are they looking for me?" Aang asks me naïvely.

"Because," I reach across the space between us to hold onto Aang's shoulders, "they know you're the Avatar, Aang. No more hiding. No more running away. It's time to face the music."

"You're right, but how did you know?" Aang looked to me curiously. I looked past him, trying to think of how I could possibly know that, although anything should make sense in a dream, right?

"Aang, look!" I pointed out toward the Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village.

"The village!" Aang grabs my hand and we slide down Appa's side, "Appa, wait here!" Appa rumbles in reply and sits down in the snow.

"Where are we going Aang?" I scream while attempting to keep up with Aang's speed as he pulls me along.

"You still need to go penguin sledding with me." Aang said a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

"Ah! Ahahaha." I screamed/laughed as I follow close behind Aang on a speeding four-armed penguin. This was every bit as thrilling and fun as I thought it would be.

"You might want to be quieter; we don't want them to know we're coming." Aang warned.

"Riight." I took a large gulp of air and closed my mouth shut.

Soon we were close enough to the village to see what was going on.

Zuko was yelling at the villagers. Sokka is dressed like a warrior and attacks Zuko. They fight, both managing to evade getting directly hit, except for when Sokka got flipped over.

Getting oddly protective over the village, I will myself and my penguin to move faster. Somehow I start going faster than Aang is. Just as Zuko takes a spear from Sokka's hands and starts to bonk him in the head with it, I swerve in and knock Zuko into the snow. I stand quickly, before my penguin can push me off, and catch the boomerang coming back from when Sokka threw it. I bet I looked really cool.

"Ohhh, man!" I complain as I see the destroyed watchtower. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that watchtower!" I yelled at Zuko, shaking the boomerang in his face.

Angry Zuko stands up, and strides over to me. "Who do you think you are, to talk like that to me?!" Zuko was looming a good head taller over me now.

"Who do you think you are to barge in and attack a defenseless village like this?" I retort, probably not the smartest thing to say to the banished fire prince. Doubly angry now, Zuko creates two flaming daggers, yet before he can do anything with them Aang comes in on his penguin, knocking Zuko over, again.

"Thanks for coming…" Sokka said dryly. Although he grinned widely and his eyes sparkled with joy when I gave back his boomerang.

Zuko jumps to his feet in a firebending stance. The soldiers surround us. Aang blows away the enemies as they close in leaving Zuko as the only one left standing.

"Looking for me?" Aang says.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?!" Zuko isn't the only one who can't believe it, Katara and Sokka, along with the entire village, are surprised as well.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yells as they both position for a fight.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang counters and I smile despite the situation.

Zuko fires one blast after the other. Aang dispels each fire blast with a twirl of his staff and some airbending, however that doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers and they cry out. Aang realizes that he can't protect them.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang compromises. Zuko nods in response and his men begin to take Aang away. Katara rushes forward, pulling at my heartstrings.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang reassures her, "it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Zuko's men push Aang roughly up onto the ship. Even though I know he'll be ok, at the spur of the moment I rush forward.

"Stop!" As I yell my arms rise upward in anger and with them the water rises, harshly rocking the ship. I look at my hands in confusion and whisper to myself. "Did I do that?" Behind me, the villagers look just as baffled.

"Men, take the waterbender too", Zuko orders.

"What?" I yell. A firebender grabs me on each arm, taking me aboard the ship.

"Wait!" An old voice cries out from among the villagers, it's Gran Gran. She comes up to me, as I'm still being held by the guards, and ties a blue cloth with the water tribe symbol around my hair. "Here, to remember the tribe."

I start to tear up, and here I thought she didn't like me. "Thanks Gran Gran."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko says, ruining the moment by pushing me and the guards up the ramp.

* * *

My hands are tied behind my back with two guards flanking me. Aang is parallel to me with Zuko, Iroh, and more guards in between us.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko addresses Aang. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." He shoves the staff at Iroh, who in turn tells another guard to do it. As the guards escort Aang down to his cell, Zuko turns to me. I speak first.

"You know, I can understand why you captured Aang, but why take me?"

"You're a waterbender, waterbending is illegal."

"Says the Fire Nation, but upholding the 'law' really isn't your concern, now is it?"

"I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation, I—" but I interrupt him.

"Correction! You're the _banished_ Prince of the Fire Nation and your dad couldn't care less about a waterbender." Apparently I'm really good at pissing him off. Zuko grabs hold of my chin, forcing me to look into his angry eyes.

"Shut. Up." He seethes, "You don't understand anything. Guards take her out of my sight." He pushes me back slightly before stomping away.

The two guards begin marching me below deck. As we reach the bottom of the stairs it sounds like there's a storm in the hallway right before Aang and another guard flies directly towards us. I get out of the impact zone as two of the guards are knocked out from crashing into the stairs.

The last guard completely ignores me, too preoccupied with trying to get the avatar. I take my chance to cut the ropes around my wrists using the sharp horn of the soldier's helmet. Following Aang up to the top deck, I see that he's already gone through the door he blasted open.

I look around for guards and see them running up from below chasing after the escaped prisoners. Quickly, I run around the side of the ship before they can see me.

Not wanting to just stand around in my own dream, I climb up the convenient side ladder leading all the way up to the bridge. By the time I get up to the observation deck, Aang is running out of the steering room with his glider. As he begins to fly off the bridge Zuko comes out and jumps to grab onto Aang's foot. _Oh no you don't_, I think before I quickly follow with my own starting run and manage to latch onto Zuko's waist as we fall onto the deck below.

The second after we make the ruff landing, with Zuko breaking my fall, he takes no time in pushing me off to square off with Aang again.

"What is that?" Zuko asks, I look behind Aang and see Katara and Sokka riding on Appa.

"Appa!" While Aang looks excitedly at Appa, Zuko blasts a ball of fire at him. Luckily Aang turns in time to block it with his staff. Using his staff like a helicopter to escape Zuko's barrage, Aang lands on the edge of the deck. After blowing away some more fireballs Aang's staff is knocked away, and he's only able to dodge a few more on his own before he's knocked overboard.

"Aang! No!" Katara and I yell at the same time. While Katara continues to scream out Aang's name, I stomped up to Zuko and punched him in the arm as hard as I could (which isn't very hard).

"What was that supposed to…?" He stopped talking, and instead became a bit fearful as Aang towers over the ship on a swirling whirlpool.

I become afraid once Aang lands on deck and I see his glowing eyes and tattoos, is he in the Avatar state? He bends the water from his whirlpool into a circle around him and then expands it into a shockwave that blasts everyone else on deck overboard. As the water reached me I prepared to be blasted myself, but it moved around me.

I can't hear Katara and Sokka's voice's, I'm too busy wondering who kept me on board, myself or Aang. I don't think on it too hard as Aang falls over. I meet Katara and Sokka at his side.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asks worriedly as she holds him.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." Aang sounds as drained as he looks.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said from his sister's side.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka ran over to pick up the staff, but finds Zuko latched onto the end that had hung out over the deck. Sokka hits Zuko over the head with Aang's staff so he'd let go and fall into the water. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka exclaims triumphantly.

I rush over to check on Zuko and find him not hanging by the anchor like he had in the show, but falling deep into the icy water. He didn't look like he was conscious.

"Sokka!" I slap the Water Tribe boy roughly on the arm, "He's going to drown!" I jump into the water to save the grumpy prince. By now he had floated a good distance from the surface, I wonder slightly what had knocked him out, but shake that thought away and focus on the task at hand. Luckily I've always been a strong swimmer, otherwise swimming back to the surface with his extra weight and keeping us both a float would be impossible.

As I gasp for air, Zuko coughs out water. He's still not awake yet, but at least he's still breathing. CPR would be too difficult to accomplish right now.

On deck, it sounds like the end of a scuffle. Before Appa takes off though, he hovers for a moment as Katara calls out to me.

"Go without me!" I yell up to them, "I can't let him drown!" They fly away again as some of the guards and Iroh began shooting fire at them. One bolt of fire, probably Iron's, is massive compared to the others', from the water I can see it as it's blown away from Appa by a powerful gust of wind and into the ice cliff nearby where it explodes.A huge amount of ice from the cliff wall falls, covering the bow of the ship and blocking our only way out of the south pole.

I can just hear the laughter of the trio as they fly away and I can't help laughing too, even as my arms start to get tired holding Zuko up and my body begins to freeze.

"Iroh!" I yell, he looks over the edge quickly, disappears and then throws a rope over board. I do my best to tie the rope around Zuko's waist before I shift behind him, keeping my arms around him while holding onto the rope as the guards pull us up.

Quicker than expected, we're both back on deck and I'm leaning over Zuko double checking that he's still alive. Heart beat, check. Breath, shallow, but check. Consciousness, still not checked.

"Is he going to be ok Iroh?" I look to the older man for confirmation.

"His lungs probably still have water in them." He says, to my displeasure. I lean in to perhaps perform CPR, just to be safe, but as I do so Zuko starts coughing. I pull back quickly, just as he sits up angrily.

"Where's the Avatar!" I sigh in relief, he's just fine.

"He's gone, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, "Good news for the Fire Lord, though. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid. "

"That kid, Uncle," Zuko stood up to inspect the damage, his eyes narrowed in controlled fury as he saw his ship partly buried in ice, "just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" He turned around to see his soldiers thawing out the ones Katara had frozen, _"_As soon as you're done with that."


	3. Chapter 3: The Earth Kingdom Harbor

**Chapter 3: The Earth Kingdom Harbor **

"Where would the Avatar go first?" Zuko asks me, I'm seated in a chair, flanked by two guards, again.

"I don't know." I reply, a lie, but hey, I'm not supposed to know.

"Don't lie to me! You're his friend, you've got to know—" I cut him off, again.

"When you captured me, I had just met the guy." I say exasperated.

"Well then, tell me about you." He looks me in the eyes with his yellow ones. I got nervous again and started playing with my bangs, even with my new headband I keep my bangs swept over my forehead. I tried to look casual by crossing my legs and resting my elbow on my right leg.

"Oh, you know…I'm just a chick." I said, going for nonchalant, but probably coming out suspicious and hiding something. He gave me that smoldering angry look, a warning that I should give up some real information. "I'm from the Earth Kingdom." I told him too quickly to sound honest.

"But you're a waterbender?" He says disbelievingly.

"Yep, strange world. My eyes aren't blue either. Are they? I never really checked."

"Your eyes are amber." Zuko said automatically, then realizing what he did, looked away from me. I smiled to myself, trying really hard not to laugh at him. "What about your family?" He changed the subject.

Oh, yeah, my family… forgot all about them. Last thing I knew I was skiing on my junior trip and ran into a cave. Then I've been having this really long, realistic dream. What if I was in a coma? What if I was dead and this is some weird limbo? What are my parents doing right now? Are they grieving? Do they know where I am? Does anybody know where I am?

Apparently I was freaking on the outside too, because the next thing I know Zuko's got me by the shoulders and yelling/asking if I'm ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zuko," I answer solemnly, "I just forgot about my parents, I was just wondering if they worried about me or not." Zuko gave me the first sympathetic look I've seen from him since I was aboard his ship, not that I've seen much of him in the two days I've been a prisoner.

"If you're from the Earth Kingdom," he said slowly, trying not to sound as awkward as he looked trying not to be insensitive, "what were you doing in the South pole?"

"Honestly?" and this time I was going to be absolutely honest, "I don't know. I don't know how I got there; I just woke up and found myself in a cave near the Southern Water Tribe Village. You know what Zuko?" I continued in attempt to steer away from more questions about where I come from, "You are the worst interrogator ever."

"And why do you say that?" He said with a twinge of anger, all sympathy gone from his face. How quickly his emotions change.

"Zuko, I've been on this ship two days, and you still don't know my name! I thought saying 'state your name,' was one of the first things you say in an interrogation. "

"Oh, Lucy, there you are!" Iroh said, cutting off any response with a tray of tea.

"Lucy?" Zuko was confused.

"That would be me." I poked him in the side, issuing a glare in return.

"Uncle, how do you know her name?"

"Easy, nephew", Iroh replied, pouring tea into three cups, "I asked."

It's true that since I became a 'prisoner' on this ship, I've been locked away in a tiny room where the only person who talked to me was Iroh. He seemed much more grateful for me saving his nephew than Zuko was about me saving his life.

"Uncle, are you only here to serve our prisoner tea?" Zuko asked as Iroh handed me a warm cup of tea.

"Zuko, this young woman saved you're life, the least we could do is show some hospitality." I smiled smugly at Zuko, but it was hidden behind my teacup.

"She did not save my life!" Zuko stated, crossing his arms. "I would have been perfectly fine on my own."

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time you're sinking to the bottom of the ocean." I said, sipping my tea afterwards, "Hmmmm… The tea is wonderful Iroh, thank you."

"Good tea is always my pleasure."

"Prince Zuko," One of the other crew members came in, "We'll be docking soon."

"Thank you," Zuko waved the man off. "You," He pointed to me mid sip, "I'll continue to question you later."

"You mean you're actually going to get information out of me?" I said as innocently as possible.

"I've been-!" He actually had to step back and calm down, "Yes, guards take her back to her cell."

"Oh, let the lady have a shower first." Iroh told the guards as they manhandled me out of the room.

"Thanks Iroh!" I called back, head half turned.

* * *

Taking a shower after, what? Three days, was wonderful. Even if it was cold and there were guards standing outside the door.

But besides the obvious reasons of cleanliness, it was also nice to have alone time with a good amount of water. I still wasn't completely convinced I was a waterbender. The first time could have been Katara and I just got in the way, and the second could have been all Aang.

I mimicked the way the ocean waves moved, similar to how the first waterbenders learned from the moon. After mere seconds the water on the floor began to lift and move like waves.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled out in my excitement. Not the smartest thing to do with two guards waiting outside the door. They came rushing in, probably assuming I yelled out in trouble or something, maybe I was drowning in the shower? Maybe I was being eaten alive by a giant spider? Who knows?

"Ah!" I screamed as I bent all the water around me and sent it toward them, affectively throwing them out. "Oh, that worked out nicely." I smiled to myself.

I was drying off when I heard Zuko outside.

"What was that racket down here?" Zuko asked the guards, probably still wet from when I washed them out.

"The prisoner attacked us with water sir." Guard 1 said.

"What!" He said angrily, "Did she escape?"

"No, Prince Zuko, she's still inside." Guard 2 reported. I heard some moving around that sounded like the prince was going to come inside. I made sure the towel I had was wrapped securely around me.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking my men?" He came in yelling, I slapped him in the face the second he was within reach. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot I hit him.

"You can't just walk in here without knocking or anything, I could have been naked." I said, arms crossed over my chest, giving him a look that said I was expecting an apology.

"I'm not going to say sorry. You," he pointed at me to turn the situation around, "shouldn't have attacked my guards."

"Yeah, well your guards shouldn't have barged in here, they saw me…nude." I whispered the last word like it was forbidden.

"Oh…Um…Well…" Zuko looked embarrassed, he was blushing, either at the thought of me naked, or because he just realized I was just in a towel. "Get dressed and then my men will escort you back to your cell. We'll be docking for repairs soon; you are not allowed to leave, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved him off, "Let me get dressed."

* * *

We had just docked at Zhao's harbor and already I hated it. I knew Iroh wouldn't be around to talk to me or let me walk around the ship when Zuko wasn't looking or to even brew me tea. There was nothing for me to do. I hated being locked up.

So when the two guards from before went on break and were replaced by two new guards, I took my chance to try something out.

"Hey, um… guys, I gotta pee." I said through the little window in the door.

"We were given orders by Prince Zuko to keep you in your cell no matter what." One of them said, not even bothering to glance at me. Stiff.

"But I really got to go," I drew out the word 'really', "And I am not going to go in the corner like some animal, I am a human being, and I demand to be treated as such." I acted very outraged as I accused them of treating me like an animal. They shared a look before agreeing to take me to the water closet.

When I got there I was happy to turn on the sink, and practice a little waterbending before I yelled at the guards to come in. As they, quite stupidly, opened the door I bent the water toward them meaning only to get them far enough away so that I could run, but surprised everybody when I froze the first guard that had come in and then the second guard outside.

"Well that's new." I said as I weaved between the two guards and ran upstairs to the foredeck.

The wind wiped my hair around my face. Giving an annoying grunt I took the cloth Gran Gran gave me and used it to tie my hair back in a ponytail, still leaving my bangs hanging to the side. Besides that it was just nice to be outside again.

There really wasn't anything more interesting out here. Although the gigantic ships on the left and right of Zuko's ship made it look like a child's toy. The harbor was nothing but some train tracks and Fire Nation tents.

Nonetheless, I don't want to do nothing in my dream, especially if I'd hate doing nothing in real life.

So, I hopped off the side of the ship, landing on the dock much more gracefully and quietly than expected. My footsteps were usually very heavy, plus I just jumped down from how many feet? If this wasn't a dream, I'd probably be splat now.

I realized trying to sneak around would be difficult in the wide open, so instead I opted to stride around in my water tribe clothes like I owned the place. I tried to change my clothes into something more fire nation-y, like how when you know you're dreaming and try to control it, but every time I looked down I was still wearing the same outfit.

I managed to get to the other side of the harbor, to the tents, without anyone acknowledging me. I decided now I could sneak around, and that I should find something interesting. So when I casually came across the tent Zuko and Zhao were in, I felt it was appropriate to listen in and mentally give my opinion.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Oh, I love it when Zuko speaks out against his father.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao's crazy if he doesn't agree. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Oh, low blow Zhao, low blow.

There's a loud crash in the tent and I can only imagine Iroh's embarrassed look. I have to try really hard not to laugh so I don't get caught, so I missed some dialogue while I was bent over choking on my laugh.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." Yeah he is! "If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Loyalty and Honor are two completely different things Zhao.

"I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Oh, I should probably go…

"Commander Zhao," Or not, "we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. They also reported that Prince Zuko captured a waterbender." Oh, no.

"Now, remind me... how exactly was your ship damaged?" I never noticed how creepy Zhao sounded before.

I sat in silence through Zuko's whole recount of how his ship was damaged by the young avatar in an act of some awesome waterbending. He conveniently left out the part where I saved his life.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Well he did have help, Commander Zhao. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Oh, Zuko.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

"And you failed!" I wonder if I remind Zuko of Commander Zhao when I interrupt him, which would explain why he gets so angry.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." There's some scuffling inside the tent, from Zuko trying and failing to attack Zhao "Keep them here." There's more noise as Zuko kicks over a table, with tea by the sound of it.

"More tea please?" Iroh asks calmly. I snort. That was a bad move, for the next thing I know Commander Zhao and two guards are standing above me.

"Who do we have here?" Zhao asks with his creepy voice.

I'm dragged into the tent by the two guards to see Zuko and Iroh seated across from each other. I'm not going to lie, having at least two guards on me all the time makes me feel like a badass.

Zuko is obviously unhappy to see me out of my cell, while Iroh just looks at me calmly. He probably expected me to escape.

"I found your prisoner, Zuko, she seemed to have escaped." Zhao said condescendingly, "She must not be very smart though, if she was hanging around my tents. But no worries, I'll be sure to take her off your hands too." Zuko didn't say anything, not like I expected him to. Iroh gave me a sympathetic look when Zhao wasn't looking. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko taunted.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao laughed. So did I. "See, even your prisoner knows you couldn't do it."

"No," I said, completely serious, "I'm laughing at you, bro." Zhao stopped laughing, instead he focused on me.

"And why is that?" Zhao spoke as if there was no real reason I would laugh at him, like the notion was a joke within itself.

"Because," I spoke slowly, as if explaining to a child, "Zuko could totally kick your butt."

"Uh, Lucy…" Iroh tried to warn me, but Zuko stepped in and cut him off.

"That's right, don't underestimate me, Zhao." Zuko stood up boldly.

"Please, you couldn't defeat me. I've trained for more years than you've been alive, I'm a master, and you… you're just a banished prince. A failure. A disgrace to the Fire Nation. Your own father doesn't even want you." I could see the all the emotions fighting within Zuko, the hurt, the fury, the defiance.

"That's not true." Here Zuko's pain was most evident.

"You have the scar to prove it." If Zhao had turned around, he would have seen the huge smirk on my face, he really shouldn't have brought up the scar.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko cried getting in Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao scoffed.

"An _Agni kai_. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turned, motioned for the guards flanking me to march me out, and we left the tent.

When we had gone into a different tent not far from the agni kai arena the guards tied my hands behind my back and sat me down in a chair. Zhao looked at me as if he was just seeing me for the first time.

"Your hair…" He fondled a lock of my bangs between two fingers, "It's such an unusual color." I didn't say anything in return, I only glared at him. "You don't look like you're from the Southern Water Tribe." He paused, as if expecting me to spill my life story. "Where are you from?"

I didn't answer. This seemed to agitate him, but he played it off and tried to intimidate me by looking me straight in the eyes.

"Not as talkative without Prince Zuko around are you?" I kept his gaze, but remained silent. "Are you going to cooperate with me or not?" Obviously not. He stepped back, wisps of fire escaping his clenched fists, "Fine, men take the prisoner to her cell. We'll try this again later."

The guards took me away just as they were told. The entire walk towards the docks I secretly tried to undo my ropes, if I couldn't change my clothes in my dream the least I could do is not get trapped on Zhao's ship. I was still working on the ropes by the time we were walking onboard. A few more twists, up, down, a little to the left, a lot to the right, the ropes were slipping.

"Ah ha!" The guards stopped and looked me, "Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops." I backed away from the guards quickly as they rounded on me. My back hit the railing of the ship's deck.

Suddenly I was really angry at them and I don't know why. I also felt more powerful than I ever had. The guards backed away from me, they must be able to sense it too. This feeling was like I suddenly knew how to waterbend like a master. I bent the water up and around me; it swirled around and lifted me up a few feet. I made it swirl towards the guards knocking them back onto the deck floor. Then I used the water to trap them in ice, the only thing left out being their heads, and even then their mouths were closed with ice.

Then it was over. I wasn't angry anymore. I also didn't feel like I knew how to waterbend anymore, at least not well.

"Wow," I looked out the horizon, the sky a beautiful mixture of red, orange, and yellow as it met with the ocean. Then I realized what time it was. "It's sunset already!" I did a little freak out, before running towards the arena.

I ran down the bow of the ship towards the arena. Right now Zuko was fighting Zhao, and that was one battle I didn't want to miss. By the time I got there they were already in the middle of their agni kai. I slipped in, hiding in the dark corner between the gate and the wall, but I can't help thinking that I must stand out in my big blue water tribe jacket.

I watch intently as Zhao punches out a shower of flame. Zuko manages to block each blast, but is slowly being forced finally uses both hands creating a bigger blast to knock Zuko over and send him skidding jumps over to him, landing as Zuko tries to get up. Zhao fires right at him, but Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him.

Now that Zuko is standing he's on the offensive, advancing on Zhao with fire from his feet. The flames cause Zhao to lose balance and start to wobble.

From across the arena I caught Iroh's gaze. At first I was worried, my breath hitched and everything, but then he smiled and looked back to Zuko knocking down Zhao and I could breathe again. That is until I had to wait for Zuko to decide whether to scar Zhao. I know he won't, he didn't in the show, but at the heat of the moment, with all the anticipation, I can't be too sure what'll happen this time. I'm at the tip of my toes, edging myself a little forward.

"Do it!" Zhao yells. I want to scream out, 'Don't do it!', but I also don't want to give myself away. I'm relieved when Zuko aims his blast just left of Zhao.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." You're wrong Zhao; his mother raised a good man.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko begins to walk away, his back towards Zhao. That's when I remember that Zhao is a sore loser. I'm already running toward him when Zhao gets up and is about to attack Zuko's back.

"No!" I scream as I knock Zhao down before he can release a puff of smoke, the impact of me hitting Zhao tossing me on my ass. Zuko turns around his initial shock at seeing me turning into a slight smile.

Iroh joins Zuko, looking unto Zhao with condescension, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you."Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment.

"I'll be taking my prisoner back Zhao, you're obviously not any better at handling her." Zuko helped me up, turning me around and gently holding my wrists behind my back. I wasn't going to fight back, staying with him has to be a lot better than being stuck as Zhao's prisoner.

"Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh commented before leaving, Zuko and I close behind.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko whispered I assume so I wouldn't hear.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh said making me laugh. Zuko's grip on my wrists tightened and I could feel his glare on the back of my head, but he loosened his grip almost as suddenly as he had tightened it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

"The Avatar is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." I was sitting in a chair, looking as bored as I felt. I wasn't flanked by guards this time, which was kind of a let down on my ego, and here I thought I was dangerous. Zuko's been more lenient on me since we left Zhao's harbor, he even gave me a proper room and everything.

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Zuko asked. I felt like we've had this conversation before.

"Like I told you before Zuko, I don't know." I know I was lying, but it's not like I was going to just let Zuko destroy any chance of this war ending well. I just hope he didn't notice me staring at Kyoshi Island on his map. Ok, sitting back looking bored now.

"This is going nowhere." Zuko sat down in the chair next to me.

"I could have told you that hotman." I said, picking at my nails in boredom, "I know I've said this before, but you are _still_ the worst interrogator I have ever seen."

"Fine, let's talk about you then. And don't call me hotman!" I laughed at his glare. "Why is your hair that color?"

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder when that question would come up. You know you're the first person who _hasn't_ asked that right away." I looked at him, and realized he was still waiting for my answer. "Right, well, you're going to be the first person I'm going to be honest with, my hair is naturally this color." His face was dumbstruck.

"What…? But how?"

"Runs in the family, my mom has hair this color just like her mom did and her mom before her and so on." I told him like it was a 'duh' moment.

"How long have you been training as a waterbender?"

"Oh, see, that doesn't run in the family. No one in my family can bend; it was a surprise to me too." Honesty was a good feeling; I'm going to make a vow to be as honest as possible now.

"Ok, Lucy, why did you save my life?" He asked, referring back to when I rescued him from drowning.

"What was I supposed to do, let you drown? You might be the enemy now, but I'm not going to just watch you die."

"Thanks." He said quietly, barely a whisper so I hardly heard it. "I didn't say it before, but thanks." He spoke louder, "And why did you tackle Zhao?"

"Oh that's an easy one." I smiled brightly, "I just don't like him."

"But you screamed 'no!'?"

"Yeah, cause he was going to be a sore losing jerk." I was starting to play with my bangs again; great I'm already starting to go back on my vow.

If Zuko was going to say anything else I wouldn't have known because just at that moment Iroh walked in.

"Prince Zuko, it's time for your training lessons."

"Can I watch Uncle?" Yep, I was calling him Uncle now.

"Sure Lucy, you can even join in the lesson."

"Uncle!" Zuko said annoyed, "We can't teach her how to fight, she's hard enough to handle when she _doesn't _know what she's doing."

"Please Zuko, I'd hardly think of myself as a prisoner anymore."

"She's right Zuko, I'd think of her more as an honored guest." Iroh smiled warmly at me, obviously still grateful for me saving Zuko.

"Ugh, fine Uncle." Zuko said, giving up.

* * *

"You're a natural Lucy." Iroh praised. I had just mirrored Uncle's stance perfectly on the first try, again. "Zuko, you need to widen your footing a bit." Uncle had been correcting Zuko every so often. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I'm not a natural Uncle," I admit modestly, "I just used to take lessons when I was younger. The moves are very similar."

"Why did you stop?" Uncle asked.

"Hm…" I think, "I don't really know, I just kind of stopped going…" I drifted off as Iroh demonstrated another move.

"This is an old firebending technique," Iroh told me, "I learned it while hunting down the last dragon"

There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I finished the move. It was kind of tingly and warm.

"Why are we teaching her firebending techniques Uncle? She's a waterbender." Zuko asked exasperated by how easily I was getting something he trained years to get.

"That doesn't mean she can't learn a thing or two from studying firebending. It is important to draw wisdom from many places. Perhaps you could even learn from each other." Uncle said wisely.

"Don't worry about it Zuko," I ceded, "I'll just go over there and practice my waterbending." I walked over to the edge of the ship. The water below was restless, rushing to meet up with the ship that was cutting through it.

I practice my waterbending. It's more difficult on a speeding boat, the water is harder to grasp and every time I manage to bring it above deck it loses form, falling back into the ocean. So I settle for practicing the firebending forms Uncle taught me and trying to imitate the waterbending forms I saw on the show.

* * *

We were docked in town to replenish supplies. I stood over the railing breathing in the salty sea air mixed with the smells of the small port town. It was a quaint town, something I only heard stories about back home in the city.

"Where did you live in the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko asked, standing next to me with his back to the rail.

"Why? Are going to escort me back home?" I countered, my clever way of avoiding the question.

"Maybe." I looked at him surprised, whatever I might have expected him to do with me, taking me home wasn't it. "Of course it would have to wait until after I capture the Avatar."

"Of course." I reply, glad he can't see me smiling. "Do you ever miss home Zuko?" I hope I won't regret asking.

"Every day." He walked away. I was regretting it already.

* * *

It was dinner time. I hadn't seen Zuko since our little talk. Now I was seated at a table in his quarters, across from Iroh on his left. I didn't usually eat with them, but Iroh had insisted.

The rice looked good and the bread smelled fresh. I hadn't eaten much and I was famished after training so much today, even the sides were making my mouth water. The cook came in with a steaming fish. I'm instantly disappointed because I know I won't be able to have any. The cook whispers something into Zuko's ear that makes him stand abruptly.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?"He says angrily. On his way out he speaks to Iroh, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." I forget about being polite now and start shoveling rice into my mouth.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh points to the fish. Zuko walks back angrily and grabs the fish off of the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" He takes the yummy fish with him. If I hadn't been expecting this I would have pouted alongside Uncle, instead I continued to enjoy my rice.

* * *

The komodo rhinos were pretty much dinosaurs, especially with the three large, curved horns dominating their faces. I have to step back quickly before the one I was petting could smack me with one of them. They really are more like horses or bulls or something, they just have these scary looking claws and reptilian like features. Oh, and they look like Rhinos.

"These tiny ears are adorable." I comment, touching the rhinos ears, I have to be swift to avoid its horns again.

"They aren't cute." Zuko says from atop the rhino I was petting.

"Hey where's my rhino Zuko?" I ask half-jokingly, looking around to see that there's at least one rhino unattended.

"You don't get one." He was being completely serious, "You'll be staying aboard this ship, understand?"

"Oh, I understand, as long as you understand that telling me to stay, only makes me want to leave more." I retort.

The prow drops and Zuko starts to ride out, but not before yelling at the men not on rhinos to make sure I don't follow. I 'pfft' in response, as if that would stop me from trying. I take the moment right after Zuko's gone to make a run for the last rhino. After a second of zero comprehension of the situation the gaurds make a mad dash for me. I hit one with the door of the rhino's stall. Before the men can stop me, I jump on, holding on by the rhino's neck. He's startled, but unlike a horse he can't knock me off by going on his hind legs, instead he runs out wildly. The remaining guards are helpless as I ride the rhino into the forests of Kyoshi Island.

If it wasn't for this rhino's horns I'd have been knocked off by so many branches, or at least bleeding. The Rhino was going faster than I remember the others going, I must have spooked him.

I'm not getting anywhere with it running into the middle of nowhere so I edge forward a bit to grab his horns and force him to turn left. He makes this terrible beastly sound and I instantly feel sorry, but I don't let go because that would mean falling backwards off a speeding rhino. Even in a dream that doesn't sound fun.

* * *

Eventually, I make it to the village. That happens to be on fire. And crash through a building near the edge of the town. Fortunately, Ricky's huge horns protect me from the brunt of the collision. Unfortunately, His hide of steel brings down the whole one story. Ricky is very upset with me at this point and several points back, probably starting since I jumped on his back, and suddenly stops in the middle of the road finally knocking me forward. I land hand first and manage to roll safely into the dirt. Ricky leaves me behind, running off into the forest again.

"Stop!" The Kyoshi Warriors surrounded me; they looked a little beaten up. My hands were raised above my head like they were cops, which around here they probably are. The head warrior, Suki, stepped in front of me. "Are you with the firebenders who attacked our village?"

"And don't try to lie to us, we saw you on the war rhino destroying my house." One of the other warriors spoke up.

"Sorry about that," I said, standing up with my hands still raised. "I stole Ricky while escaping the Fire Nation ship."

"So you're a prisoner." Suki confirmed. "You can put your hands down now. Girls make sure the villagers are ok." She commanded the other warriors, and then put an arm around me comfortingly, "After we get this fire out maybe I can teach you a few self-defense moves."

"Oh, I already know some, but I'd love to learn from you Suki." I say earnestly.

She stopped, taking her arm away, and giving me a look. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh…Um…" I started playing with my bangs, "I heard one of the other girls call you that."

"When?" Suki took my arms and twisted them behind my back; I should remember to never cross her. "Were you spying on us?"

"No! No, I swear. I just overheard earlier when Ricky had slowed down near the center of the village." I lied. I am slowly becoming a compulsive liar.

"Ricky?"

"That's what I named the rhino." Thankfully she let me go.

Then it started raining. Well, not really raining so much as unagi spit was putting out the fire all over the village, but while I'm wiping it off my face and out of my eyes I prefer to think of it as rain.

Now all that's left is to rebuild the village. I offer my assistance, especially to the Kyoshi Warrior whose house I destroyed, but I'm turned down everywhere. They probably think I'll just mess it up. Or sabotage it if they don't trust me yet, which they probably don't. I know I wouldn't.

So there I am in a smoking village, all alone, wandering around with nothing to do. Suki, my hero, swoops in and rescues me from a horrible fate of loneliness and boredom.

"How about we go train?" She suggests.

"But doesn't the village need you?" I ask perplexed. We simultaneously look back at the villagers working like a colony of ants.

"They'll be fine without me for a few hours." We set off into the woods to train, since her usual dojo got a bit scorched in the fire.

Training with Suki is nothing like training with Zuko and Uncle. With Uncle and Zuko I was an outsider, despite Uncle's occasional compliment, Zuko kept reminding me why I shouldn't be training. But Suki offered encouragement. She actually made me want to do this for a reason outside myself; she made it feel like an honor, made me feel proud, made me feel like I had to do this even if at some point I didn't want to.

This was a good thing for me. I recapped old defense moves I haven't used in ages. Suki wiped out two extra fans just for me and taught me how to use my opponent's force against them, this was the best part for me since I wasn't particularly strong. The fans made fighting different, less masculine. I actually felt like a girl while sparring with Suki. It wasn't a bad thing; I didn't feel weak or anything, just feminine and powerful.

"Thanks for the session Suki." I said as we headed back to the village. It was already getting late; the sun was just about to set. I tried to hand her back the golden fans. "I don't think I'm going to be a Warrior though, I'll probably have to leave soon."

"Keep them Lucy. The next time I see you, you better have them mastered." She's slightly joking, but I know that she's serious about me working with them. We make it back to the village. She is quickly assimilated into the busy village. I'm all alone with nowhere to go. It's painfully obvious I don't belong here.

I take a walk towards the shore of the island.

_**CRACK**_,it's the sound a twig breaking. I prep my new fans, but I'm not scared. In fact I have a huge grin on my face because I know exactly who it is.

Zuko jumps out of the bushes, aiming to subdue me. As he gets close I turn swiftly, using the fans to block his oncoming arms and knock him down. He lands on his butt, stunned, but soon recovers and is on his feet again. This time he's angry and I think he might actually try to hurt me. I grab him by the arm, using my self-defense training to throw him to the floor with his arm behind his back.

"No need to play so rough Zuko, I'm going back with you." I let go so he can stand on his own, "So where did you hide your ship." I crane my neck to see as much of the coast as I can from here but I don't see it.

"You're just going to come back? Willingly? Then why did you leave in the first place!" He yelled quietly so the nearby village wouldn't overhear.

"I wanted to see the Kyoshi Warriors in person."I told him, that wasn't a lie. "I had every intention of going back. Seriously, where would I even go on this tiny island, you're ship's my ticket around the world. Sorry I lost Ricky though."

"Who's Ricky?"

"My getaway rhino. I named him and then he thanks me by running away. Typical behavior of all my pets."

"Never mind, let's just get back to the ship." He ushers me down the coast towards his boat. We're halfway there when he starts a conversation again. "So where did you learn moves like that?" His voice has a touch of genuine interest, but I know his ego has taken a serious blow.

"Some of it I just remembered from years before, but most of it I learned from Suki. Don't worry though; I was only able to take you down because you weren't expecting it from me. Now, how do you like my new toys?" I twirled around so I was walking backwards in front of him, flaunting my new golden fans.

"Toys? I thought they were weapons." He pushed the fan I had raised to my face back down to my side.

"They can be both." I closed them and turned back around as we reached the ship. Several guards were on deck to meet us. I went with them willingly back to my room, after all this is where I wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mayor of Da Gang

**A/N: I'm so glad people actually like my story besides myself.I just wanted to say thank you for reading and if anyone was interested in learning a bit about Lucy's background, I've posted a part of her biography on my profile. Thanks again for reading, and please provide some feedback I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mayor of Da Gang**

Zuko was being a tad ridiculous. You disobey one little order and suddenly you're a war criminal. Although, having four guards over me instead of the usual two makes me feel like an even bigger bad ass than before. It's like getting the presidential treatment every time I go to the bathroom. I do get to stay in my new room, which is four times as big as the cell they stuck me in before and ten times as comfortable. Nevertheless, I've been stuck in it for a few days and it wasn't fun. Plus, Zuko took away my toys, I knew he was jealous of them but he didn't have to steal my fans.

My days have been spent learning to meditate, pacing back and forth, drinking tea, asking to go to the bathroom every hour, learning pae sho, practicing old and new moves, and talking with Iroh. Oh, and sleeping which seems odd to do in a dream, but I still sleep…

_I'm surrounded by people. I can't see their faces, but as they pass by they look like a different Avatar. They're all blue. Although I'm surrounded by people, some occasionally bumping into me like we're on some busy street in the city, I can't shake the feeling of being alone. It's the same feeling I had back on Kyoshi. I don't belong here.  
_

_I try, and fail to gain anyone's attention. But there is a spark of hope to shake the loneliness. Up ahead I can see the face of my Nana, it's odd that she stands out in the crowd so much even though she's blue too._

"_Nana! Nana!" I call through the crowd, pushing them away. I ignore the annoyed looks they give me. When I reach her I try to hug her, but my arms pass right through like she's a ghost._

"_Do not fret dear," Nana said, giving me her usual warm wrinkly smile. "Things will all make sense to you very soon. You just need to speak with Roku."_

"_What are you talking about?" Nana's face became very troubled._

"_Aren't you confused about where you are?"_

"_Yeah, I'm confused about why I'm doing the whole inception thing by dreaming within a dream."_

"_Oh dear…"_

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. For the first time since I started this crazy dream thing I miss my best friend Scarlett. If she were here I could tell her all about my Nana talking to me in my sleep and she'd try to make sense of it for me. At the very least I'd have someone I could talk like a girl with. But Scarlett isn't here, I'm the only girl on this ship and I'm the only one I can talk to about any of my problems because none of them would get the inception.

The knocking got louder to get my attention. I yelled at Uncle to come in, he was the only person who came to see me, he even insisted on bringing me my meals.

"Good morning Lucy." Uncle greeted me with a bright smile. Sadly he held no food, but I enjoy his company anyway.

"What no tea today, Uncle?" I said looking pointedly at his empty hands.

"Later," he promised, "right now Prince Zuko is training."

"So?" I crossed my arms, I was still mad at him for punishing me for escaping; after all, I did come back.

"I thought you might like to watch. But if you'd rather stay here…" Uncle shrugged and started to leave but I started running out of the room before he could fully leave. The guards weren't outside my door so Uncle must have relieved them of their duty.

"Come on Uncle, I can't wait to get some fresh air!" I was already at the end of the hall waiting for him. He could be so slow sometimes.

We made it to the deck eventually. It was already the middle of a sparring match between Zuko and Lieutenant Jee. Zuko seemed to have the upper hand, firing blast after blast of fire. Lieutenant Jee was being knocked back with each one even though he seemed to be blocking them. It turned around when Zuko took a pause that was a second too long and allowed Jee to shoot out his own whip of fire that got a bit too close to Zuko's face. He wasn't prepared to block it and the flicks of flame tickling his nose caused him to fall backwards.

I was laughing. Not even the look of death I received from Zuko was enough to quell my laughter. I hadn't laughed like that in at least a week, I really needed it.

"If you think this is funny I'd like to see you do better."

"Ok. Who am I up against?"

"You…What?" Zuko was a bit confused; obviously he wasn't expecting me to jump at the chance to fight a firebender. "You actually want to fight one of my men."

"Oh I've already fought your men Zuko, you know during those moments I escaped. I want to fight you." I may have been a bit cocky.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Along came Uncle's worried voice.

"Don't worry Uncle." I whispered back, "I've been cooped up for three days and I need something exciting. Plus, I've trained on my own; if I'm going to get better I need to actually fight someone."

"Yes, but are you sure you want to fight _Zuko_?" Uncle might have the impression that I may have the slightest bit of a tiny crush on his nephew from all the time we spend talking. I can't help it. I have a thing for those brooding bad boys who turn out to actually be the good guy.

* * *

So I finally get to have my golden fans back – just for the duel. Zuko and I face each other about five yards apart; we're both in fighting stances. One of the men lying about rings a bell or hits a gong and it starts.

Zuko fires a blast to which I side step out of the way. I return to face him just after it passes bringing with me a good hundred gallons in a giant water whip. The fans are an extension of my arms just like Suki said and don't get in the way of my bending. The only problem is I have horrible aim and I shoot the whip a bit too far to the left and it's only too easy for Zuko to dodge. The water falls to the floor to exaggerate my failure. This gives Zuko enough time to fire at me again, this time in a barrage like fashion. I use my fans too block and slice each fireball.

By the tenth fireball I remember that the deck is very wet and I have the advantage. I duck low under the next attack and bend the water around Zuko's legs to sweep them from under him. I run up closer to get a better vantage point. Zuko is ready for me though, as I near him he kicks up with a flaming foot. I backup quickly, too quickly and trip over my own feet, backwards much like Zuko had earlier.

That's when the craziest thing happened. The thing that today convinces me that I'm dreaming. Zuko started laughing. The sound of it makes my heart almost stop.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Prince Zuko," I say, semi laughing myself, "because I'm not done yet."

We get back to our stances at a few yards distance. The sound goes for the second round. This time I rush forward, using my fans to deflect the oncoming fire. I realized I'm no good fighting at long distances so I need to stay in a close range. I get within a few feet of Zuko, he's blocking me from getting any sort of edge on him, but he isn't using fire. He must be taking it easy on me. I waterbend behind him and I manage to use it to push him my way so I can grab hold of his arm. He counters it though and uses my own vantage point against me, spinning me around and keeping my hands locked safely behind my back.

I can't waterbend. I can't use my fans. I can practically feel his smirk of victory because he thinks he has won, but I still have one more weapon at my disposal.

I get on my tiptoes so I can whisper into his ear. "You know, Prince Zuko, when you hold me like this, it's kind of hot."

He's completely shocked. He's blushing and his grip on me looses. Now I can spin him around, knocking him to the floor on his back, still a bit dazed and confused. I have the biggest smile on my face, because now we both know who won that fight. I turn to Uncle ready to have my tea.

"What was that?!" In Zuko's anger and determination to get in my face his hands shoot out flames.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied. He looked frustrated, gaping like a fish trying to form words. Instead he barred his teeth, practically growled and stormed up to his room, punching the door on his way.

"Perhaps you should try harder to get on his good side." Uncle suggested. I scoffed; I don't need to be on his anything, he'll get over it eventually.

* * *

"Why is the ship stopping at a port?!" Zuko barged in, in the middle of a pae sho game that I was losing for the zillionth time.

"We ran out of tea leaves and other supplies Zuko." I didn't look at him.

"Who said you could order supply stops. You're the reason I lost the Avatar in the first place!" Oh, no he didn't.

"For your information Prince Zuko, I didn't order the ship to stop; Uncle did, because it's necessary." I got up and into his face, digging my finger into his chest. "And secondly I am not the reason you lost track of Aang. You can blame your soldiers. You can blame yourself. You can blame Appa. But you can't blame me!" I poked him harder with each period.

"Of course I can blame you!" He yelled back, swatting my hand away. "I had to waste time looking for you when I should have been chasing the Avatar!"

"Have you ever thought that devoting all your time chasing Aang is _a waste of time_?!"

"It's the only way to restore my honor!"

"There are other ways to restore your honor Zuko!"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe not helping your nation destroy the world."

"My nation is not destroying the world!"

"Oh come on Zuko, you're not that blind are you? The Fire nation has committed genocide. It's attempting to snuff out all the other cultures. The fire nation may say they are spreading their prosperity but they have done nothing but put the world off-balance, destroyed so many wondrous and beautiful things about this world, and spawned fear and hatred in the hearts of so many. You can't honestly believe your father is right by continuing this war can you?"

"H-how…W-what…" He sputtered until he settled on, "Guards, take Lucy back to her room!" Two guards came in, grabbing my shoulders and steering me out of the room. Zuko was angry with me, but I didn't care, he's going to see sooner or later how wrong everything is.

* * *

"Of course I may agree with you, but I cannot force my opinions on my nephew. He needs to be able to figure that out for himself." Uncle shared in my room across a tray of tea and lunch.

"Yes Uncle, I suppose Zuko needs to figure it out for himself. It's just hard seeing him do what I know is wrong."

"I know." Uncle said seriously before he got all happy, standing up, and offering me a hand. I looked up to him questionably, "The ship will be docking soon. Don't you want to see the port?"

"But Zuko grounded me Uncle." I said stupidly.

"But the City of Da Gang supports the largest port in the Earth Kingdom. Not to mention the largest seaside market."

"Ok!" I bounced up without the help of uncles extended hand. "But only because I like shopping." I grabbed the tiny sack of gold I had borrowed from Zuko's vault a few days earlier. Never know when you'll need some cash. "Come on Uncle."

The port was very large, just like Uncle had said. As far as I could see the coast was occupied by ships and boats, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom alike. That was odd.

"…just don't take too long." Zuko was coming onto the deck with some crew members. I thought it best if I wasn't around for him to yell at again and send me to my room. Uncle, closer to the incoming Zuko than I was thankfully distracted him so that I could hide.

Without thinking I jumped overboard, crashing into the water, using my waterbending to push myself through the water quicker. I felt like a dolphin. Reaching one of the ports I climbed out, doing my best to bend the water off my clothes. Apparently I'm not the best at it, since my clothes were still a little damp.

The market had hundreds of stands and it was teeming with people. The two different nations were separated by aisles, on the left Fire Nation, on the right Earth Kingdom. I went to the right first.

Just because the two nation's shops were separated didn't mean that the people were. There were just as many people from the Fire Nation as there was from the Earth Kingdom, although the citizens of the Earth Kingdom didn't look as happy to have Fire Nation guards as security. The citizens of the Fire Nation walked about like they owned the place while the majority of the Earth Kingdom people looked like they were walking on eggshells everywhere they went.

I couldn't stand it. I can't just watch this sad show and not do anything. I need to get out.

But as I turned to leave, resolved to not get involved, something happened.

An old man tripped and bumped into a Fire Nation guard, his cane digging into the man's shoes. The guard got mad, flames shot wildly out of his hands as he shouted vulgarities at the old man. The Guard next to him tried to calm him down, but he backed off when the angry guard shot fire at him. My blood boiled as the angry guard took the frail old man by the neck.

"Stop!" I screamed, bending the water in a nearby barrel toward the guard. It effectively drenched him, putting out his flames, and made him let go of the old man. However, it did not keep me from his wrath.

"You! How dare you!" He stormed over to me, and I admit I was a little fearful, but I was too angry to care.

"How dare you bully this old man!" I yelled shoving the guard out of the way and helping the old man stand up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine young miss, but you really shouldn't have done that." The old man warned, "You should get away while you can."

"I—" But I couldn't tell the old man I wasn't going to stand and watch him be abused because the rude, angry guard blasted fire that just nearly missed my head. I turned around, covering the old man so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I don't think you know your place little girl." He said menacingly. He walked slowly over, still drenched, and fists clenched with flames. He sent a blast straight at me. I couldn't duck without it hitting the old man so I blocked my face with my left hand.

The searing pain was almost unbearable, my whole palm was burnt. It had traveled along my wrist and arm too. I refused to cry out though.

I couldn't win this fight. The feeling of dread washed over me so suddenly. There wasn't enough water and even then there are too many people. And this man is unlike the others I've faced, he's fueled solely by rage, it'd be like facing Zhao, I couldn't do it without getting burnt like I already have. It was time to run.

"Go without me, miss," The old man whispered behind me, "I'll be fine, but you need to get out of here and take care of that burn."

"Ok." I whispered back.

I rushed forward, surprising the guard who tried to grab onto me, but I wriggled my way out of his reach. He may be stronger than me, but I was definitely faster. He blasted at my retreating back but I managed to dodge them.

"Hey! Stop her!" He yelled to the other guards in front of me. They tried to grab onto me but I weaved my way through them. Now there was a whole group of guards after me, I ran until I could see the water clearly in front of me.

Turning around I bent the water up and in front me, forming a wall and freezing it to stop the guards from reaching me. Satisfied that that should stop them for a few minutes I ran to the left. The Fire Nation side of the market had a lot less Earth Kingdom citizens visiting, and the ones that did looked like they were on the richer end.

I bought some bandages and a salve for my burn. I tried to heal it myself but I don't think I'm as gifted as Katara in water bending. It healed partly, but other than that it was still very much burnt.

One stall sold scarves, each one in a different Fire Nation design. I bought one and a flame clip, giving the vendor a gold piece. It was probably too much, but I didn't understand how money works here so I left without getting any change.

I wrapped the scarf around my head, hoping that if I get into a crowd it would hide me for a while. Of course it clashes with my water tribe clothes, but I've become quite attached to them and didn't want to change.

**BOOM****! **

A stall about five spots away exploded. Everyone began freaking out. I don't think I had to worry about finding a crowd to hide in now. With all the people running about I don't think anyone could find me, even if my blonde hair was showing.

**BOOM!** another stall exploded a few more spaces up, this was probably a terrorist attack. I didn't even know they had those in this world.

Through the chaos, there was one person like me who just didn't seem to be running away as much. A figure dressed in black. They stood to the side and no one else seemed to notice them except me.

"Hey! Hey, you!" I called. The figure glanced at me before running away in the other direction. I ran after them. I almost lost the figure in the crowd, but a person dressed in all black like a ninja in the middle of a crowd of brightly dressed people is a bit hard to miss.

They turned the corner at the end of the row, I almost lost them, but I caught the person ducking under some large rocks. I crawled under after them, falling down into a secret tunnel. It was really dark. Before I could see anything someone had restrained my arms behind my back and someone else tied them.

"Who are you and why are you fallowing me?" someone asked from the darkness in front of me, it was a girl's voice.

"Excuse me!? I should be the one asking the questions around here. You guys totally blew up merchant stalls!"

"Yeah, 'cause it was the Fire Nation merchants who invaded our city and took it over. We never wanted those colonists, so why let them stay?" Someone else said, a guy by the sound of it.

I took in a deep breath to calm down before I continued. These were just citizens who were upset that their way of life has been taken away. I need to be a little understanding. "My name is Lucy," I told them, "I'm a waterbender. I'm not on anyone's side here, but I'd really like to help. Now could you let me go and possibly introduce yourselves?"

A light flickered on from somewhere behind me. Someone untied my wrists. In front of me was the black figure I had seen, now obviously a woman. She took off her hood revealing curly brown hair and dark green eyes.

"My name is Suna." She said, "I'm the daughter of the former Mayor of Da Gang. These are my friends and fellow rebels Min and Chan." I turned to see a girl and boy, obviously siblings with the same dark hair and eyes.

"Great." I said, "Now tell me exactly what's going on."

In the light of a torch these three young rebels told me about how three years ago the fire nation had finally decided to colonize their port town, and had thrown Suna's father into prison so a Fire Nation appointed governor could take his place. At first Suna had wanted her friends to help break her father out, but they had convinced her that was a suicide mission. Instead they planned to attack new prominent Fire Nation buildings like the popular stalls they bombed at the market that were owned by some of the richest Fire Nation merchants.

"Now that we've had some experience with the explosives I think we're ready to attack the new mayor." Chan said.

"I think that's a bad idea." I warned. They all stared at me. "I mean, what do you hope to accomplish by doing this? You aren't going to scare them off it'll just make things worse for everyone."

"Well what do you expect us to do? Nothing?" Suna asked, getting irritated.

"No, but I know this isn't the way. Suna, I know that the Fire Nation took your dad, and you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but they won't always be your enemy." As expected they did look at me like I was crazy. "The Avatar has returned, and I can promise you by the end of the summer that this war will be over and Fire Lord Ozai will be defeated."

"The Avatar has returned? How do you know?" Min asked.

"Because I met him." I said matter-of-factly. "And I know he'll bring peace again, so you don't have to bomb things anymore, but I will help you get your Dad back." I promised.

"You will?" Suna said hopefully.

"But that's a suicide mission!" Chan yelled. "That place is crawling with guards, you won't be able to make it in and out without getting caught!"

"I know. That's how I expect to get in." I told him, I had a plan brewing.

"How do you expect to get out though?" Min asked, looking worried for me. I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. The escaping part is what I'm actually good at."


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisoned

**Chapter 6: Imprisoned**

"Zuko!" I called as I boarded the ship, if I was going to get Suna's father out of jail I wasn't going to leave this city on this ship. "Zuko!"

"Aren't you supposed be in your room?" He accused. He was leaning on the doorway at the end of the deck.

"I know. But you know how much I _hate_ being locked up, and don't blame me, Uncle's the one who let me out." Zuko rolled his eyes at the mention of Uncle. He walked over and gently put his hand on my shoulder. "At least this time you're here in time for us to leave."

"Yeah about that…" I couldn't look him in the face. "I'm not going with you." There I said it.

"What!" He sounded shocked. I still refused to look him in the eye, but he forced me to by holding my chin. "I thought you said you wanted to be here?"

"I do!" unintentionally shouting at his face, batting him away from me. "It's just that I met these people in town, and one of them, their father was put in prison just because he used to be the mayor, and I promised I'd get him out."

"And how do you expect to do that!" He yelled. I didn't answer. "You don't have an actual plan do you? You never do! You don't think about these things before you do them. You think you can just do whatever you want without consequences, but you can't!" He took hold of my wrists, shooting pain into my left arm. "You don't know how to really bend and you aren't the best fighter, what do you think you can do?"

"Ow, Zuko, you're hurting my wrists." I complained. He looked down on them, just noticing the bandages on my arm.

"What happened?" Suddenly he was worried about me.

"I got burnt, Ok? And it really hurts." It really hurt… it hurt… Oh, my…How did I not notice this before? Nana was right, I should be confused. "Zuko it really hurt. It hurt!" he looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"No Zuko, you don't get it, it hurt me. It's not supposed to hurt."

"What are talking about?" He came behind me, trying to calm down because I had started pacing back and forth mumbling to myself.

"This is supposed to be a dream Zuko! I shouldn't feel pain. And if I did, since I did, it means that this isn't a dream." He grabbed me by the shoulders, keeping me in place as he studied my face.

"Tell me what you mean." And I did, I was the most honest I have ever been since I got here. I told him about how I was from a different world or dimension or something and how I was skiing and crashed into a cave and was knocked out as I fell through a hole. I told him that when I woke up I was in the middle of nowhere in the South Pole and rescued by the Avatar. I told him how I had thought that this was all a dream, based on stories where I'm from(I didn't mention TV because he doesn't know what that is).

"Do you believe me, or do you think I'm insane?" I asked.

"I don't know." He had been silent the whole time. "It would explain your unusual hair color though."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I said, "I'm leaving now."

"You can't." He looked determined to make me stay. "Not after telling me that. Not with that wound."

"I'll be fine." But I couldn't even convince myself of that. "I made a promise and I'm not going to break it." I turned and ran off the deck onto the port. Zuko was calling me back, but I ignored him. I ran all the way back to the hole where Suna and the others waited.

"You're back. Where did you go?" Min asked.

"I just had to get rid of something." I turned to Suna, "Now show me where this prison is."

* * *

The prison was meant exclusively for non-benders, but by the looks of it, it also temporarily held earthbenders too. The tower itself was made entirely out of metal, but it was surrounded by giant rocks.

"Which one of you is the earth bender?" I asked Min, Chan, and Suna, but they all shook their heads as if saying not me. "Oh, come on. One of you had to make that cave. I doubt it came about naturally."

"Our friend Shan was the earth bender, but he got caught and sent to a prisoner ship." Min said sadly.

"So how are we going to get in again?" Chan asked still skeptical of my plan and trying to change the subject for his sister.

"More importantly, how are we going to get out?" At least Suna had some faith in me.

"The getting in part is easy. Getting out, that'll be more difficult, don't know yet." I think I crushed all the faith Suna had in me. "Anyway, there isn't any 'we' in this. I'll get your dad out without any help Suna. I promised."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Chan said, "We're a team. And this is about Suna's dad. We're not gonna let some strange new girl do what we should be doing."

"Well, too bad Chan." I said stubbornly, taking off my scarf and wrapping it about my waist."Just be sure to wait at that rocky hill over there." I said, pointing to a hill behind the prison. I looked back to the prison; the guard that had burned me earlier was there. I suppose I should be more afraid of him, but I wasn't. I only saw opportunity. "See ya guys later." I waved away their protests. I jumped out from behind the rocks, standing in the middle of the light of the sunset.

"Hey, citizens aren't allowed to visit the prison." He said as I walked up, and then he noticed my blond hair and remembered who I was. "You. You're under arrest!" he called the other guards to bring shackles.

* * *

I suppose the inside of the prison was standard: metal bar cells, with beds hanging on the wall, and a pot to go to the bathroom in. There weren't that many prisoners here, that was a bit surprising, but I guess the majority of the prisoners are benders like Shan and therefore sent to metal prison ships.

Shit! I forgot to learn anything about Suna's dad. I don't even know his name. I'm starting to feel really stupid right about now. I look side to side at the passing cells to see if I can notice any similarities between the men in here and Suna. I can't tell for most of them. The majority are too sad and sullen, hidden away in their cell. I'm prepared to give up when I'm put into my cell. The guard is going back towards the front of the prison for his guard duty when a prisoner speaks up.

"That girl," His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in a long time, "was that my daughter?" I was confused, I don't look anything like anyone's daughter around here, and it's not like the lighting is too terrible. Anyway, the guard didn't say anything to the prisoner, opting to ignore him and carry on. "Suna!" The man yelled his voice cracking. "Is that you Suna!"

I wanted to reply back, but the guard had rounded back and told the man to be quiet, that any more yelling or loud noise would result in punishment and the man became silent. I still smiled though, at least now I knew who I was breaking out.

* * *

I hate this prison. The food's terrible. The bed hurts my back. I can hardly move around in this tiny cell. It's boring. I can feel my burned arm throbbing, because there is absolutely nothing to distract me. And the worst thing is that I have to pee in a bucket. I'm not sure how long I've been in this awful place, hours probably, but it feels like days.

Either way I'll be moved from this cell sometime soon.

Apparently, since I'm a waterbender and not a non-bender, I have to be transferred to a proper prison that can 'accommodate' me. It's obvious these guys don't know how to deal with a waterbending prisoner, they keep giving me water without restraining me. I'm fine with that.

Anyway, the move will be the perfect time for me to break out Suna's dad.

"The girl is over here."

"Great. I've been looking everywhere for her, she is quite troublesome." Oh, no, I know that voice. The guard came up and unlocked my cell. Zuko stepped in. "Leave us."

"But… Prince Zuko—" I took this moment to use whatever waterbending skills I did have to stealthily steal the guard's keys.

"No buts! Leave us alone to speak privately." Zuko ordered. The guard appeared flustered, like he wanted to protest. But whether he wanted to point out that even if he left we still wouldn't be in private or that it was against regulations to leave us he still went.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded annoyed.

"Helping you, because obviously you've only planned on how to get locked up with all the other prisoners." He whispered.

"Why would you help me?" I whispered back.

"Because, like it or not, I need you." My eyes widened in shock. Zuko blushed as he realized exactly what it is he said. "You're my only link to the Avatar." He corrected.

"Riight. So how exactly are you going to help?" I stared him down, waiting.

"Um…"

"Ha!" I laughed, "You're as bad as me!"

"Shh…" He shushed me with a finger over my lips. "There's an exit at the end of the hall around the corner to the right. It's much less guarded than the front door."

"Thanks now let me get my guy." I said stepping out.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" he grabbed me, thankfully by my good wrist.

"With these." I showed him the guard's keys.

"H-how did you…?" he gapped.

"That's my secret" I winked. Then I was out the cell door. The other prisoners didn't appear to have paid attention to us even though it was way too silent in this place not to eavesdrop.

"Suna?" the man whispered as I approached his cell.

"No, sorry, but I know her." I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet before motioning him to follow me.

"I'm sorry miss," He whispered, "I can't see very well." I sighed, and took his arm to lead him out the back.

There weren't any soldiers guarding the door from the inside, but I knew it couldn't be that easy so I opened the door a crack to scout the outside, there appeared to be one soldier standing guard, but his back was turned to us. If we were really quiet and lucky he won't notice us sneaking by.

"Stay quiet." I led Suna's dad outside and down the opposite way that the guard was looking. We reached some giant rocks that were perfect to hide behind. I hid Suna's dad with every intention to follow.

"Stop!" The guard called from behind. The second I turned around to face him he blasted fire at me. I dodged. Rushing forward I had to dodge several fireballs, particularly conscious of my left arm, but by the time I reached the soldier he had crumpled to the ground unconscious. In the guard's place stood Zuko.

"Go. Hurry." He waved me off.

"Zuko, th—"

"I said go!" He commanded under his breath.

I did as I told. I ran back to Suna's dad.

"Hey you can run right?"

"I am not too sure anymore." It was true that three years in prison without exercise has caused the old man to wither away.

"Well you better try. Come on!" I helped the thin man up. We ran as fast as he could, towards the rocky hill where I had told Suna and the others to wait.

"Dad!" Suna called the second we were in eyesight. The trio ran to meet us, Suna in the lead obviously. She hugged the atrophied man so hard I thought she was going to break him. "Here is your glasses daddy." She revealed a pair of slightly cracked glasses from her pocket; she must have kept them with her since her father was taken away. How sweet. The sentimentality made me feel like I was an intruder, so I turned away, wandering back up the hill. I was followed by Min and Chan.

"You know I didn't expect you to actually do it. Good job, and thanks." Chan put his hand on my shoulder. I had an odd instinct to push it off.

"Yes, it was quite unexpected. I don't know how we could ever repay you." Min said sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. But I have to admit, I probably couldn't have done it without help." Chan glanced at Min knowingly, but remained silent as I continued. "Remember what I told you about this war ending soon, and then remember that the person who assisted me with rescuing Suna's father was the future Fire Lord."

They shared looks of astonishment and disbelieve. As they were busy looking at each other I slipped away like a ninja, running back to the ship.

* * *

"Zuko!" I exclaimed as I run up to the ship's deck and surprising him with a hug. He tensed up before awkwardly returning my hug. After a brief moment I released him. "Thank you Prince Zuko." I even bowed respectively.

"No need, now we're even." He said.

"Even? For what?"

"Saving my life." I looked at him shocked.

"What!? We so aren't—Not even!" Zuko ignored my nonsense as he ordered crew members around. Apparently we were leaving somewhere in a hurry. Zuko wouldn't tell me where though, in fact he wouldn't even acknowledge me, so I gave up trying to get anything out of him.

"Uncle, what's happening? Where are we going in such a rush?"

"Oh, Zuko heard a report at the local prison that there has been a riot at a prisoner ship not too far from here. It was supposedly caused by the Avatar."

"Of course." I leaned back against the ship's railing, poking at my bandaged burn even though it hurt a little bit each time. At least it wasn't as bad as before. Now it doesn't hurt like hell, just a bee sting.

* * *

We were on the deck of the cold metal rig that was covered in soot. Not too long ago it was sad with a bunch of prisoners. Now it was a sad excuse of a prisoner ship, empty with only a soaked crew.

I see Katara's blue necklace standing out against the gray metal deck. Zuko notices it too, managing to pick it up before I could even think to try and hide it.

"That's Katara's necklace." I said absent mindedly. I don't know why I said that, he realized whose it was before he even picked it up. So I decided to protest. "You can't keep that."

"Don't worry, I'll return it." He said ominously.


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest Song

**Chapter 7:****The Forest Song (Winter Solstice, part 1)**

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled. I shot him an annoyed look, covering my ears to block out his loud mouth.

"Shut up Zuko!" I complain, jabbing his back with a fan. He gave me my golden fans back after we left the prison ship. "Look, Uncles' Uniform." I pointed out with the other fan. Behind the branches was a hot tub made from water streaming into a bath of rocks.

"Over here." Iroh pointed himself out happily.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" closing in on him, I think to myself all we've got is Katara's necklace. I'm still a little mad at Zuko about it because no matter how much I protest he won't let me carry it.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko, as does Lucy. Why don't you two join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko said angrily.

"Aw, but Zuko I wanted to try the hot spring." I gave him my pout-y face and best puppy dog eyes. Of course it didn't work.

"Don't be stupid Lucy, hot water wouldn't be good for your burn."

"I wasn't going to put my arm in the water Zuko!" I defended.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh demonstrated by breathing steam into the tub through his nose. The steam rose out from the hot tub, blocking our view. I used the fans to blow it away from my face as Zuko attempts to swat it away with his hand.

"Enough!" he yelled, "We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well." Iroh starts to rise from the tub. Expecting this I'm already turned away, blocking my peripherals with a fan.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." I laugh at Zuko's disgusted face and hallow threat. "Where do you think you're going?" Zuko stops me from walking any closer to the empty bath next to Iroh than I already have.

"What does it look like? I'm going to enjoy nature's hot tub." I start to move towards the spring, but Zuko grabs me by the shoulder to stop me again.

"Oh no, you're not. Knowing you, you'd get bored in the first ten seconds, wander around the forest, get lost and never be found. You're coming with me where I can see you." My instincts say to fight him on the subject, but I can't. I'm too elated at the prospect that he may actually feel the need to protect me. You don't want to keep an eye on someone you could care less about. I glance back to Iroh relaxing in his spa to see if he noticed it too. But he wasn't paying any attention; he might have even fallen asleep already.

* * *

While Zuko insisted on waiting by the ship for half an hour I insisted we take a stroll through the forest. That stroll didn't last very long, because I got too excited about the trees.

"Ugh," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in his frustration, "Why do you like the forest so much?" He spoke up to me. I could barely hear him through my laughter and the blood rushing to my head.

I was hanging upside down on a tree branch. Half my water tribe dress was covering a quarter of my face. It was a bit annoying but I was having too much fun to care.

"There aren't nearly this many trees back home in the city."

"Where you lived in that other world you were talking about?" he asked.

"Other world, dimension, realm, whatever… yeah." I nodded, my hair swinging wildly with the motion. My water tribe headband covered my forehead, until it fell off. Quickly, a little too quickly actually, I swung back around to sit on the branch, my bangs once again falling against my face. "Can you please get that for me Prince Zuko?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"No. Come down and get it yourself." I begrudgingly got down, my hair a wild mess, my dress askew, and my head pounding.

"Ow…" I held the sides of my head in an attempt to make it stop.

"Serves you right, you shouldn't have been hanging in that tree."

"Meanie…" I mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"I said you are mean!" I jokingly yelled to make sure he heard. He didn't say anything in return; he just turned around and started walking away. I picked up my headband real quick and followed after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Why do you care? Apparently I'm mean." He kept moving back towards the ship, refusing to look at me. He's got to be messing with me.

"I was joking!" I grabbed onto his arm to try to turn him towards me. "Don't take it to heart Zuko. I now you can be nice… sometimes."

"Ok," he faced me, his lips curved into a smirk. I knew it, he wasn't serious. "What do you say we go on that stroll now?" he paused, thinking about something, "Just don't climb any more trees, ok?"

"Ok!" I agreed, looping our arms together despite his mild protest. This time we really will go on a stroll.

* * *

After several long minutes I get bored, so I start skipping with my arms still looped in Zuko's. And I start singing.

"We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"What are you doing?" Zuko asks perplexed.

"Singing, now skip with me." He doesn't but I continue to sing anyway. "You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz there was! The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does."

"They have Wizards in your world?" Zuko asks, letting go of my arm. I burst out laughing.

"No!" I cry, still laughing, "It's a song from a musical, The Wizard of Oz, pretty popular where I'm from. Don't you have musicals in this world?"

"Not in the Fire Nation."

"Well the Fire Nation sounds boring then." I think about another song to sing and start, "Where have all the good men gone /And where are all the gods? /Where's the streetwise Hercules / to fight the rising odds?" As I sing, I dance around dramatically, focusing on Zuko. I climb on rocks and spin around tree trunks, and all the while I keep his gaze.

"Please don't do that." Zuko pleads.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?" I put all my voice and passion in the song, I can tell from Zuko's face it doesn't make me sound any better. It probably just sounds like I'm screaming. "Late at night I toss and I turn/ And I dream of what I need."

"You're scaring the birds away Lucy!" Zuko interrupts, the sound of wings flapping away emphasize his point. But I carry on.

"I need a hero!" I pause for a second for when there's an instrumental break in the song. Zuko looks content that I've stopped, but flinched when I start again. "Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy/Somewhere just beyond my reach/ There's someone reaching back for me…" My mind meanders and my voice drifts off, the lyrics stirring something in me that I should remember something. Something about a dream… a weird dream I had that might mean something now that this world isn't a dream as well.

What was it? For the life of me I can't remember. I must have been really spacing out because the next thing I know Zuko's waving his hand in my face to get my attention.

"So was that from that musical thing too? What was it? The Wizard of Boz?" Zuko's voice enters through the fog in my head, distracting me.

"Wizard of Oz." I reply absentmindedly then I snap back to the forest with a shake of my head. "And no, it's a song from a different musical, Footloose."

"How can your foot be loose?" I laugh at Zuko's confusion, the dream now completely forgotten.

"It's talking about dancing Zuko, because it's set in a town where dancing is illegal. Kind of like the Fire Nation now that I think about it, which is such a shame, a 100 years ago your people were famous for their dances."

"How do you know that? That's not even something they teach in school." Zuko looks at me with earnest curiosity.

"I told you this is just a story where I come from, so I know some of the history, not that I know all of it, because I don't." I look at Zuko, thinking about how much I know about him and how little he really knows about me, even if he is one of two people in this entire world that know the most about me. He looks back at me like I'm some sort of enigma, which I guess I kind of am.

"Come on Zuko," I say cheerily, "let's keep walking. I promise I won't burn your ears with any more singing." He agrees, on the condition that I keep my promise, and we link arms again.

* * *

I don't know how long we had walked, but we'd gotten pretty far inland. We were nearing a clearing up ahead. I could almost see it.

The second we reached the clearing I dropped Zuko's arm like a rock. It was the part of the forest that was burned away. The scar. For some reason I was angry.

I twirled around to face Zuko accusingly. "See what your father's soldiers have done? They burned this forest! They turned it into another ugly scar!" I could see him flinch at 'ugly scar', oops.

"Why are you getting mad at me for this? I didn't do it!" I know I was angry at the fire benders for doing this. I just couldn't understand why I was so angry, I usually wouldn't care. I could rationalize that it would eventually grow back, but for some reason I wasn't thinking about that, this was just pure agonizing rage that I was feeling. It wasn't mine though. It was like I was feeling for someone else. Now that I recognized these emotions as alien, I forced myself to put them away.

"I'm sorry Zuko." I apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with me. We should probably be getting back" we were too close to the village Aang was staying at anyway.

* * *

When we got back it was well past the deadline Zuko had set for his Uncle to return. Yet Uncle was nowhere to be found.

We went back to the site Uncle was relaxing at. One of the soldiers followed us. Zuko thought Iroh might have fallen asleep in the tub.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" He called, but there wasn't any reply from beyond the branches.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" The soldier offered. I didn't say anything despite the fact that I knew why Uncle wasn't around.

"Something's not right here." He examined the rocks now embedded in the stone tub. "That pile of rocks..."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The stupid soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill, idiot." It may have come out more aggravated sounding than I intended. But I didn't want this soldier here.

"She's right. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earth benders!"

* * *

"Are you sure they went this way." Zuko asked behind his shoulders. We were both riding on his war rhinoceros. He didn't trust me with my own since I lost the last one.

"Pretty sure, the tracks from their ostrich horses led this way." My eyes meandered back up the road. "Look Zuko, Uncle's sandal!" Zuko hopped off the rhino and went to pick up the sandal. I could practically see the smell radiating off it.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." Zuko took it with him back to the rhino.

"Do we have to bring that stinky thing with us?" I ask, protecting my nose from the stench of Iroh that was already trying to infiltrate it. Whether or not Zuko answered I couldn't say because I was distracted by Aang flying on Fang. I followed it with my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped back to Zuko. I grew nervous and started playing with my bangs.

"Nothing, just—um—looking at a butterfly see!" I pointed upward in a random direction.

"I don't see anything."

"That's because it flew away." He shook his head at me as he got back on the rhino.

We carried on in our pursuit of the earth benders that took Iroh, following the clear trail of their ostriches.

After awhile Zuko looks over his shoulder, I don't have to look to know what he's seen.

"The Avatar!" He yanks the reigns to turn the beast back.

"Zuko!" I scream disapprovingly, "Remember Iroh? Your Uncle!"

He looks back and forth between the trail to Uncle and the direction Appa went. "But the Avatar…"

"What's more important Zuko? The avatar or your family, your real family?" I had to specify because I'm not sure I'd consider Fire Lord Ozai family and his sister's a bit questionable too. Zuko thinks for a second before taking up the reigns again, for a split second I fear he may have changed his mind and was going to go after Appa, but he led the rhino forward. I smiled with pride, glad he couldn't see it.

* * *

We could see them in the earth pit. Iroh had his hands stretched out in front of him on a large rock at the center of the pit.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The captain raised a huge boulder, hovering it over Iroh's hands. Zuko hops off the rhino running towards the scene, making it just in time to kick away the boulder before it crushes Iroh's hands and arms. With another kick he breaks the chains binding Uncle's hands.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Uncle stands with a smile.

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The captain sounded confident. Iroh and Zuko, back to back, are surrounded by their would-be captors. I hop off the war rhino, prepping my fans to aid them.

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Iroh comebacks.

All five earth benders launch stones at them. Iroh breaks them to pieces mid-flight with a swing of his chains, while Zuko blasts the two closest to him with fire. I sneak behind one of the soldiers to Zuko's back, using my fans to knock him out by hitting the points Uncle had shown me the day before. The other nearby soldier notices me and shoots a large rock in my direction simultaneously shooting another at Zuko's back. Uncle was able to wrap his chains around the one headed for Zuko, swinging the rock around and sending it back at the soldier. The guy was knocked out. Meanwhile, my instincts, mislead as they are, tell me to hit back the rock racing towards my face instead of doing the smart thing and dodging it. Not wanting to hurt another arm, I jump up and kick at the boulder, again in hindsight that probably didn't seem like the right thing to do, but instead of painfully hitting my foot like it should have, the rock broke to pieces on contact.

That was weird, but with all the excitement around me I don't think much of it.

Back to the fight, the Captain launches several rocks at Zuko, which he easily dodges and blasts back. The Captain cleverly uses his helmet to block the fire before raising two huge sheets of rock. At first it appears that he as the upper hand, but then chains wrap around the Captain's feet and Iroh pulls him to the ground, the rocks land on top of him.

All around the Earth Kingdom soldiers are groaning and buried in dirt. I stand by Zuko's side at the middle of the pit. There's a moment where we all look at each other and just smile. Zuko puts his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Now would you please put on some clothes!?" He complains. I start bawling out laughing. Zuko snaps to me, "What! Do you _want_ to see Uncle naked?"

It takes me a moment to calm down enough to form words. "NO!" I chortled, "You're just funny Zuko." I walk back to the war rhino, which is thankfully still there, laughing. The other two follow behind silently.


	8. Chapter 8: Avatar Roku

**Chapter 8: Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2)**

Instead of returning straight to the ship, Zuko went towards the village Aang and the others had stayed. I didn't like it, but I knew he would do this so I stayed quiet.

It was night long before we reached the village. It was really quiet when we got there, everyone having gone to bed already, except for the chief who we watched restlessly walk out of his home. Zuko got off the war rhinoceros, leaving Uncle and I to watch as he approached the man.

"Having trouble sleeping?" I watched irritated as Zuko pushed the chief back into the doorway, _"_Seen the Avatar lately?"

* * *

We were back on the water now. Zuko's little ship racing after Appa. How we managed to catch up I have no idea, Zuko's ship must be a lot faster than I give it credit for.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh was concerned for Zuko, like he usually is, but this was the first time I've heard him so frustrated. Iroh stood to Zuko's right, I stood to his left, prepared to either talk him out of it or support him.

"I have no choice, Uncle." I slap Zuko upside the head. He looks at me angrily for a moment before returning to his spy glass.

"Of course you have a choice. You can choose to waltz into the Fire Nation and get caught and punished and never have a chance to capture the Avatar or you can wait it out and find him another day." I say angrily.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh sounds just as angry as me, but also looks distressed and worried. "Lucy has a point, what if you are caught?"

Zuko stops peering through his spy glass to look at us, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"If your father is _so_ understanding why did he banish you in the first place?" I said it under my breath, not actually intending for it to be heard, but by the stare Zuko directed toward me I could tell he heard. Apparently Iroh heard too.

"Again Lucy is right. My brother is not the understanding type." Zuko ignores us, turning back to his spy glass until he found what he was searching for, Appa.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" He orders, pointing in the direction of the flying bison. We quickly gain on them. I wonder if they can see me on deck, and if so what they're thinking of me. I could just imagine Sokka saying I-told-you-so to Katara. It starts to sink like a rock in my gut, but then I grab onto the hope that they probably can't see me from so far away.

Zuko orders the catapult to be raised on deck, loading it with a stinking, steaming, smoldering projectile. We stand behind the catapult, Iroh and I using my golden fans to bat away the disgusting smell. It smells like a mix of burning garbage and sweaty gym socks.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Uncle complains. I nod in agreement. Zuko doesn't respond to our complaint, shooting fire at the thing to ignite it.

"On my mark...Fire!" Zuko gestures for them to fire. A Fire Nation soldier cuts the catapult's rope, hurtling the big fireball into the air. The fireball heads right for Appa's back, I'm worried until they swerve and it flies harmlessly over Appa's head. But then I notice what's up ahead and am worried all over again.

"A blockade!" Zuko shouts, just noticing it too. The double line of Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon is a bit intimidating. Even from this distance I can see the trebuchets lined on the decks of each war ship.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh reminds us. Zuko glares at his Uncle, turning back to watch the Avatar who keeps moving towards the Fire Nation.

"He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko; if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Uncle advises his nephew.

"You know what? Go ahead Zuko, everything will be alright." Zuko and Iroh are both shocked to hear me switch sides like that.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asks.

"What am I if not optimistic?"

Zuko nods, turning to his helmsman, pointing forward, "Run the blockade!"

We continue toward the blockade. Excitement runs through my veins. I can just envision what Zhao must look like right now, seeing Aang and Zuko at the same time. He must be having a field day.

I can see that field day approach as all the war ships in the blockade launch fire balls simultaneously. I see Appa up above dodging most of them, one just skimming his back. I could almost hear him cry out when his fur caught on fire, but at least it's not as bad as it could be.

Then the fireballs reach us, rocking the ship violently as they hit close to us in the water. The soldiers all need to hang on to something to keep their balance but I find it surprisingly easy.

One fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a large wave, I use the water from that and it's force to shield us from an incoming fireball that would have hit our engine. The water hits the side of the fireball, knocking it to the other side of the ocean. Zhao must be able to figure out now that I'm not just a prisoner. I wonder if the Gaang saw that, if they did they probably won't trust me anymore.

Zhao launches more fireballs, but luckily none at us. Right now he's focusing on the Avatar, much like Zuko is. I watch in anticipation as Appa swerves and dives to evade the fireballs. It gets a little trickier to see when they're concealed by clouds, but I manage to keep track while playing with my bangs. I start pulling when Sokka falls off. I want to jump in and rescue him, but I'm held back by Zuko. I try to calm down remembering that he'll make it out alright.

The ship gets closer and closer to the blockade, making it that much easier to see everyone on Appa. They're near the surface of the water now. The Fire Navy ships let out another barrage of fireballs. I can hardly watch as Appa has to swerve to avoid them. My blood pumps faster as they get to the blockade. Aang has to airbend a fireball coming straight at them, but at least they make it.

Now it's our turn to approach the blockade. The Fire Navy ships move towards each other to block our way. Zuko doesn't order the crew to stop or turn.

"We're on a collision course!"

"We can make it! Can't we Lucy?"

"Of course." I say with so much confidence it even settles down Uncle Iroh. The engines of the enemy ships stop and allow us to pass through. As we pass by Zhao, he and Zuko share stare down looks. But before we completely pass by Zhao notices me, the look in his eyes shifts from surprise to understanding too quickly for my tastes.

Later out of Zhao's sight Zuko wonders what to make of Zhao's reaction, gripping the ships railing, hand clenching, his knuckles turning white.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar." Iroh told him the obvious.

"But how does he expect to do that?" I ask. If I remember correctly, Zhao was going to follow the smoke from Zuko's ship, but because of me there was no smoke. I look around for some way for Zhao to follow us. "Look!" I pointed to a hawk flying in circles above us. Zuko didn't say anything for a while. I could practically see the cogs working in his head. Then he looked towards me and formed a plan.

"Lucy can you create a mist?" I told him that I didn't know so he made me try. After a few false starts I could make a pretty thick fog. Zuko smiled.

"If Zhao wants to follow us. Let him."

Zuko instructed the men to move a smaller boat to the front of the ship to be lowered into the ocean. While they did that he ordered me to create a fog around us. Then he went back inside to change into a Fire Nation Soldier uniform, walking out with one of the soldiers. I couldn't tell them apart.

"What's with the uniform Zuko?" I ask who I thought was Zuko, while spreading out a large fog.

"Just in case the hawk is ordered to follow me instead of the ship, but I bet you could just scare it away." I ignored his jab at my singing. Just as Zuko was about to go I stopped him. I just remembered something from my dream.

"Wait! I want to go too!" I leapt into his boat before he could say anything.

"You're not going like that." He said, sounding exasperated. I was prepared to fight him to let me go. He ordered one of the other soldiers to come over, "You'll have to come in disguise too." I was so happy I jumped out, grabbing the front of the soldier's armor and dragging him inside so I could steal some clothes. Just a few short minutes later I was ready.

"Bye Uncle." I whispered, as if Zhao would hear me, as we were lowered into the ocean. He only shook his head disapprovingly.

We paddle through the water towards the crescent island. I used my waterbending to speed it up. Soon I can see the island with its active volcano in the middle, fire and steam coming from it threateningly. Even so, it looks beautiful in the light of the sunset.

We land near the temple, by a cave seeming to come out of its basement, and soon we're jogging up its steep path. Once or twice Zuko looks over his shoulder to see if I'm keeping up. Inside it is no question where we should go, the sages are yelling so loud it's almost too easy to find and follow them. Zuko takes off his helmet, throwing it to the side as we run after the fire sages. I contemplate throwing mine off as well, it is really gross and sweaty, but I didn't want everyone to see me like this.

We follow stealthily behind the sages through the secret passage ways. I stumbled a few times down the stairs having to be caught by Zuko until I finally just clung to his elbow and we made the rest of the way together.

We didn't separate until we reached the sanctuary, dispersing into the shadows. I knew Zuko would be after Aang, but I also knew he'd be fine and my priority was to talk to Roku.

I waited in the dark as the sages opened the sanctuary doors to find Momo. I stay as Katara, Sokka, and Shyu subdue the sages. Then as Zuko revealed that he held Aang prisoner and the fire sages turn the tables on the rest of the gaang, I make my move and slipped inside to Roku's sanctuary unnoticed. I stare up at the Avatar's statue in awe. There was yelling outside the sanctuary but it was dull in my ears as I stared around me at the walls. I was never usually one for architecture but it really was beautiful and I felt a strange connection with it.

The air inside the mask was thick so I took off the helmet, letting out my blonde hair and taking a lung full of fresh air. I didn't notice the doors close until after Aang noticed me.

"Lucy?"

"Hi… Aang."I say weakly. I don't know what else to say while I'm wearing this uniform, especially when he's looking at me with those wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. My Nana told me to talk to Roku, so that's what I'm going to do." I didn't bother to tell him she told me that in a dream.

"Ok," He just accepts, he almost too trusting sometimes. Aang walks a little closer to the statue, confused. "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?" The light coming in the window from the setting sun is slowly crawling on Roku's statue. At the moment it's on his chest.

"Oh, Aang!" I exclaim trying to remember something, "It only works when the light hits a certain part of the statue… the um….uh" I try to remember which part but, it eludes me.

"The eyes." Aang says as the light moves up Roku's face, until it hits the eyes where it begins to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke, blinding me until it clears. Aang is in a trance facing a glowing Roku statue.

"What? I don't understand, isn't Roku supposed to talk to me too?"

"No child," Came a soft voice, "Avatar Roku has never met a Prophet personally, so he would not be the one to talk to you." There appeared a deep red smoke surrounding me. Out of the smoke appeared a red dragon. "I am the spirit of the Fire Nation, Agni."

"Hello." I didn't know what to say or do, but I didn't want to be rude. I did a little bow to try and show respect. " Umm… what _is_ a prophet?"

"Just as Aang is the bridge between this world and the spirit world, the Prophet is the bridge between the spirit world and this world." The Dragon explained.

"And _I'm_ the Prophet." I confirmed.

"Yes. It is your duty is to assist the Avatar in mastering the Avatar state."

"But how?" I am worried. Zuko was right about me, I really don't know what I am doing.

"You come from a world beyond the spirit world, granting you the power of knowledge. Use that power to your advantage." Agni advised, "But you must know that it is also your duty to assist the spirits.

"The world is involved in deep conflict, one that is shattering both worlds. The Avatar can only do so much by simply ending the war. The spirit world has been severely damaged too. The spirit of the air nomads is nearly gone and even I am only a fraction of my old self."

"Really?" I spoke up, "I would think as the spirit of the Fire Nation you'd have gotten stronger from the war."

"No, my power comes from the hearts of my people and those have gone cold. They don't share the same warmth they once did, they don't even dance anymore." The spirit said sadly. "That is why I need you, Lucy, to mend the hearts of the Fire Nation and how the other nations see us."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I seriously have no idea.

"You'll find a way Lucy, just as the past Prophets have."

"Past Prophets?" I ask, "Who were they?"

"I can't say. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now."

"But how will I be able to talk to you again?" I ask.

"You are connected to the spirits in many ways. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Agni fades away, disappearing from a dragon back to smoke there's nothing left in the temple.

At the center of the sanctuary, Aang's forehead starts to glow, then his eyes and as he speaks even his mouth. Now I remember the Fire benders outside the door.

"I'm ready." He whispers. I can feel power similar to what I felt back at Zhao's harbor. Except this time it's a bit fierier, like a heat rising from my core. Like a living volcano. Smoke begins to swirl about us, faster and faster resembling a tornado. Then there's that bright light surrounding us, blinding the people waiting for us just outside the sanctuary doors.

As the doors open completely I slip out while everyone is still blinded, moving as swift as the wind. Hidden in the shadows along the wall I get to where Zuko's chained up and quickly set him free.

We're almost to the stairs, Zuko in front with me following, when one of Zhao's soldiers, the one closest to the door, hears my heavy footsteps and turns around. With perfect timing Zhao yells fire, that one soldier directs his flame at us. Zuko tries pulling me down the stairs to get me out of the way, but I'm frozen remembering the last time fire came at me like that. I block it with my hands this time too, but this time I know what I'm doing and the fire dissipates. The soldier is shocked and forced to turn around by another soldier. Zuko and I run down the stairs.

Halfway down it becomes difficult. I can feel the heat of the volcano's magma burn hotter than before, the entire temple is shaking, and the floor starts to crack.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Avatar Roku is destroying the temple!" I yell, "Come on!" I grab onto his hand, taking the lead as we dash through the tunnels. Even with our head start I'm worried we won't make it out before the temple is torn apart and buried in lava. At the end of the long stairway we're stopped by the molten lava wall that's splitting the temple.

"Come on Lucy, let's go!" Zuko attempted to move me, but I was too entranced in the lava. In the back of my head, the sound of Zhao and his men running down the stairs could be heard. In a trance like state I started walking towards the lava.

"Lucy what are you doing? Get away from there!" I absent-mindedly shoved off all his attempts to stop me.

"Follow me." I say without looking at him, only staring at the lava … and knowing what to do. Bending a way through the spewing lava, like a gate, I hardened some to make a path to the land on the other side. As I was about to step on it two things happened: 1) the lava stopped spewing, and 2) I had complete control over my brain again.

"Huh?" I sound groggy as if I was just waking from a dream. The sounds from Zhao are getting louder. A few feet away from me is Zuko looking both confused and concerned. I wave for him to come here, "Come on!" We both run across the bridge as it crumbles behind us, a wave of fresh hot lava coming through as we reach the other side.

"Phew! That was close huh Zuko?" I wipe sweat off my forehead. It's so hot in here my bangs stick to my forehead.

"Now what do we do?" He completely ignores my comment. The lava is pouring in and out of the temple, if we don't get out soon we'll be burnt fire flakes. I shake my head in disapproval of Zuko's doubt in me as I forcibly take his hand and bring him with me to the cave leading outside.

"Hurry!" I cry. We start running out, avoiding the thin trail of molten lava that's already made it down the volcano. At some point Zuko and I had released hands, every severalith second I looked over my shoulder to make sure Zuko wasn't barbeque yet. He always returned my worried glances with an annoyed grunt to motivate me.

* * *

From the safety of the ship out to sea I could appreciate the view of the erupting volcano. I know it must be a terrible thing, but I can't help thinking how beautiful it is. Hot red-orange molten lava is pouring down the sides of the volcano, a darkened backdrop from the dismissing sun. Smoke is billowing from the bottom of the temple as it begins to sink, creating contrast to the light of the sky. I could see it becoming a painting, hanging in a fancy art museum like the Louvre.

"It's so beautiful."

"What's so beautiful about that?"Zuko asks pointing accusingly at the scene I was just admiring. I hadn't even realized I spoke out loud.

"The colors. The surrealism of it all. I don't really know Zuko, it's just something I feel. Guess it wouldn't be half as pretty if I lived in constant fear of it, but I don't." I looked down, absentmindedly looking at my covered left wrist.

"Does it still hurt?" Zuko surprises me by asking.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as when it first happened."

"It's going to leave a nasty scar." The way he said it… was almost like he was reflecting on his own scar. Then he turned away and looked through his spyglass in search of his honor, well, the Avatar.

"It wouldn't be my first." I spoke so softly I'm sure he didn't hear.


	9. Chapter 9: Shan

**Chapter 9:**** Shan**

"Lucy…" Zuko said as we climbed aboard his ship, it sounded like he wanted to ask me something, but he stopped himself.

"It's ok Zuko, you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering how you did… whatever it is you did back there."

"I don't know. I don't even know what kind of bending that was."

"To me it looked like a mix of waterbending and firebending." He suggested. Everything stopped for a moment as I looked to him. Could that be it?

"Don't be ridiculous Zuko."

"But I've never seen anyone bend like that before! How did you know what to? Why did it seem like you were in a trance? What were you doing inside Roku's sanctuary?"

"I think it's time both of you got some rest." Iroh said as he came up to us, intersecting Zuko's barrage of questions. "You both had a long day."

"Alright Uncle, right after I ask—"

"No Zuko." Uncle interrupted, "Lucy looks tired, let her go to bed." I took the opportunity to awkwardly leave as Uncle Iroh and Zuko stared after me.

* * *

"So Zuko told me what he saw." Uncle said as I let him into my room. He was carrying tea.

"I suppose you want to know what really happened too." I said, pouring the tea for Uncle and me.

"Only if you are willing to tell me." He said, taking his cup.

"Ok, well, do you know anything about the prophet?" Iroh's eyes popped open, apparently he did.

"I've heard legends, but no one has seen the prophet in over 400 years."

"Does anyone know why?" He just shook his head. "Well if you hadn't already guessed, I'm the prophet. But Uncle I still don't understand what that means."

"I admit it's not my best subject either." He said, "But legends tell us of a prophet brought here by the spirits, gifted with knowledge far beyond our world, and a deep connection to the Avatar and spiritworld."

"What kind of connection?" I asked. Iroh just shrugged and took a sip of his tea. Doesn't matter, I already have some idea of what it is.

* * *

Zuko and I were sparring. He was firebending while I practice my non-bending skills with my fans. Those things will now be a permanent accessory to every outfit. Anyway, Zuko was firing blast after blast at me while I blocked, trying to get closer.

Then the boat moved and Zuko and I were knocked off our feet.

"Someone's changing our course!" Zuko yelled.

"Obviously!" I comment, following Zuko's ascent.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" Zuko yelled at the helmsman. I wandered over to Iroh and his competitor playing Pai Sho.

"Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, as the other player thought on his next move. It was futile; Iroh rarely loses at this game.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" I could almost feel the hope in his voice. I had to cover my mouth with my burned hand to keep from laughing.

"Even more urgent. It seems... I've lost my lotus tile." Oh, the lotus tile! I laughed full heartily now.

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked mystified, the look on his face wasn't helping me calm down.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" By now I was calming down, still choking slightly on my giggles, but the hand I placed on Zuko's shoulder seemed to pause the conversation.

"It's not stupid Zuko, the lotus tile is actually very significant."

"Finally! Someone who appreciates its value. Just give me ten minutes, Zuko, to check the merchants at this port. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!" Zuko, try as he might, is unable to control his anger and releases a flurry of flame from his mouth that reaches the ceiling as he walks away.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh smiles as I fan away the smoke in my face.

* * *

When the boat reaches the dock I walk down the plank with Zuko and Iroh. My eyes travel along the various stalls and ships, sparkling with excitement at all the cool things I'll find. The second we're completely off the ship I wander off on my own.

Zuko gave me the spiel earlier about how I better return to the ship before they leave or I'll regret it. He refused to answer what he'd do to make me regret it.

I found all kinds of interesting things. Scrolls on old Earth Kingdom fairy tales, I wanted to buy them, but on the account that I can't read them decided against it. Jewelry which I kept trying on until the shopkeeper yelled at me to buy something or go away. I found this really cool ship selling antiques and they had an old necklace from the Air Nomads, I just had to buy it. I couldn't find the one thing I was looking for though, a lotus tile; this port really didn't have one. However, I did find something else while looking at a stall selling games.

"Are you sure you don't have one?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, I am."

"But you didn't even look." I accused.

"I would know if I had one and I don't, so just leave me alone."

"What if I looked? Can I do that?"

"No! I already told you I don't have a lotus tile."

I was about to argue more when I felt someone touch my butt. I turned about quickly to find that no one was there, but felt my sack of gold was missing. Angry, I stormed around the side of the stall. A figure just managed to dash behind. Not about to let this scum-bucket get away with my cash I hulled ass to catch up to him, tackling him from behind and landing on my bad arm.

"Shit!" I cried, not letting go of the perpetrator but moving us both so it didn't hurt like hell.

"Are you crazy?!" The person says, who I see now is a kid about 10 dressed in raggedy clothing.

"Am _I_ crazy? You stole from me!" I force the sack out of his hands, by the red cloth and Fire Nation symbol on it I can tell it's mine, and let the kid go. He turns to face me, under his baggy clothes he looks really skinny and his face is covered in dirt. I feel pretty bad now. I soften up. "Why did you try to steal from me?"

"Does it matter? You probably stole it first." He accuses. "Why would a water tribe girl have such a fat bag of Fire Nation Gold?"

"Friends in high places. Now seriously, answer the question." I put my ninja grip on him to let him know he isn't going anywhere until I get some answers.

"Do I have to say it?" He whines, "Can't you see I'm dirt poor?"

"What about your family? Are they thieves too?"

"They're…gone." There's the slightest bit of a sad look in his eyes, but he hides it very well.

"There isn't anyone looking out for you?"

"There is Shan."

"Well then, let's go find Shan." I usher him forward, telling him to lead the way.

* * *

The kid, who I found out was named Kun, led me farther away from the town than I felt comfortable with. I was afraid of running into the Gaang out here. Luckily Kun took me to a cave, nowhere near the river.

"This cave looks nice." I commented, running my hand across the smooth walls.

"Thanks, I made it myself." The voice came from a corner of the cave, where the earth was made to resemble a living room. Sitting on the couch was a teenage boy, shaggy black hair, shirtless and toned, a bit dirty but it only made him seem more rugged. Ok, I'll admit it, he was hot.

"Shan… an earth bender… that sounds familiar…" I thought out loud before I face palmed, "Oh my, don't tell me! You were recently on a Fire Nation prison ship, right?"

"Yeah, me and Kun both. How'd you know that?" He walked over me, my face a mere inches away from his toned chest now. I refrained from touching him.

"I met your friends in Da Gang. Helped them break Suna's dad out of prison."

"Ah, a friend, good. We could use one of those, huh Kun?" We looked over to Kun.

"Yeah…" He said quietly. Kun looked a lot guiltier for attempting to steal my gold.

"How you two doing, now that your free? I mean… what are you going to do?" I started playing with my bangs, showing my nervousness.

"We were planning on hanging around here for a bit, then heading back to Da Gang. Kun isn't from around there, but he doesn't really have anywhere else to go."

"Alright then, here." I handed the gold over to Shan. He looked reluctant to take it.

"Money for food and supplies, maybe a horse or something." I answered his unasked question, "Kun tried stealing it earlier, but I wasn't sure how badly he needed it, now I'm sure you guys have more use for it than I do." Shan stared disappointed at Kun for a moment before turning back to me.

"We can't just take this. At least not without giving you something in return."

"Of course you can it's a gift."

"She was looking for a lotus tile at the market Shan." Kun offered.

"A lotus tile? That's a bit odd, but we've got one." Shan turned to the shadowed corners of the cave, unearthing hidden cubbies where he kept their stuff.

"Where'd you get it?" I was curious as to whether they knew the true meaning of the lotus tile.

"An old man on the ship we were on gave it to us. He said it would come in handy one day. I don't think this is what he meant, but here." He placed the tile gently in the palm of my hand.

"Thanks." I said casually.

"No, thank you!" Shan said earnestly, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me into a giant huge. When he released me our faces were merely inches apart, I looked into his dark brown eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul. He started to lean in closer. Blushing I ducked down very quickly, pretending I dropped the tile.

"Um… sorry I really must be going now." I stuttered, practically ripping my bangs off my head.

"Were you two about to kiss?" Kun pulled off a disgusted face really well.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. Why did I suddenly feel like I was cheating on someone I wasn't even with? I was halfway out the cave entrance when Shan grabbed my unbandaged wrist.

"Hey, who are you travelling with?"

"My Uncle, I really should be heading back."

"Do you have to?" He pauses, "I mean right now, I'd really like to thank you with more than just a pai sho tile. How about I take you to this little place in the market that I hear has excellent cakes."

Is he… Is he asking me out on a date?

"What about me Shan?" Kun asks, not looking very happy at almost getting left out or forgotten.

"Of course you'll be coming too." Shan replies, not missing a beat.

* * *

After being convinced to go on this not-a-date date with Shan and his adopted brother Kun, we headed back towards the pier, but not without some conversation.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Kun! You can't just ask that!" Shan chastises Kun.

"Why not?"

"Because… it's… you know… not polite." Shan explains weakly. "What if she doesn't want to talk about it." He whispers like I can't hear it, even though he and Kun are walking on either side of me.

"You know I can hear you guys right?"

"So do you want to talk about it or not?" Kun asks.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. I got burned while I was in Da Gang by one of the guards." Shan's face automatically becomes apologetic, as if he was the sole reason I got burnt.

"I'm sorry; you got hurt helping my friends…"

"No," I correct, "I got hurt before I met them. There was trouble with the guards around the port." Anger flashed across Shan's face before it softened and he gently took my left hand into his hands, careful not to hurt me.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It still throbs slightly, but only really hurts when it's touched or moves the wrong way."

The rest of the way was walked in silence.

* * *

"Come on guys, it's right around the corner." Shan said, leading us towards the mythical cake shop.

"That's what you said three corners ago Shan!" Kun whined.

"But this time I'm sure."

"You said that too." I joked.

In the corner of my eye I saw Zuko between the shops. He was about to get around the same corner we were. For some reason I couldn't let him see me with them.

"Uh Shan, I got to use the bathroom." The only sign of my inner panic was the hair wrapped around my finger.

"It's over there," he pointed behind me, "I'll show you." He led us away from Zuko, but I was still worried so I untied my orange scarf from around my face and hid my hair in it.

"Why are you trying to hide?" Kun asks from beside me.

"I'm not hiding." I deny.

"Then why are you whispering?" Damn, I didn't even notice I was whispering. I was saved from having to respond when we reached the outhouse. I'm not going to lie it was really gross. It's a good thing I didn't actually have to use it.

Instead I thought about what I was doing. Not the hiding in a gross outhouse part, but why I felt like I had to hide. Zuko and I weren't a couple. Even if I did have feelings for him it's only because I grew up watching his character develop and that's a bit weird. I'm not even sure we're the same species.

So what am I doing with Shan, and why do I feel like I'm betraying Zuko? I'm blaming it on my stupid teenage hormones.

"Are you almost done in there? You're taking forever!" Kun banged on the door of the outhouse. God that kid was annoying; I've only been in here for a few minutes.

* * *

"Mmmmm… These cakes are the best." I said between bites of the most delicious, sponge-y, dough-y, cake-ish thing of my life. "I don't even know what this is."

"It's a cake"

"Not where I come from, but either way it's supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

"That's not even a word." Kun protested.

"You know what kid? I'm not even going to argue that, that's how good this thing is."

Eventually all our cake is gone. Kun left, probably to pick more pockets. So now, it's just Shan and I, I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a bit awkward.

"Thanks for showing me this place." I say as I get up, "It was good, but I really must be going now."

"Lucy, wait." Shan stops me, "Before you go I just wanted to tell you thanks one more time and that I hope we'll meet again." He leans down, aiming for a kiss again. I intend to push him away before he can, but someone else stops it.

"Lucy?" I hear Zuko's voice from behind me. I twirl around, I can't see Shan's reaction, but he is so close now that I can feel him tense.

"Zuko, this isn't what it looks like."

"Doesn't matter what it looks like." He spoke with subdued anger, "You can just do whatever you want." He turned stiffly and left with heavy steps and tight fists.

"I gotta go." I said to Shan, leaving him dumbfounded. "Zuko!" I call out while running to catch up with him. "Zuko I swear I wasn't going to kiss him, you just interrupted before I had the chance to push him away."

"You don't have to lie to me Lucy. I don't care."

"Really? Because the way you're acting says otherwise." He doesn't reply, instead he continues walking, not even bothering to glance at me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Waterbending Scroll

**Chapter 10: The Waterbending Scroll**

I attentively follow after Zuko. I know he's mad at me, I think I know why too, but I'm honestly not sure he knows. Zuko goes back to Iroh's side, arms folded across his chest unhappily.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh told us.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko shouted with unnecessary rage. For some reason I don't think he was just talking about Iroh.

"Quite the contrary." Iroh tries to lighten the mood, "I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Now I see the parade of Fire Nation soldiers carrying armloads of merchandise. One of them carries a brass musical instrument.

"You bought a sumki horn!" I exclaim, temporarily excited despite the glare I receive from Zuko.

"For music night on the ship. You know about the sumki horn?" Iroh asks. I blush in embarrassment.

"Not really, I just know about it from the stories I've heard, but I know how to play instruments that look kind of similar, so I always wanted to try it."

"Then I'll be delighted to hear you play"

"Can we just go already?" Zuko said besides us, sounding annoyed. We only manage to walk a few feet before Iroh sees the pirate ship.

"This place looks promising!" He exclaims.

We entered the pirate ship and Iroh immediately found the creepy, ruby eyed, monkey statue.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" I rolled my eyes at him, I don't even like to shop this much, and I'm a girl. I actually looked around at the stolen booty which is mostly old vases and rugs that looked like they belong in Aladdin. I was examining a beautifully ornate red box when one of the pirates came over to talk to me.

"You have quite the eye, miss. That piece is said to hold the Heart of the Fire Nation, the most beautiful ruby necklace in the world. I can give you quite the offer for it." He smiled widely, showing his gapped smile.

"Let me guess, no one's been able to open it yet?" I say, trying and failing to open it myself.

"Yes, but it might open for someone with such pretty hair." His stare lingered a little too much on my hair for comfort.

"No thanks." I tried to move around the smelly pirate but he stepped in front of me.

"Just a moment, uh… miss. Where _did_ you get such light-colored hair?" This time he looked at more than just my hair.

"Born with it." I tried swerving around, but he stopped me again.

"Wait! Maybe we can work out a trade, uh…" He pointed to the golden fans attached to my hip, "What shiny fans you have there."

"The better to smack you with." I followed through with a demonstration. Before he had time to react Zuko intervened.

"Come on, Lucy. We're going to work with the pirates to find the Avatar." He said curtly and then turned around giving me the cold shoulder. I hurried to match his step.

"Zuko don't be mad at me. In case you wanted to know, it didn't mean anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said without looking at me. "If you really think I care what you do then you're wrong."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?! What am I still doing here?!" He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders, glaring into my eyes.

"The only thing I care about is capturing the Avatar, Okay? You're only dead weight." He whispered.

"Well… Fine then, you can capture the Aang without me!" I stormed down the plank of the pirate ship.

Walking down the market place, I begin to think of how Zuko must feel. I realize I don't know how he really feels about me. Did I betray him? A part of me feels like it does. I shake my head in disgust; he shouldn't have said that to me if he didn't mean it. I grip my head to sooth the coming headache.

"God I miss Scarlett."

"Sorry I'm not Scarlett, but maybe I can help with whatever's bothering you." I turn around to find Shan. "Why were you with that Fire Nation guy anyway?" He asked with an innocent curiosity, not at all angry or disgusted.

"They're not all bad you know." He stepped closer towards me, I didn't move.

"I wouldn't but I'll take your word for it."

"You're really nice Shan." So much nicer than Zuko, at least with the way he's being right now.

"Thank you." Shan stepped closer to me, this time I stepped backwards. I can't afford to develop feelings for this guy. I know the future of this world; I have to stay with Zuko.

"I have to go Shan." And like that I bolted back the way I came.

"Lucy!" Uncle shouted as I passed him.

"Uncle?" I went up and hugged him, "Uncle! Why aren't you with Zuko?"

"I just came out to beg for you to come back."

"Beg?"

"In my experience that's usually how you get a woman to forgive you." I gave a short laugh.

"Trust me Uncle, you're not the one who has to beg."

* * *

At dusk we left on a small cutter craft. I didn't want to go, but Uncle convinced me to. The Pirate Captain is aboard our ship; luckily he's the only pirate.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The Captain asks.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko said confidently. "They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water."

* * *

It gets late. I start to tire.

"You should talk to Zuko." Uncle advises.

"Why? He's the one with the bad attitude. I tried to explain what happened, but he wouldn't listen."

"Try to understand Lucy, that Zuko doesn't understand his own feelings sometimes. He still has some growing up to do."

"Don't I know it." I snort. "I'm going to bed, Uncle. Wake me when you hear Katara."

* * *

"Stupid!" The sound of Katara's frustrated attempts woke me up before Uncle did. The cutter craft is quickly docked and the pirates plus Zuko hurry off. After groggily getting up, I sneak off the boat and hide in the bushes. I don't want Katara or the others to know I'm here.

I step on a stray twig, it makes that cracking sound that makes me cringe, but I don't think anyone else noticed.

I watch as Katara runs straight into Zuko, and he traps her between his arms and his body. My eyes widen, I may not remember every detail of this episode, but I'm pretty sure he didn't do that.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He says real close to her face, but still loud enough so that I can hear it. Does he know I'm here?

Zuko and one of his soldiers bind Katara to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!"

"Try to understand," Zuko tries reasoning with her, but he also sounds different, his voice is more husky, " I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor." As he says this, he walks behind the tree, still managing to get too close to her as he whispers into her ear. "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." His lips are almost touching Katara's ear, yet he still manages to look in my direction. So he does know I'm watching, and he's trying to make me jealous! How dare he! Anyway, Zuko brings out Katara's necklace, gentling resting it on her neck.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" She's shocked.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." He jabs as he walks away with her choker. "Tell me where he is."

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" The Pirate Captain complains.

"I wonder how much money this is worth?" Zuko asks, taking out the scroll and producing fire beneath it. The pirates gasp; some even cry 'no'. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The captain sullenly agrees. The pirates disperse into the woods, searching for Aang.

At dawn the pirates return with Aang and Sokka tied up. They stare down Zuko and his men who have the scroll. Katara's tied to the tree in between and Iroh stands next to her.

"Nice work." Zuko comments.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara apologizes.

"No, Katara it isn't." Aang tries to reassure her.

"Yeah, it kind of is."Iroh crushes Aang's attempts.

"Give me the boy." Zuko addresses the pirates.

"You give us the scroll." The pirates demand in return.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka interjects.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko says, pointing at Sokka, "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The Pirate Captain asks.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" I have to physically stop myself from laughing; I didn't remember him calling Sokka that.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." Aang says, not catching onto Sokka's plan yet.

"I'm just sayin'," Sokka says to the pirates, "it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." The pirate Captain points to Zuko. The pirates begin to walk away with Aang and Sokka.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Cue a torrent from Zuko and his guards, bathing the ground beneath the pirates in flames. This is the catalyst to utter chaos and I can't tell what's happening, especially when smoke bombs go off. In the confusion I sneak over to where Katara is and untie her.

"Lucy!" Katara says in a shocked whisper. I can see from her expression that she doesn't know what to feel about me, since she's not sure what side I'm on.

"Don't worry Katara I'm on the Avatar's side." I say in complete honesty, hoping to assure her. "Come on Katara let's get that ship in the water." I say pointing to the pirate ship. We rush over to it. I halt when I hear Zuko fighting with the Pirate Captain across the smoke, I want to go over there and help him, but I can't. He'd probably become more upset with me if I did anyway.

"Lucy what are you doing? Come on!" Katara says, bringing me out of my trance. Zuko can take care of himself. When I get to the boat Katara is already trying to push the boat off the beach.

"It won't budge. Lucy, help me?"

"I don't think two girls can push this thing back… but I think two waterbenders could." Katara smiles at me. Then we proceed to bend the river back and forth. From behind we can hear Aang and Sokka running toward us.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aang says happily. Just as the two boys reach us, the water level raises around the prow just enough to let the ship float.

"Everybody in!" Katara orders. Aang is the last to get on before me, he turns around half up the ladder when he notices I'm not climbing up.

"Aren't you coming with us?" He asks.

"No."

"Why not?" He sounds perplexed. I want to say it's because I don't want to make Zuko any angrier than he is now, but I don't want them to start questioning my relationship with him. So what do I say?

"We all have our destiny Avatar, right now mine is here." Yeah, that sounds good. I start to turn back, but then I remember my new necklace. "Aang wait! I want you to have this." I take off the air nomad necklace and throw it up into Aang's waiting hand.

I run back to Zuko before Aang has a chance to say anything. He's still fighting the Pirate Captain. I open one of my fans and use it to slice between them, stopping there duel. I feel like a referee.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh says coming from the other side.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko says, roaring to keep dueling. I wonder if this was his way of venting out his frustration.

"It's no proverb." Iroh points to the pirate ship going down river.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" The Pirate Captain runs after his ship, although I don't know how he intends to catch it.

"Haha!" Zuko laughs at the pirate. Even though the sound was short, even though I know he's upset with me, the rare and beautiful sound of his laugh still makes my heart stop.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko stops laughing as he sees his ship, loaded with pirates, following the Avatar.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh says, scratching his chin.

"Come on, Uncle!" Zuko says running after his ship for some reason, and just as I thought he forgot about me or just didn't care about me, he calls out. "Lucy, hurry up!" I smile, calmly walking towards Zuko.

There's no need for me to rush, I know what happens next. The Gaang fights the pirates and the pirates get their soggy butts kicked. They all finally notice the waterfall at the end of the river; the gang almost successfully keep themselves from falling off the edge of the waterfall with waterbending, but then the pirates crash into their boat with Zuko's little cutter ship. By this time Zuko and Iroh noticed the waterfall too and are running to the river bank. Appa saves the day by catching the Gaang on his back and they fly safely away.

"My boat!" Zuko exclaims, looking over the edge of the waterfall at the pirates who went down with his little ship.

"Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this." Iroh laughs after regaining his breathe, "The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Uncle takes out the lotus tile with a huge smile on his face, one that forces me to smile too. I almost smack my forehead though, because I forgot Uncle had the lotus tile all along. And I went through all that trouble…

Zuko on the other hand is not as amused. He's seething, but trying to control his anger. Then he snatches the tile lightning fast, throwing it as far as he can over the waterfall. Uncle's smiling face instantly dropped; he couldn't believe Zuko did that.

"Oh Uncle, I just remembered!" I said as Zuko stalks back towards the town. "I did find a lotus tile in the market." I fished the tile out of my pocket. "Here!"

"Oh thank you Lucy! But really you should keep it; I think you might find more use for it later." He winked at me, before turning around to follow Zuko.


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Divide

**Chapter 11: The Great Divide**

We were on the move again, which meant I was stuck on the ship. I tried practicing my waterbending on deck, while Zuko trained.

It got a little frustrating because if I didn't want the chain of water to break as the ship cut through the ocean, I had to pick it up very quickly. I got maybe three drops of water the size of my head before I couldn't hold them and pick up more water at the same time.

"Ugh!" I complained as the water splashed back into the ocean. I sat down against the deck's railing, and decided to watch Zuko train. He was shirtless and sweaty. He was also incredibly angry. Well, he looked angry. Every move he made seemed to channel his frustration. Each strike was accompanied by an angrier than usual yell.

We haven't talked since the ship departed. The last thing he said to me was 'I hope he was worth it.' I don't even know what that was supposed to mean, I think he just said it because he was upset. I tried explaining, I apologized, but nothing was good enough to stifle his anger.

My view of Zuko was blocked by a rather happy belly.

"It's not polite to stare Lucy" Uncle said. I immediately turned fifty shades of red.

"Oh– I wasn't— I mean I just—I didn't—" I babbled, twirling my hair tightly around my finger.

"It's ok Lucy, I understand. My nephew is a good-looking boy." I turned even redder, making Uncle laugh, and I realized he was joking. Not that Zuko's not good-looking… "Why don't you join him? It looks like you really want too. Plus it would do you both a lot of good."

"No thanks. He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms yet." I said, forcing myself not to look at Zuko.

"Training doesn't require speaking." Once he saw I wasn't going to react, Uncle decided to add, "You know you shouldn't sleep on an argument."

"What do you expect me to do Uncle?" I yell, "I already apologized. I am not going to beg for his forgiveness!" I stomped back to my room, slamming the door behind me. Zuko probably heard that, but I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I just don't care.

Maybe if I keep telling myself that, it'll come true.

* * *

**Knock** **Knock**

"I don't want any!" I screamed at the door.

"Fine, then I won't bring in the tea, but I really just want to talk" Iroh said on the other side of the door. I dash from my bed to the door in less than a second.

"Tea Uncle?" I ask, opening the door to let the man and his tray of tea in.

"Jasmine, your favorite." I smile, because yes, jasmine is my favorite.

"Thank you, Uncle." I say as he pours two warm cups of the light yellow-green liquid. "Tea always makes me feel a little better."

"Me too." Uncle agrees, "Now I talked to Zuko—"

"Oh no." I said gripping harder on to my cup so it doesn't fall.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad. From what I can tell it's just jealousy."

"So what can I do to make him speak to me again?"

"Have you tried talking to him first yet?"

"No." I say defeated.

* * *

Honestly, I did try to talk to Zuko. Well, I planned on it. At dinner. But Dinner came and Zuko wasn't there. He hid himself away in his room. Like a hermit. I was becoming a bit annoyed by his behavior.

Under Uncle's order I went to bring Zuko his food. Once I reached his door though, I stalled.

I went to go knock, but my knuckles just hovered over the door's surface. Ok, I was nervous. I didn't want to go through the awkward conversation that may come up, or the stabbing silence that I would most likely get, or the harsh words that were still very likely. All my options looked bad, and I didn't want them. So I took the coward's approach.

"Your dinner's here." I yelled through the door. After setting the tray on the floor I bolted. I ran all the way to my room, shut the door, and screamed into my pillow.

* * *

_I can see Zuko's face so clearly. His amber eyes glowing at me. His hair cut, with that horrible pony-tail I secretly hate. He's smiling that smile that always gets me. Then I can see ridges of his scar._

_I reach out to touch, only to realize how far away Zuko is. We're on either side of the Great Divide._

_I start running to him. I don't even know what I'm running on, probably air as I can still see the Great Divide beneath me. _

_Try as I might, Zuko doesn't get any closer. He's not moving, but with each stride I take, he only gets farther and farther away from me. When I run faster the further he goes. _

_I'm running out of breathe. My chest heaves. I'm sweating and for nothing. _

"_Zuko!" I cry out, desperate. _

"_Lucy!" In my dreaming state I think its Zuko calling back to me._

"Lucy!" I hear it again, and it's most definitely Uncle and he's shaking me.

I wake up, breathing hard and sweaty like in my dream.

"Uncle!" I say breathlessly to the man kneeling beside my bed.

"Oh Lucy, I was worried about you. You kept crying out Zuko's name. Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes Uncle, I dreamt I was separated from Zuko by a great canyon and every attempt I made to get closer to him made us farther apart." I divulged. "Do you think that's really going to happen?"

"Do I think you're going to be separated by a canyon with no way of reuniting? No." I offer a small smile at his joke.

"You know I mean figuratively Uncle. Are we going to be that divided?"

"I don't think so Lucy." He says seriously, "Don't worry about it so much, a dream is just a dream if you let it be. Now didn't I tell you not to go to bed on an argument?" He scolds.

"I know Uncle; I just don't know what to do! It's times like these I miss Scarlett."

"Who is Scarlett?" Uncle asks.

"My best friend, practically my sister, we've known each other nearly our entire lives." I stop, remembering Scar, I can feel the ghost of a smile tugging at my lips, "God we did some stupid stuff together."

* * *

Despite Uncle's attempts to bring us together, Zuko and I still haven't talked. It's been a couple of days since the um…fiasco. I don't know what to say or do about him. Why do I have to fix this? Why do I have to do everything? I already apologized, what more does he want?

I'm practicing with my fans now while the deck is empty. I haven't seen Zuko all day; he must be sulking in his room.

"For the LAST time, no more changes in the direction of this ship, unless I SAY SO!" Or screaming at the crew…

"Sail ho! Fire in the hole!" That definitely wasn't Zuko; I turned to see a fire nation cruiser approaching too close for comfort. By the sight of the Jolly Roger on its flag pole, I'd say it was a pirate ship. They sent over a nasty sized fireball that barely missed and hit the water.

"Call all the men on deck!" Zuko commanded to the man he was just yelling at. Before anyone else can come out the pirates reached us, earth benders used stones tablets to connect onto our ship.

10 men that just didn't belong gleefully jumped on the ship. They were an odd bunch, while the majority where obviously from the fire nation, three of them bore insignia from the earth kingdom, and one looked distinctly like he was from the water tribe.

"What is going on here?" I asked no one in particular as I prepped my fans for battle.

"Piracy, lass" One of the pirates answered, I quickly got into an attack position. "Oh if I were you lassie, I'd put those toys down before someone gets hurts." He gripped the sword at his hip threateningly, he must be a non-bender.

As he draws his sword I use my fans in a well-practiced move where I use his armpit as a vantage point to knock him down. Then, taking advantage of his place on the floor I hit him hard enough in the right spot to knock him out. Now without a pirate directly in front of me I see the chaos that has formed.

We weren't outnumbered because Zuko's men were on deck now. I wonder when that happened. Uncle couldn't be seen anywhere among the warring soldiers and pirates. He must be having his afternoon nap, of all times for him to be sleeping. I found Zuko easily, and although there were plenty of his own guards fighting, Zuko was holding his own against two firebending pirates.

I'm not sure how long he'll be able to though. I make my way across the deck easily enough. Either the pirates don't think of me as much of a threat, or they're too busy fighting already to notice me. As I approach I take up some water, a feat more easily done now that the ship isn't moving. I send it forth, aiming for one of the pirates, but he moves just so, so that the water hits Zuko instead, disorienting him.

Within seconds I'm between Zuko, who slipped and fell to the floor, and the pirates using my fans to interfere with the flames that would have hit him because of me.

"Sorry Zuko." I said as he got up.

"Just watch what you're doing." He growled. The two pirates surrounded us, forcing Zuko and I to stand back to back. It was horrible; we kept bumping into each other, messing up the others' moves, narrowly dodging the pirate attacks as a result. We were completely out of sync. This fighting together thing wasn't going to work out at the moment. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks; I probably just made things worse by coming over here.

I tried to move out and bring one of these guys with me. I know Zuko could take one of them easily, but they just weren't interested in me. I ended up stepping –and tripping– over one of the pirate's feet. I landed on my face and my bad hand on the hard deck. My fans slipped from my hands, gliding along the deck.

"Ow…" I complained.

"Oh, what a surprising treasure I've found." A voice said above me, making me shiver. I looked up, into the cold black eyes of the man I can only assume is the captain. He wore a tattered old Fire Navy Uniform, which explains their ship, and surprisingly a pristine pirate hat. "Come on boys, this is going nowhere, let's just take the girl and be on our way." He picked me up by a fistful of my hair.

"Lucy!" Zuko yelled, but the two pirates I left him with knocked him out. I don't know what the soldiers were doing. Did they not have any sense of loyalty? Maybe it was just too chaotic with all the fighting going on, the pirates must be waiting for their captain to aboard the ship.

The captain twisted me about so I had to move with him all the way to his ship before he released me. Another pair of hands came around to tie me up. Now that I look at the Pirate Captain face to face I noticed his peculiar hair color. A deep red.

I didn't feel anything as the pirates clambered onto the ship. Or when their earth bender brought up the plank connecting the two vessels. Not even when the ship started to leave as fast as it could. I was just too numb, with te sound of Zuko's last scream replaying over and over in my head.

Once the replay ended that's when I wanted to break down and cry. But I didn't. I don't want to appear weak in front of these bastards.

"Oh, yes she's a pretty one." The Captain said, gripping my chin with his filthy hands. "And such exotic hair, she'll raise a pretty piece of gold at the black market. Anything you'd like to say girl?"

"I like your hat." It was the only civilized thing I had to say at the moment.

"Take her to her cell." He smiled a greasy, disgusting smile.

* * *

The cells on this ship were just like the prison cells in Da Gang, only so much worse. They were dank and musty and smelled like salty piss. If I didn't get out of here soon, I'm going lose it.

Therefore every moment since they left me here has been dedicated to scheming. For awhile I wondered if I could melt the bars with fire bending, then I tried and I couldn't produce a single puff of smoke. I went back to scheming and pacing about every inch of the 5x4 cell. I would have paced on the ceiling if I could, but I had to stop when someone came by so they didn't think I'd gone crazy.

The boy, and I do mean boy since he looked no older than 12, was obviously from the water tribe with his dark complexion and bright blue eyes. He brought me food and tea. I loved him already.

"Compliments of Captain Bloodbeard." He said.

"Bloodbeard?" I repeated.

"They say he dyes his hair in the blood of his victims."

"Whose they? His victims? Or is that just some bullshit he's spreading around to make himself seem like a badass?" The boy's eyes grew wide in fear. Oops, I scared him.

"I should really go." The boy said quickly.

"Wait!" I say, grabbing onto his sleeve before it's out of reach. If he goes, I'll be alone without any chance. "Talk to me." Ii practically came out as a whine.

"I shouldn't." He tried to leave again, but I got a firmer hold of his arm.

"Please? Here, I'll start. My name is Lucy, I'm 16."

"Tatkret, I'm 12." I was right.

"Well, Tat, I can call you Tat right?" He nodded, "Ok, Tat if you don't mind me asking, how _did_ you get into the piracy business?"

"My father, Onartok, wanted to be a healer, but in the north pole that's just considered a women's profession. Captain Bloodbeard gave my father a chance to do what he's always wanted."

"How did your father meet the captain?"

"Through Yakone, my brother, he's the one who really wanted to be a pirate. We were fishing when the ship crashed into the ice, apparently their old pilot died, and Yakone was one of the best ice dodgers in the North Pole. He was so excited to see the pirate ship; he said it was finally our chance to make something of ourselves."

"Alright Tat, story-time's over, move along now." A voice said from the door, as Tat left he was replaced by a woman with matted black hair, red eyes, and a sassy attitude. "Hey, name's Kit." She offered a surprisingly clean hand.

"Lucy." I said cautiously, but I decline to take her hand. She puts it down calmly, as if my refusal didn't bother her. It probably didn't.

"I get it. You probably shouldn't trust me, but what if I said I could get you out of here?" Suddenly all my attention was on her. "See, now you're interested. Ol' Bloodbeard wouldn't understand, but I'm not particularly fond of selling people."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting me out? Won't you get in trouble?" She smiled as if I just told a joke.

"Besides being the only female on this crew, I'm also the captain's daughter." She pulled out a set of rusty keys from behind her back, "You can say I have a lot of influence on this ship."

* * *

I snuck around the ship quietly behind Kit. She was leading me to one of the escape boats. Things went bad when she turned around a corner and came back knocked out. I was terrified, thinking I'd find one of the more scary looking pirates. Instead, Zuko came around towards me. His eyes lit up and I swear he almost smiled in relief.

"Lucy!" He whispered.

"Zuko what are you doing here?" I yelled quietly.

"I came to rescue you."

"By yourself? After just two of them kicked your ass? Not to mention you could have gotten lost trying to find me. You don't think these things through at all, do you?"

"You're in danger Lucy, what more is there to think about?" Oh. I think I died. "Come on, let's get out of here"

We went without another word, managing somehow to get to his dinghy without confrontation.

* * *

"Why did you go out with him?" Zuko asked when we were finally back on his ship and far, far away from the pirates.

"Come on, Zuko! I told you it wasn't a date. I just ran into his brother and they needed help, so I gave them some money—"

"Money? Where did you get money?"

"That's not important right now," I moved on, "but I wanted to help them out since they really needed it, and then he wanted to repay me—"

"With the money you just gave them?" he said incredulously.

"Yes! Now let me speak." Shesh, no wonder Zuko gets so mad when I interrupt him. "He wanted to repay me, and at first I did refuse, but he was just so nice and so persistent, I couldn't say 'no'. Zuko, please understand, it didn't mean anything."

"So… You don't like him?" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"No, I don't like him." I confirmed.

"Good." Zuko said, making my heart swell. Too bad he looked so awkward right after the word left his mouth. "Umm, Lucy, I've decided I want you to hold on to this." From his pocket Zuko produced Katara's necklace. He stepped behind me, gently wrapping the choker around my neck, and clasping it. Instinctively my hand went straight to the pendant.

"Zuko, do you know what significance this necklace has to the people of the Northern Water tribe?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. My heart was beating too fast for me to function properly.

"No. Why, what is it?"

"Nothing Zuko, never mind."


	12. Chapter 12: The Scar

**Chapter 12: The Scar**

_Beneath my feet a forest begins to grow. The trees spring up. Vines hang from the branches. The flowers bloom. The grass pops up beneath my feet. A river starts to flow. Birds fly. Deer hide between the trees that squirrels climb. It's all so beautiful. _

_It's also very wrong. It's too quiet. The animals in this forest are the kind of creatures I would expect in any forest back home, yet none of the creatures make a sound. _

_I make my way to a lone bird sitting on a low branch, its back is turned to me. The bird hops around to face me as I approach and I gasp. The bird is faceless. With this realization all the other woodland animals look to me and I can see that they too are missing their faces. The first bird flies to my shoulder, and then flies rapidly away._

_I follow it through the forest, across a river, up a hill until I reach an old tree. The tree is bare and its roots are large and twisted into a cave._

_In my dream like state I don't know what to expect inside the cave. If I could think rationally it would be too obvious._

"_Welcome!" I was greeted by a white face, with grey patches around its eyes and blood-red lips. The rest of the body was like a centipede and it was making its way around me. I remained emotionless, because even though I hadn't realized what I was walking into, I knew now._

"_Koh the face stealer." Was it rude to call him that to his face? Did he do anything else as a spirit?_

"_My reputation seems to precede me, young Prophet_." _I don't like the danger in his voice, it makes my insides shake from the most off-hand comments._

"_And it seems my reputation precedes me."_

"_Not at all. It's just…your face is new, but I can still see who you are."_

"_You've met me before?" I ask, sure that I've never met him, but still unsure about what it means to be the Prophet. _

"_Yes and no. I've never seen this face, but I have met past prophets, and I'm certain I'll meet you again. You're too valuable not to." Koh's face is mere inches from my own now, the eight legs around his face almost touching me. "With hair like that, I can't say I have anything like it in my collection." _

"_That's unfortunate for you then." _

_Koh turns away, "What's unfortunate is your feelings for a certain firebender."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I deny. Koh turns back swiftly, "No!" I know I broke my mask; I was too furious, too heartbroken. Koh's face had changed into Zuko's. _

_I don't see how it happens. I don't even feel it. The next thing I know I'm looking at my own face connected to that centipede body and surrounded by eight insect like legs._

I wake with a scream. It takes me a moment to catch my breath, I'm breathing so hard. I clutch to the choker at my neck, as if it was the only thing keeping me here. I'm drenched in sweat, it's disgusting.

I've only just got my heartbeat back to a normal pace when my door flies open, a flaming foot following close behind.

I scream, again.

"Zuko!" I exclaim the moment I see his face. "What are you doing?"

"You screamed." He said simply, coming closer to lightly stroke my face, "I thought you might be in trouble, I don't want to lose you again."

"Thanks, Zuko." I say, relishing in his touch. "But I'm fine really." He frowned at that.

"Are you sure? You've been having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest. How do you know I've been having nightmares?"

"I hear you, when I pass by sometimes…" he cut off with a blush. This was my first nightmare since I was on the pirate ship a day ago. That must mean he still cared about me when we were fighting. "Lucy… Why are you smiling like that?" I hadn't noticed the giant grin that spread ear-to-ear on my face.

"Oh, nothing…" I said, blushing like he just had. "Well, time for bed." I rolled over, bringing my blanket with me to cover me up.

* * *

When I woke up again it was the afternoon. I quickly got ready and made my way to the main deck where Zuko and Iroh were. Of course Zuko was looking through his telescope and hadn't noticed me come up.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Despite the danger in Iroh's tone I couldn't stop smiling, I love this episode.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko lowered his telescope, turning around to notice me. He gave me a quick smile before turning back to Iroh. "The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."

"The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh advised.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said, completely disregarding his Uncle's suggestion.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko's eyebrow goes up in concern as he finally sees that Lieutennant Jee and another crew member have overheard. Zuko goes to speak with Jee. "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

After Zuko leaves back into the ship Iroh and I talk to Lieutenant Jee.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up." Iroh said.

"Plus he's in a bad mood because we've lost sight of the avatar." I add, trying to calm the lieutenant.

* * *

Later that day I can see the dark edges of a storm in the horizon, yet the ship continues on toward it. Zuko makes no attempt to change his mind about our course. Four crewman, including Lieutenant Jee, are there looking at the storm clouds. Jee turns, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.

"Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

"Lucky guess." Iroh says, coming on deck next to me.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko threatened, pointing to himself. He tries to walk past the Lieutenant, butJee can no longer contain his disapproval.

"What do you know about respect?"As Lieutenant Jee speaks Iroh and I gesture for him to stop talking, our vain attempt to avoid the conflict. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle and even to your girlfriend," I blushed quickly at that, but it's not like I'm going to correct him, "shows you know nothing about respect." By now Uncle and I have given up, and synchronize our face-palms. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" Stung, Zuko is beyond angry. His eyebrow is even twitching, not a good sign. He turns and assumes a firebending stance with Lieutenant Jee following suit.

"Easy now." Iroh gestures calmly. Both men ignore him, crossing their wrists as smoke curls from where they meet, indicating the start of combat.

"Enough!"Iroh and I interject, breaking the two apart. Iroh continued, "We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better." The Prince and the Lieutenant glare at each other just a moment longer, before turning and walking away in opposite directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko says to Iroh. Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko shoves him off. Unable to handle this any longer I step in front of Zuko, placing my good hand on his chest.

"Zuko please, Iroh just doesn't want you to make enemies with the crew. Neither do I." He made an annoyed sound before shoving my hand off and walking away.

* * *

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" Lieutenant Jee complained to some of the other crewmen. "I mean who does Zuko think he is?" Uncle and I were still in the shadows of the hallway when we heard him.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked, walking into the dimly lit room. The four men around the fire stand to show Iroh respect.

"General Iroh! We were just –" Lieutenant Jee tried to say.

"It's ok. May I join you?"

"Of course, sir!"

I know what's about to happen next, Iroh's going to tell them the story of Zuko's scar. I know it already, so there's no reason for me to stick around. That being said, I left the crew to Iroh, escaping through the shadows to Zuko's quarters.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"For the last time, we're staying on course!" came Zuko's annoyed reply.

"Zuko, it's me." I said softly. Within half a beat the door opened.

"Lucy?" I pushed passed him into his room.

"They're talking about you Zuko." I tattled.

"I bet they are. What sort of horrible things are they calling me?" He asked, I almost laughed.

"Nothing like that. Iroh is telling the story of how you got your scar." There was a flash of emotion in his eyes, but he looked to the floor too quick for me to tell what it was.

"Why aren't you there? Don't you want to know too?" I moved closer, gently placing my hand on the left side of his head. I didn't try to make him look at me; I just traced the edge of his scar with my thumb.

"I already know Zuko." He looked up gingerly.

"You do? How?"

"Remember what I told you about this world being just a story where I come from?"

"And I'm in the story?" He said almost disbelievingly.

"Yep." I replied. "You know Zuko, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, your scar is beautiful." He winced, throwing my hand from his face, and turning away from me so I couldn't see the look on his face. He could be angry, or he could be crying, I wouldn't know.

"No, it's not." He spoke carefully, as not to betray any emotion, "It's ugly. It's the mark of my disgrace and dishonor."

"That's not true. It marks the difference between you and your father, and trust me Zuko, you are much better. That scar is beautiful, and you want to know why? Because it's a part of you, and I'm sure you wouldn't become the same person without it."

"Is that really what you think?"

"It's what I know Zuko." He turned around and gave me a hug. At first I was shocked, but when he started to pull away awkwardly I trapped him in my arms. "Do you want me to tell you a secret?" I asked his chest, I continued without his reply, "I have a scar too."

"I know, your burn." He stroked my left arm cautiously, careful not to touch the burnt area.

"That's not what I'm talking about Zuko, the scar I'm talking about…I got when I was 14." I stepped out of the comfort of his embrace and pushed my bangs away from my face. For the first time Zuko saw my whole forehead, he gasped. I tried not to show how scared and insecure I was at that moment.

Back home the only people who knew about this scar were my family and Scarlett. I admit, mine wasn't as bad as Zuko's, but the distorted skin was still hard to look at. The scar was about 2 inches long, cutting across the right side of my forehead, top to bottom at a slant. The initial hit from the coffee table left a relatively straight rigid line, which for some reason has never toned down its dark color. Stemming from that base line were numerous little scars that resulted from the shattered glass of the tabletop.

"How did you get that?" He asked, lightly tracing the scar. His fingers left a tingling warm sensation wherever they touched. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to keep myself from trembling.

"My Aunt Melody," I started, suddenly finding it difficult to speak, but I carried on because that was not good enough. "When I was little, my Aunt Mel was always my favorite person. She let me do things that would make my mother faint. Fun things. She taught me all kinds of things from ice skating to horse-back riding. We went to the mountains and deserts and beaches, it was through her that I saw the world. Mother was so strict and protective of me, but she couldn't keep me from Melody.

"So you got the scar, from doing one of those things?"

"I wish." I smiled a sad smile. "No, when I was almost eleven Aunt Mel went… well she went crazy I guess. She started seeing things, she called them spirits, and she was terrified of them. Once Aunt Melody told me that the spirits wanted to take her away, but she didn't want to go again."

"Again?"

"The doctor said she probably had an episode before, but it must have been so brief we hadn't noticed." I shrugged. "Well, one day when I visited her she had an episode and pushed me away, I fell and hit my head on the corner of a glass table. It was a complete accident, but I don't like the looks some people give me when they see it. And I'm not fond of them asking how I got it. I don't want people judging my Aunt when they don't even know her."

Zuko didn't say anything; he just hugged me again, this time I didn't hesitate in hugging him back. I felt near tears remembering my Aunt, but I also felt angry. That's weird… I shouldn't be – Violently I stepped away from Zuko. A warm fiery sensation bubbled at my core. The torches lighting the room burned up to the ceiling. It lasted for a few seconds before the fires went out completely.

"Lucy, what was _that_?" Zuko asked from his mattress. I wondered briefly how he got there.

"I – I –" That's it, I have to tell him "Zuko, I have a confession to make." He tried to stand, but I pushed him back down. "Sit." I sat down next to him, "Remember at Avatar Roku's Temple when I went all space-y and bent the lava?" He nodded, "And then you wondered how I did it, and at the time I wasn't completely sure, but now, I'm almost certain. Have you ever heard of the Prophet?"

"Only in Legends, the Prophet hasn't been seen in –"

"400 years, I know. Well, I'm the Prophet, Zuko. I'm connected to the spirits and the Avatar, I know that's true, but I think the connection is empathetic. That means whenever Aang experiences a strong emotion I feel it too, and when Aang gets really mad he usually enters the Avatar State. When he enters the Avatar State, I think I do to. That's what just happened." Zuko listened in shocked silence.

"Does that mean you can bend all the elements like the Avatar?"

"I don't know, I guess. I'm not exactly an expert on this." Suddenly we could hear the strike of lightning, without a second thought Zuko and I ran down to the main deck. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh ran up from the lower deck and met up with us. With all the water raining down on us and the waves harshly rocking the deck it was a bit difficult to stay standing, but I suppose I found it a bit easier than Zuko and Jee. I wasn't excluded from being drenched though.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked

"I don't know!" Jee responded

"Look!" Iroh pointed up to the bridge tower. Someone is hanging off some of the rigging.

"The helmsman!" Zuko and Lieutenant Jee climbed up an external ladder up to the bridge and to save the helmsman. I hadn't been paying attention to anything else, so it's a good thing Uncle sensed the lightning coming. He pushed me out of the way as the lightning strike flared, bending the lightning through his body, and forcing it to strike open water. I went to help the now smoking Uncle, luckily he was otherwise undamaged.

I turn when I hear the cry of the helmsman as he falls. I'm just in time to witness Zuko grabbing a hold of the man as he falls and making sure that Lieutenant Jee helps the helmsman to the ladder. I swell with pride seeing them work together to save a life like that.

As soon as Zuko's feet touch the deck I'm already there waiting, a goofy grin on my face. Looking at him right now, as he's soaking wet and appearing heroic, I'm so tempted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. But I don't, it's not the right time. Zuko looks at me as if he wanted to say something, but then his head snaps up to stare at the clouds behind my head.

"The Avatar!" He says, as Appa flies across the stormy sky.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asks, obviously he has grown more respect for Zuko tonight. I hope the rest of the crew has too. Zuko pauses to think.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." I smile wide, wanting to hug him again for his decision but restrained myself, thinking it would be inappropriate in front of his crew.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh advised.

I don't know what to do with myself once the crew starts toward the eye of the storm. I stand in the middle of the deck, soaking wet, half way in a daze when without warning I feel the now familiar power of the Avatar state. It's different this time though, there's no angry sub tone and it has a purpose I can feel, but not for me. This time I have nothing to bend.

When I come back to normal Zuko is looking after Appa and the Gaang as they fly away. Then I notice Uncle is staring worriedly at me.

"What was I doing?" I ask, because I'm really not sure how I look to other people when that happens.

"Nothing. Just…glowing."

"Glowing?" The word accidentally comes out as a shrill shriek. I didn't even mean to say it because it makes total sense and I'm not surprised.

"Yes."

"What color?"

"Blue." I let out a breath of relief. For some reason the thought of me glowing any other color worried me, as if it would have some horrible meaning, like something was horribly wrong with me.

I walk up behind Zuko. He was still standing in place looking up the eye of the storm after a flying bison that has long since gone. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder, indicating that I'm here. My touch appeared to stir something in him again. Zuko turned around to face me, but he bore no emotion. It was almost scary seeing him like that, so unusual, but I knew it was probably from his struggle with letting the Avatar go.

"I'm very proud of you Zuko. You made a wise choice today." I smiled at him, trying to encourage something to show through, I didn't like him like this.

"Thank you, Lucy." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: The Red Spirit

**Chapter 13: ****The Red Spirit**

I moved my piece after a few minutes of deep thinking and strategizing. Uncle moved within the second after my move. If I was smarter or better at this game I wouldn't take so long to make a move, that just gives Uncle plenty of time to get three steps ahead.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." I try to block out Lieutenant Jee talking, it makes it difficult to focus on the game at hand. "But, if we continue heading northeast –"

I'm almost thankful for Jee cutting off, but now there's a shadow blocking my light. I give up and gape at the huge fire navy ship along with everyone else.

"What do they want?" Zuko asks, slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Uncle suggests hopefully._ If only. _

Our ship rested alongside the double-smoke stack Fire Nation vessel and some man came aboard carrying a scroll and some news. He unrolled the scroll to reveal a wanted poster with a drawing of Aang and some Asian calligraphy writing on it that I couldn't read.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." The man informed. This was all very distracting. I finally made my move on the pai sho board even though I hadn't really thought about it. Of course Uncles moves one of his tiles automatically afterwards.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" I look at the move Uncle just made and nearly slap myself. I've lost, again.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," the man states.

"Off my ship!" Zuko orders, this time angrily. The man and his two guards leave as Zuko commanded.

"Excellent!" Iroh exclaims, just noticing that the game is over. He leans forward and gathers all the tiles on the table "I take the pot. But, you're improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again."

"No thanks Uncle, why don't you give the men another shot." I gesture to the few crewmen that have been watching and get up so that they can get beaten by Iroh next.

"It's not that big of deal you know?" I say as I come up behind Zuko who's giving the waves a good stare down.

"I can't let Zhao capture the Avatar." He replies definitely.

"I know." I smile.

* * *

The sun is almost set. The ship is gliding by the shore. And Zuko is channeling his anger into his fire bending like he normally does on the foredeck. For the most part I've left him alone, but he's been solitary for over an hour now, and both Uncle and I are starting to worry.

"Are you alright Zuko?" I speak first. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." I try to joke, but I still want him to respond.

"I don't care what they do."

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Iroh encourages his nephew.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." He sounds desperate and afraid. He turns away from us and whispers, "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

My heart reaches out to Zuko.

"No Zuko, that won't happen I'm sure of it."

"Then you have more confidence than I do." He replied before making his way to his room.

* * *

Zuko didn't stay in his room all day. He roamed about the ship doing who knows what, but I hadn't seen him until he walked by the front deck as I participated in music night.

I was playing the tsungi horn, which was less like a French horn than I first thought, but still easy to figure out. I quickly learned how to play to the tune of Uncle's rendition of the song "Jasmine Flower".

"Flower of jasmine, oh so fair!  
Flower of jasmine, oh so fair!  
Budding and blooming here and there,  
Pure and fragrant all declare.  
Let me take you with tender care,  
Your sweetness for all to share.  
Jasmine fair, oh jasmine fair."

As Uncle finished we saw Zuko staring at us from the door way.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh said delighted, "Have you come out for music night?"

"Not if Lucy's signing." He said.

"Don't worry, Zuko, I'm only playing the tsungi horn." I raise the brass horn for him to see. "There won't be any bleeding ears tonight."

"Still, I got other things to do." He walked into the command tower, going who knows where.

"Doing what?" I asked, setting the horn down and running after Zuko for answers, when I got to the doorway I turned back to the crew set up for music night. "Sorry Uncle, perhaps another time."

I followed Zuko up to his room, only to find the door closed and locked.

"Zuko! Zuko, what could you possibly be doing? We aren't even docked."

"So?" I heard from the other side of the door, "I'm not letting Zhao capture the Avatar first." There was some rustling, then Zuko opened the door just enough to poke his head out. "Do you think I shouldn't? Will it make a difference?"

For a second I didn't understand why he was asking me. Then it dawned on me that it's because he knows I have a better view of the future. And then as the metaphorical sun rose higher I finally got what was happening.

"Oh, OH! That's tonight? Well then just forget I was ever here."

"What –?" He started, confused, but I ignored his question.

"Yes Zuko—or is it no? Either way, just carry on like you would have. No need to change any of your plans because of me." I giggled nervously, turned around, and started to make my way down the hall.

"So it does make a difference?" He called after me

"Yes, definitely yes. Just do whatever you were going to do like I was never here."

* * *

I swam to the shore, drying myself off via waterbending, this time getting myself completely dry. I blindly found my way through the forest to the only spot I recognized from the show. The spot Aang would take Zuko.

I have no real plan of what to do. I just need to make sure Zuko will be ok. Going as I am is out of the question though; I have to come up with a disguise. Stripping out of my water tribe jacket and dress, leaving me in just my leggings and long-sleeved undershirt, I kneel down to… pray, I guess, or at least ask the spirits for help. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. But Zuko could use my help and it's worth a shot.

"Agni…" I say out loud, she's the only spirit I've actually spoken to, maybe she'll be more likely to help. "I don't know how this works here, but I really need your help…to save the Avatar. " And Zuko, but I'm not going to say that part out loud. The wind picked up, blowing the trees and sending dirt into my eyes. I had to turn away and cover my face with my arm. Once the wind stopped though, the area was illuminated in a red light.

"Open your eyes child" A kind voice said. I did as she commanded and looked face to face with Agni in her dragon form. "Good, now hide your things in that tree over there, quickly." I complied, folding my clothes, scarf, and headband and laying them in a hole between the tree roots. I reached for my fans, but Agni stopped me. "No, you won't need those."

"How am I going to fight then?" It was the first thing I've said since calling for Agni, I was surprised by how small I sounded in comparison.

"Don't worry about that. Now, for your disguise." Before I could comprehend what was going on I was wrapped up in a red light that could have only belonged to Agni.

* * *

"We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element!" I hear Zhao's speech from my hiding place within the tower. "Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!" The three cheers from the soldiers listening disgust me, making me grow impatient. _"_This is the year Sozen's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!" The soldiers give one final cheer as Zhao turns inside. With their backs to me I knock out Zhao's accompanying guard and transcriber.

Zhao turned around when he heard the pained sounds of the men behind him. His eyes widen a bit as they take me in. Agni has disguised me by making my clothes all red and covering my face with a mask I have yet to see for myself.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily.

"The Red Spirit." I said, though I didn't recognize my own voice, it seems Agni is disguising me in more ways than one. "You have insulted the spirits by capturing the Avatar Zhao. Free him, or feel their wrath."

"I don't know who you think you're trying to kid little girl, but if you were smart, you'd leave before you felt _my_ wrath." Zhao was confident, but he was still angry and that would be his downfall.

"You've made your choice then." I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, I didn't pick those words, but Agni guided my movements resulting in a powerful blast of fire. The blast burned a hole in the door right next to Zhao's head. "If you were smart you'd start running because next time I won't miss."

Zhao didn't back down though, not that I expected him to anyway, instead he retaliated with his own fire blast. I went to dodge but Agni surprised both Zhao and I by bending Zhao's own fire so it hit him directly in the chest. Zhao was knocked back into the door, startled, but otherwise unharmed.

"Guards!" He stood up quickly, getting out of the way of the door as two men came in prepared to fight.

I sent fireballs at them, hitting one guy in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. Both recovered quickly, sending their own balls of fire my way. I bended those too, combining them into one super ball that was big enough to hit both their heads at the same time. They separated to dodge it and I took the chance to get behind them. When they looked back to where I was to find me missing, I knocked them out.

I turned towards where I had hoped Zhao would be, but he had left long ago. I ran out the door in search of him. The only thing on my mind: Zuko.

Midway down a corridor I got distracted by a mirror, I would have just ran past it, but the red light reflecting off it lured me in. My curiosity had won me over. I stared into the glass for a few seconds, taking in the image before me. The mask covered my face with that of a ferocious dragon, a long mane in the back hiding my hair. The dragon was familiar, and I know I remembered it from Agni; she had given me her face. I moved on quickly. No need to let Zhao win because I got distracted.

Finding my way to the corridor with the hanging soldiers I knew this was the right path. In a few short seconds I found Zhao opening the door to Aang's prison cell.

"The Avatar has already escaped, Zhao." I say as I come out of the shadows. The man lets out a volley of fire as he rotates. I dodge it, blasting my own torrent of flames. My fire follows Zhao as he runs towards me, but instead of the attack I assumed would be coming he runs down the hall. I'm momentarily shocked, but get over it and run after the coward.

He's fast, I catch up though, as he reaches the balcony where this all started.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

I growl, realizing I've come too late. I run toward Zhao, once he notices I'm coming he prepares to block himself from my attack that never comes. Instead, I jump up onto the railing and launch myself out into the courtyard. In hindsight this seems like a very bad idea.

As I soar through the sky, I feel Agni take control again, wisps of her spirit spreading out, yet still attached, and slowing my decent to the battle going on below. The soldiers are surprised to see me, and for a moment they're frozen in shock. I take the opportunity to blow fire around in a circle, pushing back the soldiers and giving me a prime landing space next to the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit and I fought the soldiers off; with his swords and my bending they didn't stand a chance. Well, they wouldn't have if there were less of them, but soon their numbers didn't matter because Aang literally swept them away with his airbending.

Aang quickly catapults the Blue Spirit and then me up to the top of the third wall. Zuko rolls onto his feet, while I, having gone much higher up in the air, land loudly on my feet. We're instantly surrounded. Keeping the soldiers back I make it easier for Aang to pluck Zuko away in a helicopter move. I'm only slightly miffed they left me behind.

I jump down the wall and race after them on foot, just like all the other soldiers that are also throwing spears at them. It's actually really annoying because then I have to dodge spears when they're coming back down. At some point I just give up, not really sure what my next move would be even if I did catch up. Besides they've made it to the second wall, now all I have to do is sit back and wait.

Several guards are thrown off the wall before what I was waiting for finally arrives: the ladders. Immediately after they set it up I'm climbing the ladder, knocking everyone in my way off. They throw fire at me, but Agni easily bends it back at them. At the top I push the ladder away. With the soldiers already knocked off the wall, I feel free to take catch my breath.

The burning ladder across the final courtyard acts as a warning bell that I have to start moving again. I jump down, landing as easily as the last time. None of the soldiers pay attention to me; they're too concerned with the Avatar. Running in, at a speed I know Agni helped with, I came in at the last minute to bend the flames of the men surrounding Aang and the Blue Spirit.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao said, coming into view, "the Avatar must be captured alive!" At this Zuko comes up behind Aang and crosses his swords in front of Aang's throat.

"Open the gate." Zhao spoke through his teeth.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Let them out, now!" He ordered, "Except the girl. Take her into custody." Two soldiers grabbed me from each side. The Blue Spirit was hesitant at first, but backs out of the open gate with Aang as his captive.

"I don't know who you think you are… Red Spirit," He said the name with venom, giving me a wicked grin, "But I intend to find out." He tried to lift my mask, to no avail. He tried again harder, the grin gone, but the mask wouldn't move as if it was a part of my face. He gave up, "I'm not done with you. Lock her inside." The guards took me away as Zhao made his way up the wall.

The moment was approaching, the whole reason I had asked for Agni's help in the first place. Getting out the guards' grasps was easy enough, especially with firebending. The hard part was figuring out what to do now.

Did I really want to stop Zhao from knocking Zuko out? He would be fine in the end… But Zuko would be angry that Zhao got the best of him. But, what would Zuko do with Aang if he gets away fully conscious?

Oh, I really need to start thinking these things through.

Without a clear idea of what I'm going to do, I climb up to the top of the main gate. The unknowing Zhao and the Yu Yan archer were getting ready to fire at Zuko.

"Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao asked the archer to his right. "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar." At this final moment I attack, unleashing the fire inside me. It's at this moment I realize why I followed Zuko here despite the fact that I knew he wouldn't need me. I wanted him to know I was here for him.

My surprise caught both of them off guard, causing Zhao to fall on his butt, however, the archer had already released the arrow. Before Zhao can react I've jumped off the gate, confident Agni will carry me to safety. She does, but I still land loudly when I reach the ground, running through the dust cloud after Aang and Zuko.

* * *

Even while carrying Zuko, Aang is still much faster than me. I lost track of where they went a long time ago and as the sun rose Agni gradually left me. My only guess was to find the part of the forest I actually knew and eventually I found my way to the clearing in the forest. I hid behind a tree as Aang talked to a semi-conscious Zuko.

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang started, facing the ground, "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had" He turns to Zuko _"_– and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

At first Zuko was still, but then he jumped up and let loose huge gouts of flame. Aang dodged and flew away on a current of air, hopping away from branch to branch. With Aang gone I went for my stuff, not caring that Zuko saw me. I assumed he already knew that I was there.

"Go with him." Zuko said it so quietly, I hardly heard him.

"What?" I paused, confused, my dress midway over my head.

"You're the Prophet; your destiny is with him. Go."

"Zuko?" I couldn't believe this. I slowly took the steps toward him,"I don't understand, since when did you want to–"He cut me off by placing his pointer finger on my lips.

"Go, before I change my mind." I could see this decision was eating him up inside. Maybe I couldn't comprehend the reason behind this sudden change, but I knew he was right.

"I want you to hold on to this then." I said, handing him my water tribe headband before I ran after the Avatar.

* * *

I found Aang at the swamp collecting frozen frogs again. The rustling sound I made as I came up behind him startled the young Avatar and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Aang." I said solemnly, just getting to putting on my jacket.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Did you escape?" It took all my will power not to cry.

"Yeah…" I lied, "I escaped."

* * *

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." Aang says, putting a frozen frog in Katara's mouth as I placed one in Sokka's, he was so out of it he thought I was Aang. We collapse on Appa's tail simultaneously, both a little beaten from the events of tonight, none made better by our separate, yet equally disappointing interactions with Zuko.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asks through his frog.

"No, but I found an old one." Aang replies, a little happier.

"That's nice." He says happily, "Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" The Frog soon thaws out and begins moving and croaking until Sokka finally realizes what it is and spits it out in disgust. Katara follows suit so now they're both spitting and coughing. I don't find it as amusing as I usually would, and try to ignore it and the rest of the world as I hide in the fur of my water tribe jacket.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fortuneteller

**Chapter 14: The Fortuneteller**

It was weird, being with the Gaang after spending so much time with Zuko. I didn't feel like I belonged here, despite the fact this was where I was supposed to be all along. I was the Prophet after all; I'm supposed to be helping Aang, not Zuko.

We camped by a lake after leaving the ruins of Taku with healthy Water Tribe kids. All last night I had fiddled with the pendant of Katara's necklace underneath my scarf. I hadn't forgotten to give it to her, I just didn't want to. It's selfish I know, but every time I touch it I remember Zuko, the way he put it on me and… just every moment that I found myself falling for him.

I was feeling the pendant with my thumb and pointer finger when Aang came up to me.

"Hey, Lucy! I almost forgot to give this back to you." He pulled out the Air nomad necklace I had given him back when we were both fleeing pirates.

"Oh, thanks Aang." I stared at the necklace for a long time. Great, now I really felt guilty. "Katara." I said, reluctantly undoing the choker from beneath my orange scarf, "I almost forgot, I, uh, I took it from Zuko."

"Oh Lucy!" She said hugging me, "Thank you so much!"

"It's taunting us." Sokka says, intently watching a flipping fish.

"Why don't you use the fishing line Sokka?" I ask, thinking it should be there now.

"I can't find it." He says as he throws a spear at the fish.

"What?" I say, generally surprised, "Where did it go?" I went looking for the line that should have been there. Meanwhile, Sokka throws another pole at the fish as it jumps again, but he misses and the fish disappears back into the water.

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" Sokka yells.

"Oh, Momo!" I exclaim as I find Momo tangled in the fishing line.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asks Aang now that she has her necklace on. I try to focus on untangling a struggling Momo from the fishing line, but I'm drawn to look. Suddenly I'm taken aback by how beautiful she is. I can't look away.

"You mean all of you or just your neck?" Aang stutters, "I mean, uh, both look great."

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love." Sokka teases, breaking the spell. The fish in his hands flips, knocking him back into the lake just as I finish with the line.

"Got it!" I say victoriously, facing Sokka with the line. He's just getting back up, soaking wet, and spitting out a stream of water.

"Great." He says sarcastically.

A weird animal sound draws our attention, Momo flies into the lead on a rock, Aang just behind airbending himself on the same rock. The rest of us file behind like normal people.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang points to a huge bear thing with a platypus bill on its hind legs, baring teeth, threatening a man. The bear makes swings at the guy, but he just calming steps out of the way. Aang jumps up on a rock behind the bear where the man sees him.

"Well, hello there. " The man says calmly as he dodges another swing by the bear,_ "_Nice day, isn't it?"

"Make noise, it'll run off!" Aang advises.

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!" Sokka adds.

"Whoa! Close one. Haha!" The man says almost gleefully as the bear just misses him.

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!"

"No, punch him in the bill!"

"And then run in zigzags!"

"No need. It's going to be fine." The bear swings again, cutting through a large chunk of treeas the man ducks just in jumps up over the head of the bear landing in front and airbends a wall of air that pushes the beast backwards.

"Whoa there!" Aang exclaims. The bear rears up and roars, only to have Appa rear up behind him and roar bear drops an egg in fright before running into the river and swimming away.

"Mmm! Lunch!" Sokka picks up the egg and sniffs it then he turns to the man, giving him a haughty look_, "_Lucky for you we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." He puts his hands in a position of prayer and bows slightly at this.

"Aunt who?" Aang asks.

"No, Aunt Wu." He corrects, "She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm." Katara comments, she's already immersed in the idea of fortunetelling.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong!" Sokka points out, "You didn't have a safe journey you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!" He gestures goodbye and starts walking away, but turns back again._ "_Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." He hands Aang a wrapped up umbrella and walks away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara suggests.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka said, like the logical science man he is.

"I don't know, Sokka. I think I agree with Katara, it does sound like fun."

"Lucy!" Sokka whines, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I don't remember making that agreement." I remark; truly amused for the first time in over 24 hours. Aang sheds the wrapping of the umbrella and just as it opens it starts raining.

"That proves it." Katara smiles, waterbending an arc of rain away from her head as she runs under Aang's umbrella. "You can come under the umbrella too Lucy." I'm just standing there in the rain, not even trying to waterbend it away like Katara did.

"I'm fine, I like the rain." I say. It's not entirely true, but I need to let out the tears I've been holding in for too long. If I let them drop silently no one will notice. Trying to control my flow of tears takes all my focus, causing me to get behind the group, Appa possibly the only thing moving me along.

When the rain stops, I manage to stop my tears along with it. I pet Appa, thanking him for keeping me company. Right after he walks forward, passing up Sokka and shaking the water out of his fur, drenching Sokka once again.

"Let me, Sokka." I say coming up beside him and drying us both from the rain water.

"Thanks." He says, albeit still grumpy.

* * *

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." Some guy, in front of a circular door that could only be Aunt Wu's, greets us as soon as we're in sight.

"Really?" Katara asks naively. As we continue walking towards Aunt Wu's, Sokka makes a sound of disgust.

"He probably says that to all the travelers." I comment under my breath so only Sokka can hear me.

"See, you are on my side." He whispers back.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself, I never said that." We walk into the reception room, to be greeted by a little girl in a pink kimono and crazy hair that sticks out from the sides of her head in braids.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." She starts staring at Aang like he had stared at Katara earlier. Disinterested, I went to sit on one of the pillows, admiring the ornate screen behind me instead.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka says once Meng is gone.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka." Katara advocates, "There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." I snort at Sokka's rudeness, Katara looks annoyed at the both of us.

When Meng arrives with the tray of snacks, her gaze fixated on Aang, she trips and almost dumps the food on Aang. Being the gentleman he is he helps her hold the tray.

"Enjoy your snack." Meng says, embarrassed, and quickly disappears.

"Welcome young travelers." Aunt Wu greets us, "Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

"I am!" Despite my mood, and my mixed feelings about how accurate this really is, I'm very curious to hear what Aunt Wu has to say about my future. I follow Aunt Wu into the back room. We sit next to each other on fluffy pillows in a dimly let room.

"Now just relax, I can tell you are anxious but you need to concentrate on the subject of your reading." She advised, handing me a deck of cards. "We are going to do a tarot reading, please shuffle the cards anyway you want." I did as she asked; shuffling the cards the way Aunt Mel taught me when I was 8. The whole time I thought about Zuko.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, handing her the cards. She laid them out Gypsy spread style, three rows of seven cards. She studied them intently, her eyes going wide for brief moments here and there. "I see that you have gone through many changes recently" She paused, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded, sounds about right. "You had difficulties at home, but have found a fresh start somewhere new." Again, I nodded. "You found instant chemistry in an intimate relationship, but it's … complicated. Now, your life has come to a standstill, the road will be long and difficult, but you'll get there eventually. My advice to you is to be patient, take some time to rest and recuperate, and most importantly, look before you leap. Also, be sure to let people into your life, it will do you good." She smiled at me. I took that as a sign that we were done and stood up.

"Thanks Aunt Wu." Well, that wasn't what I expected. I was even a little disappointed.

"Sit down!" She gestured, "I'm not done. Now where was I?" She briefly glanced down to the cards again before looking me in the eyes. "Ah yes, your future, it holds many trials and tribulations, most of them unfair and you'll suffer through many lies, and although you will reach your end through patience and perseverance you'll be forced to make an emotional sacrifice."

"Emotional sacrifice?" I breathed; I didn't like the sound of that, especially when I wanted to know about my future with Zuko.

"Like giving up someone you love even when you really don't want to."

"Way to sugarcoat it Aunt Wu." I replied sarcastically.

I walked back out, contemplating the meaning of my reading, vaguely hearing Aunt Wu ask for whoever was next and Katara getting up. I think Sokka offered me some sort of curd puff when I sat down. I only heard the murmur of Sokka and Aang in the back of my mind, not even bothering to look up until Aang left.

"So what are you thinking about?" Sokka asked off-handedly, strewn over the other pillows, eating puffs.

"Just the things Aunt Wu told me."

"Oh don't tell me you actually believe in all this phony fortunetelling too."

"While I don't think it all comes true, I do think it's all possible Sokka. Aunt Wu may tell us what our future holds, but we're the driving force to get there, and can change it." I plan to do just that if I can't be with Zuko.

"It's all nonsense to me." He muttered between mouthfuls of puffs. Aang walks back into the reception area looking smug.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka comments unawares that Aang didn't really go to the bathroom.

"Yeh, when I was in there..."

"I don't even wanna know!" Sokka said quickly, cutting Aang off.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu came in with Katara.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka stood, but he didn't get anywhere when Aunt Wu started talking.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted." If Aunt Wu wasn't for real, she was really good at reading people.

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka protested.

"I don't need to – it's written all over your face." Aunt Wu turned to Aang, ignoring the displeased Sokka, "You then, come with me." Aang walked back with the fortuneteller.

* * *

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka said, as we walked back to the square.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara comments, apparently she's unwilling to even doubt Aunt Wu's prediction.

"That woman is crazy!" Sokka exploded, "My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!" Upset, Sokka kicks a small stone off the ground, it ends up ricocheting off a sign and knocks him down by hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" He cries, "That doesn't prove anything!" I offer Sokka a small smile and a hand off the ground. At first he refuses only to slip on rather large and round pebbles trying to get back up, ending up on his butt again. He takes my help the second time.

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well."Katara commented, holding her hands in a gesture of hope.

"They sure are." Aang says knowingly.

"Why, what did she tell you?"

"Some stuff." He smiles, "You'll find out."

We approach the back of a large crowd around the center of the village square. The locals are all staring up at the sky.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asks, trying to see what's so interesting in the clouds.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." Someone in the crowd answered.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny."Aang points to the cloud, frankly all I see is a peace sign.

"You better hope that's not a bunny – the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asks disbelievingly. The man looks at him annoyed.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." One of the village women explains.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." Sokka says angrily, only to be quieted by his sister.

"Shhhh! She's coming!"

As Aunt Wu and her herald approached the stage, the crowd's separating like the Red Sea_, _cheering and clapping. She bows, draws a single breath and holds up her hands to the sky to start divining.

As Aunt Wu predicted the future through the clouds I paid more attention to my own future. A future with Zuko, which I wanted, but Aunt Wu hinted that I might have to give it up. My only solace at the moment was my belief that the future wasn't set in stone, that perhaps it was only this way now because of the path Zuko's on. He will change and he'll join the Avatar, and then maybe it could be, after the war. Yes, post-war Zuko was someone I would very much like to spend my life with.

I decided then that I wasn't going to let my separation from Zuko get the best of me. I may be sad now, but it's not the end of the world, we'll see each other again sooner or later. I just have to distract myself in the meantime.

* * *

"I can't believe all these saps." Sokka says unhappily as Aang and I follow him through the square. "Someone really needs to scream some sense at them."

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang points out. Looking about the smiling villagers, I have to agree.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." Sokka forces the closest man to turn around so he can prove his point,_ "_Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yah," he confirms, "she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

"Uh-huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday."

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!" Sokka yell in frustration.

"Really? You think so? I'm so excited!" The man prances off excitedly. Sokka kicks a stone that then hits a duck which causes the duck to fly up onto his shoulders annoying him.

"I see you're point Sokka," I contribute, "but it's kind of hard to tell with such a specific fortune like that. I mean sure it's going to come true no matter what if he always wears those shoes, but what if he never went to see Aunt Wu and was still wearing those red shoes the day he meets his love, there's no way to tell if it's real or not. It's a bit like the chicken and the egg." When I finish I attempt to remove the duck from Sokka's shoulder, the duck flaps its wings, agitated, hitting us both in the face before it hops down and waddle's away.

"It wouldn't come true if he never wore those shoes."

"And that would be intervention, changing the future because you know what's going to happen." Sokka didn't really listen to me; he just kept trying to convince random people Aunt Wu's wrong. After trying a few times I was thoroughly convinced he was out of his mind.

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!" He yelled at a filthy old man. The man just smiled, acknowledged that he heard Sokka, and just walked away in a cloud of dirt and dust.

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asks nervously.

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place." Sokka, looking smug, puts an arm around Aang's shoulders, "What can I do you for?"

"Wait! Hold up, hold up! You're asking him for girl advice?" I point accusingly at Sokka, "The guy's from a village where the only girl his age is his sister. If you want to know more about girls, I suggest you ask an actual girl. Like me." I wrap my own arm around Aang's shoulders and drag him away, to Sokka's complaint, "I know what he's going to tell you, that you should act all cool and aloof, but I'm here to tell you, don't listen to him."

"Why shouldn't I do that?" He was confused, the idea obviously sounds appealing to him.

"Because it's a stupid plan. It's not you and you want this girl to like you for yourself right?" He nodded, "Then just act like you."

"But how do I know if she likes me back?"

"Unfortunately, there's no sure-fire way to tell, although there are some signs that help, eventually you just got to tell her." Aang nodded enthusiastically and turned around away from my arm like he was going to go right up to Katara and tell her now. I had to stop that, so I quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and swirled him about. "Not right now!"

"Then when?"

"When she starts giving signs that she might like you." His face fell, "Not that she doesn't like you right now!" I tried to correct myself. I sighed, "The problem is, she probably only thinks of you as a kid, for now, but in time you'll get more mature and she'll realize how she really feels."

"You think so?" He was hopeful.

"I know so." I winked, patting him on the back encouragingly. Aang walked away with a new determined look on his face. He walks by Meng who's trying to draw his attention, but is disappointed when he ignores her. Feeling sympathetic, I walk over to the poor girl looking sad as she petulantly kicks the dirt.

"Meng?" I move in close, carefully as if she was a wild animal I didn't want to scare off. She looks up at me, a blush tainting her cheeks in slight embarrassment. "I know you have a crush on Aang." I say quietly, as if it was a secret.

"It's that obvious?"

"Kinda." I chuckle, but it quickly dies down, my voice becomes very sympathetic, "I'm sorry to tell you that he likes someone else." She looks down at the ground sadly. I place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I know it hurts Meng, but it just means you're one guy closer to finding your true love."

"It's that pretty Water Tribe girl, isn't it?" Meng says, seemingly ignoring what I just said. "Her hair is sooo manageable." Meng pulls down at her own pigtails, only for them to spring back up.

"I bet it's just the conditioning." I thought back to the shampoo Katara showed me how to make last night when we were washing off at the lake. "How about I show you? I'm sure it'll make your hair sooo manageable." I take the younger girl's hand, intent to help her with her hair problem.

* * *

The next day I couldn't find Sokka or Aang anywhere, they seemed to have gone on their own adventure, so I went to find Katara in the market.

"Hey Katara," I greet the girl holding several bags in her hands, "whatcha shopping for?"

"Supplies." She answers. There was silence for a few moments, as we just looked around at the food stalls. Every so often I'd glance at her, trying to think of something to say to break the silence. Questionably, I found myself admiring her, from the way she wore her hair in that elegant braid, to her slender and smooth hands as they checked the fruit. Then my eyes started roaming more and I nearly slapped myself. Am I… checking her out?

"Hey Lucy," Katara startled me, "which do you think is better?"She came up, placing a fruit in each of my hands, her hands nearly caressing mine.

"I…Uh…" I stutter. She was so close; my body involuntarily leaned towards her. She just looked at me with those bright beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Uh, Lucy? What are you doing?" She asks. I realize just how close I had gotten to her.

"Nothing! Sorry." I backed up sharply, "Uh… here pick this one." I handed her a random fruit, and placed the other back on the stand, my only tactic to get out of that awkward situation.

What is wrong with me? I don't think about Katara in any sort of romantic way. Then I remembered that Aang's probably climbing that volcano right this instant, only thinking about Katara as he searches for a panda lily. Great, just what I always wanted: an emotional connection to a twelve year-old boy.

* * *

Katara and I stood outside Aunt Wu's door. I leaned against the wooden frame of the place, arms folded uncaringly. Katara on the other hand was staring down the door, arms folded in impatience with her foot tapping in the dirt.

"Maybe I should knock again." She moved to knock on the door for what seems like the umpteenth time. I intercepted, blocking her path.

"I think maybe you should just give up." I suggested.

"I can't believe this!" She threw up her hands dramatically, "She won't let me in, and after all the business I've given her."

"She doesn't charge." I point out.

"So?" Before I could bring up Katara's obsession, Aang and Sokka ran up to us.

"So how close is the volcano to erupting?" I asked at the same time Sokka said, 'Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano!'

"Wait how'd you know about the Volcano?" He asked.

"I'm Psychic." I mocked.

"If you guys are trying to convince me Aunt Wu was wrong, it's going to take a little more than this set up to change my min –" Katara was cut off by the sound of the waking volcano. We all turned to see the plume of ash and smoke rising up from the mountain's mouth. "Oh, no!"

Without a word to each other we spread out to gather the villagers into the town square.

"Everyone!" Sokka called for their attention, "That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, 'Mr. Science and Reason Lover.'" Some random village chick said.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me." Katara tried to appeal to them, "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The man from before says. I'm starting to realize why Sokka gets so frustrated with these people. Aang airbends himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house shifting attention to him.

"Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands."

"Look!" Sokka points to the mountain as it explodes again, _"_Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes, it can!" Sokka and I express simultaneously. Unconvinced, the crowd begins to disperse back to where we found them.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara says, finally realizing what was wrong with her brother this whole time.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu." Aang says, gliding back down to us.

"I know, that's the problem."

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Aang plots, "We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book."

* * *

I was riding through the clouds on Appa's back. I couldn't resist the temptation of trying to touch a cloud, even though I knew it was just condensed water vapor. As suspected my hand came back moist, and all I really felt was the cool sensation of cold vapor running across my palm. It was still fun and I'd do it a million times over.

"Clouds are made of water and air so between the three of us we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want."

"I found it." Katara stated, reading Aunt Wu's cloud interpretation book, "The symbol for volcanic doom." We stared at the image for only a few seconds before heading to work. Aang, Katara, and I bent the surrounding clouds into the giant shape of a skull.

The villages were all gathered in the square, some staring at us, some staring up in horror at the skull in the sky.

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan." Aang addressed the crowd.

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot." Sokka explained, "If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earthbenders come with me." Aang waved them over.

"I'm an earthbender!" One of the village twins say.

"I'm not!" says his brother.

"Everybody else grab a shovel…" an explosion sounds as Sokka's talking_, "_come on, we've got to hurry!"

The crowd runs like lightning to the ground just outside of town. Appa and the townspeople labor to dig the trench, using both earthbending and shovels. Another explosion rips from the mountain, now spewing lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka encouraged, digging as fast as he could himself. Finally, the earthbending twin connected the trench to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang ordered.

Everyone runs as they're told. Ash falls from the sky, the lava follows engulfing the village gate, burning it away. Everything begins to take on the red tinge of the lava, which now passes through the cemetery, consuming headstones as it flows downhill. The lava reaches the trench and begins to fill rapidly, its progress only temporarily halted.

"It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara observes. I try to think of a plan, practicing what Aunt Wu told me, 'look before you leap'. Maybe I could try to—

My thoughts are interrupted by another explosion, this one of fiery rocks, my favorite. Katara and Aang each grab a side of me to run away from the falling, flaming debris, but Aang hasn't moved yet. Instead of running away he runs towards the lava, airbending as the lava overflows so it moves straight up; with a mighty breath he cools the lava to stone, creating a stone shield to protect the village. Finished, Aang starts to meditate.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender," Katara's expression instantly changes at these words_, "_that kid is."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Katara glances over to Aang, still meditating and wreathed in the red glow of the lava behind the shield.

"I suppose he is..."

* * *

Early the next morning we set to leave, the villagers milling around to send us off. Aang stands in front of Aunt Wu, offering her back the cloud book he "borrowed."

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang admits sheepishly.

"So you messed with the clouds did you?!" Aunt Wu feigned anger, taking the book and making Aang cringe.

"Very clever!" She laughs.

"No offense," Sokka addressed the people in one last attempt to place some common sense in these people, "but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't." Stated the calm man we encountered before reaching the village, "She was right, after all."

"You know Sokka," I added, "Sometimes our fortunes do come true, just not always the way we expected them to."

"I hate you." Sokka said pointing at my nose.

"Oddly enough, I think I'll live."

"Bye Aang." Meng said as Aang was walking by her, he had to do a double take.

"Meng?" Aang asked, unsure if it was really her. The shampoo we made had smoothed Meng's hair, so it fell in elegant waves, it made quite a difference.

"Like her knew 'do?" I asked coming up behind Aang.

"Yeah!" Aang said, I think this was the first time he really noticed her.

"Thanks." Meng said smiling, "Poi and Ping think so too." Her gaze slide over to the identical twins waving at her. Aang was frozen with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Come on lover boy, time to go." I pushed the shocked Avatar towards Appa's direction intent on following… after I turn back to Meng real quick; two fingers raised "So, two boys closer to finding true love?" She doesn't respond besides an embarrassed giggle and a blush.


	15. Chapter 15: Bato of the Water Tribe

**Chapter 15: Bato of the Water Tribe**

"So, like this?" I attempted the move Katara just demonstrated. I was pretty adequate at waterbending already, but I didn't have the water scroll to learn from like Aang and Katara did.

"Yea, just remember, be one with the water. It's an extension of your body, like an arm."

"Like my fans." Last night at our campsite I told the Gaang about my interaction with the Kyoshi warriors, Sokka was unusually proud that Suki helped me so much. I moved the water all about me, wiggling it for fun until I finally sent it out into the ocean, it made a satisfying snapping noise, like a whip, before it fell.

"Well, that should be enough for today." Katara concluded, rubbing her sore muscles, we've been training for a while. "Let's see what the boys are up to." When we found them they were looking amoung the trees and shrubs.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asked.

"No, we found something." Aang replied from a bush. We helped continue the search, despite not really knowing what we were looking for, until Sokka found a broken arrow. The rest of us gathered around as he inspected it.

"It's burned." He throws it away and walks over to a nearby tree, inspecting its burn marks. "There was a battle." He deduced, "Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." Following the tracks in the ground, Sokka interprets the signs left in the earth. "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..." We follow his lead as he runs down the hill, coming to another part of the beach.

"So then what happened?" Aang asks.

"I don't know. The trail ends here."

"Wait!" Katara points to a spot down the beach at a beached water tribe boat, "Look!"

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka exclaims. We all run to it. We all stare, though Aang and I weren't entirely sure what we were staring at.

"Is this...Dad's boat?" Katara asks, the expression on her face unreadable.

"No," Sokka answered while rubbing the ship's prow, smiling, "but it's from his fleet. Dad was here."

* * *

"Then the guard attacks me for sticking up for the old man and that's how I got burned. You guys really should give Zuko the benefit of the doubt, he's not all bad." I said, recounting the story of my burned arm. Initially the gang thought Zuko did it and I had to set them straight.

"That was a nice story." Aang said sleepily, snuggling up on Appa's arm.

"We should take a look at the burn in the morning, it might have healed already." Katara said before slipping into her sleeping bag. They both fell asleep within minutes, leaving me and Sokka as the only two awake. Sokka was being very quiet.

"Whatcha thinking about Sokka?" I asked, edging my way around the fire to him. He didn't give me an intelligible answer. "So I take it you're taking the first watch?" I joke, nudging him with my elbow, still nothing. Tired myself, I curl up in my sleeping bag.

* * *

"Bato!" Katara's voice woke me from a fitful sleep of dreams haunted by Zuko.

"Sokka! Katara!" Bato hugged them both, "It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much."

"Hi, I'm Aang." He bows.

"Lucy." I follow Aang's example, still half asleep and shivering.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asks.

"Is he here?" Katara follows.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now." The wind picks up making me even colder than I already was. "Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." He puts his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulders and motions for Aang and me to follow. Bato recounts his exciting tale of the ambush and how he got wounded as we walk towards the monastery complex. "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey." Bato says as we enter through the gate. "The sisters have cared for me ever since." He speaks to an elderly woman, "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and his prophet. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar," She bows, turning to me she flashes a knowing smile, or maybe I was just hallucinating, "Young Prophet. It gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey."

"Thank you!" Aang bows back, I copy again, "It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything –"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka cuts Aang off, sniffing the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato explains.

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?" He tries, but no one laughs. It's too late at night for your jokes Sokka.

"You have your father's wit." Bato remarks as he leads us to a wooden door.

"Bato! It looks like home!" Katara exclaims excitedly.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Both water tribe kids examine the comforts of their old home.

"Yeh, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins." Aang hangs back, looking uneasy around the room. I stood back with Aang, although I thought this room seemed cozier. I reached down and pet a nearby bear skin on the floor; it reminds me of the one Mom has in her office.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?" Sokka said from the fire where a pot was cooking.

"Help yourself." Bato offered, Katara began serving out bowls of these 'stewed sea prunes'. Aang sniffed his, making a disgusted sound. I looked attentively at my own, taking a small spoonful to try it.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka said. The prunes aren't that bad, but I couldn't finish an entire bowl of them.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" As Katara and Sokka delved into story time with Bato I joined Aang near the back, placing my bowl next to his.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Bato said, eliciting laughter from the two water tribe kids.

"Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel –" Aang added, trying to join the conversation.

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" Sokka interrupts. I turn back to my bowl, stirring the prunes around in the stew.

"You knew about that?" Bato laughs.

"Everyone does." Katara confirms.

"What's that story?" Aang asks.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka says, unwittingly dismissing Aang, who now looks like a sad puppy that just got kicked.

"It's ok Aang." I say softly, "They're just getting caught up with an old friend, I'm sure if you're still interested they'll tell you later."

"Sure they will." He replies, tight-lipped. Aang stands up to look at the decorations on the wall.

"Aang, put that down" Bato tells a rodent headed Aang, it's ceremonial and very fragile. "Aang dejectedly puts the headdress back on the wall, walking back to sit near the door. I slip away from the other's easily to sit next to Aang. Momo joins us, curling on my lap and looking up at Aang with wide eyes.

For a while Aang and I sit in silence, hearing the chatter of the water tribe members but not really listening. I was petting Momo until he started getting aggravated with me, apparently I can't pet right or something, and I stopped. I looked over to Aang briefly, hoping he'd start conversation with me, but he was slumped against the wall with his eyes closed.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Bato mentions.

"Really?" Katara asks.

"When?" Sokka asks.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again." I could see Aang straighten up at this bit of news.

"You're not going to lose your friends Aang." I whisper.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad!" Sokka exclaims, "That would be so incredible. Katara?"

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad." Katara says. Great, now Aang is really sad, I can feel it wash off him in waves as he stalks out of the room. Great, he's going to miss them saying they can't go! I stand up to follow after him.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first." Is the last thing I hear from Sokka's mouth as I close the door.

"Going for a walk?" I jump in surprise, the Superior is behind me.

"What's it to you?" I snap in annoyance, then suddenly cover my mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologize, Aang's upsetness pushed to the back of my brain. "I just- I can't- I'm sorry."

"It's alright, young Prophet," The old woman smiles at me. "I know it must be difficult feeling emotions that aren't your own."

"You know about me? The Prophet, I mean."

"Well, only in legends." Superior says.

"Everybody always talks about hearing about me in legends, but no one ever says what those legends are." I complain.

"Long ago," she begins the tale, "the four nations lived together in harmony. But then everything changed when a man named Avatar mastered all four elements. Some nations followed him, believing his great power to be the work of the spirits. Others feared his power as the greatest weapon and attempted to eradicate him and anyone else who defended him. Still, many tried to replicate what he had done.

"Avatar, the master of all four elements, had unwittingly caused war and distrust among the nations. The spirits, fearing devastation, blocked anyone else from bending more than one element. But it was too late for Avatar, so the Spirits took him in, made his soul immortal to be reincarnated over and over, and turned him into a tool to correct the damage he had caused by disrupting the balance.

"Problem was that Avatar had difficulty connecting with the spirits, so the spirits sent a young girl to teach him. From a far away place, she had knowledge that far surpassed this world. She called herself the Prophet, for she was connected to the spirits in a way we sisters can only dream of, and she spoke for them. She taught the Avatar to communicate with the spirits and to control the Avatar state, where he could combine their power, and eventually the power of his past lives, with his own.

"As the legend goes each reincarnation of the Avatar is supposed to have the Prophet for a teacher." She finishes,"Now do your job and help teach the Avatar. A boy like that still has a lot to learn." The superior points off to the distance where a distinct avatar figure could be seen.

"Hey Aang." I say as I walk up behind him. The airbender literally jumped up 3 feet. If I couldn't already feel how guilty he was I'd still know. "Feeling guilty?"

"Wha- No! I mean why would I?"

"Don't try to hide it Aang, I can feel it." I elaborated, "We have an empathic connection Aang, the same kind I have with the spirits."

"You do? I didn't know that."

"Yeah well there's a lot we don't know about this whole Prophet thing."

"The Monks told me the Prophet came from beyond the spirit world. Is that true?"

"Yeah, the place I come from is definitely different than here."

"So you have an empathetic connection with the spirits?" I nodded, "And Me?" I nodded again. "Can you feel everything we feel? If so that must be really burdening."

"No, not everything, just the more overpowering emotions, like anger or love." He blushed as I said 'love', "But what's really interesting is that it seems that whenever you enter the avatar state, I do too."

"What did you do while in the Avatar state?" He looked up to me with big curious eyes.

"I don't know, stuff." That sounded lame, "I, well I think I had a lot more control than you did. It felt weird, like I suddenly had all this power flowing through me. I knew exactly what I had to do. And then, when it was over, the power disappeared and I barely knew up from down."

"But you could control it?" He was hung up on that one part, and I knew why, he knows he can't control the Avatar state and even though he hasn't caused any permanent damage yet it still worries him.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "That's what I'm here to teach you, so you can control it too." Somehow, even though I don't know how yet. "Come on, let's get back to the others." I wasn't going to point out that he avoided his guilt, some lesson's need to be learned on their own.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sorry we were gone so long." Aang says, faking happiness.

"Hey guys, I didn't notice you two left." Katara says from the fire-place, her back didn't even turn.

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure...could go for some delicious sea prunes!" Aang exaggerated. He sits down, grabs a bowl of sea prunes and begins to munch, but after a few seconds he spits it out. Everyone looks at him strangely, even me. Wow, Aang, you are so obvious.

* * *

The next day Bato took us back over to his boat. Aang was still feeling guilty, and the feeling was getting stronger and harder to beat down.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato explains, looking up to the boat with pride. Aang and I see the tracks of the messenger. He airbends the entire trail away, then turns back to the others, whistling guiltily. I stare at him pointedly, causing the whistle to die down.

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asks.

"Yeh, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?" Bato asked, his faux pa.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." Katara explained.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young." Bato said, Sokka looked down at his shoes sadly.

"What's ice-dodging?"Aang asks.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what," Bato put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "you're about to find out."

* * *

The sea spray felt refreshing against my skin as Bato's boat cut through the waves.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs." Bato explained.

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging...those." Bato pointed ahead toward sharp, stalagmite-like rocks. "Sokka, you call the shots. Lead wisely. Lucy, you steer. This position takes a steady and confident hand; your movements need to be committed and listen carefully to Sokka, this is about loyalty. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"I know that!" Aang replied nervously. "Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust."

"For this to be done right I cannot help." Bato said, walking over to the bow of the ship and sitting down, "You pass or fail on your own."

I stand at the back of the boat, my hand placed firmly on the tiller. Sokka comes up to me, a determined look in his eyes.

"Pay attention to your surroundings and nothing else, I got the rest. Just remember the ship goes in the opposite direction you pull the tiller." He advised, then said something I never thought I would have heard from him, "I have faith in you." We all looked out to the oncoming rocks, Sokka next to me in a prime position to see everything around him, Katara and Aang at their respective sails, and I, next to Sokka, held onto the tiller for dear life.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! Lucy pull the tiller to the right! Katara, give him room!" Sokka barked out orders, I could see the nervous sweat coming off him in waves. It was like that for a few minutes, Sokka calling orders to Katara and Aang and I steered the ship through the rocks, not really listening to what Sokka was saying, just hearing it and looking out for my name. There was one other moment where Sokka had to direct me, a fork in the road type of thing, I was going to steer the boat to the right, but I distinctly heard Sokka call my name.

"Lucy!" he called, "Pull right!" I reversed my movements at the last moment, steering the ship to the left, and as we passed by I saw rocks just to the right that we would have hit if I went that direction.

And then we saw the ring of rocks up ahead without enough time and space to turn. The adrenaline was pumping in my blood, ringing in my ears, I knew what was going to happen, but I was still terrified and excited from the danger.

"There's no way through!" Katara's yell was a buzz in my ear.

"We can make it!" Sokka said confidently.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should –" Bato tried to talk Sokka out of it but Sokka cut him off.

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail!" Sokka directed, Aang nodded, "Katara, Lucy, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks! Now!" I released the Tiller, Sokka taking it up instead and jumped to work with Aang and Katara. Katara and I raise the ship on a quickly growing wave of water, while Aang pushes more air into the sail. Our wave carries the ship safely over the ring of rocks.

* * *

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks." Back on the beach Bato gives us the ceremonial speech and scoops out black face paint from a stone bowl, "For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He marks Sokka's head with a dot and a half circle mark above it.

"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." He marks her head with a crescent-shaped mark.

"For Lucy, the mark of the loyal. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe." He placed a half circle mark on my forehead facing down.

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You, too, are now an honorary member of the water tribe." He marks Aang's forehead with a half circle mark in the opposite direction of mine. The guilt he's been feeling is at its peak, the feeling is so strong I want to break down for him. It takes all my energy to keep it back.

"I can't." Aang says solemnly.

"Of course you can!" Katara says unawares.

"No," Aang says, rubbing off his mark. "you can't trust me." Aang backs up, his head down in shame. I want to hug him but it seems inappropriate now.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asks, confused. Aang digs out the crumpled scroll and holds it out.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." He explains, Katara takes one look at the scroll and gasps in hurt surprise. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd –"

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you?" Sokka yells causing Aang to shrivel up from the hurt and surprise. "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad." He stalks away angrily.

"Now Sokka, I think you should –" Bato says, stopping Sokka in his tracks.

"Katara, are you with me?" He asks, half-turned. Katara looks at Aang, but she's disappointed in him and lowers her gaze.

"I'm with you, Sokka." Katara turns to her brother and walks up to him. Soon all three water tribe members are walking back to the abbey.

"Aang." I say softly. He's nearly in tears as he stares after him. Now I take the young avatar in a hug.

"I messed up." His voice cracks in my ear.

"I know." I state, rubbing his bald head in comfort.

"Why did you let me do it?" He steps out of the hug, looking to me for answers.

"You got to learn some things on your own, kid." I pull him back in, "Don't worry, they'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Prophet," I answer, " I know these things."

* * *

The next morning I opt to join Katara and Sokka on their journey to see their father. I told Aang I'd meet him at the North Pole, but then I gave him a hug and whispered that I'd do my part to mend their friendship. But really, if I'm right about why Zuko let me go, I can't travel with the Avatar.

"I'm going to walk a little behind guys." I tell the three already ahead, "I just need to think some things out by myself for a bit."

"It's Ok, I understand" Katara says, rubbing my arm comfortingly before turning back around to give me the space I asked for. I get farther behind the group until I hear the sound of something coming near. The shirshu carrying June, Zuko, and Iroh jumps out from the brush.

"So this is your girlfriend." June said, making me blush, "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you." Zuko ignored June's comments, hopping off the shirshu to stand before me.

"Lucy." The way Zuko said my name had the same broken trait as if he hadn't spoken in ages, or maybe like it was a foreign word he learned a lifetime ago and suddenly, desperately, it was the word he needed, yet only vaguely remembered.

"You found me Zuko. And look," I spread my arms out to the vast unoccupied space, "no Avatar in sight. Guess your plan didn't work."

"Lucy," the second time he spoke my name was more familiar, "what are you talking about."

"The reason you let me go, Zuko. I had thought about it for a really long time afterward and no matter what I came up with it just never made any sense. I mean I thought we—or at least I was and you seemed to be, ugh—!" I yell in frustration before taking in a deep breath, "I was so sure we had something Zuko, and then you just throw me out without a reason. But now I know, the reason you let me go, is the same reason you took me in the first place, you just wanted to use me to get to the Avatar."

"You've got it wrong Lucy." Zuko was so close to me now, he must have inched forward during my little rant, and he was still getting closer until I could feel the heat of him surrounding me. His rough fingers cupped my cheek, lifting my face at just the right angle. I thought he might kiss me. "I didn't toss you out, I set you free, and you left because you knew you had to."

"I know," my face escaped his clutches and dipped down to rest on his chest, his arms circled around to hug me, "That doesn't mean I wanted to." Here in his arms, I could forget that the rest of the world existed.

"Unhand her!" Sokka yelled, bringing me back to reality faster than a sinking rock. Zuko and I quickly jumped away from each other. Whatever moment he and I had shared was long gone, Sokka had reminded Zuko of his mission. I could see the determination in his eyes.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko questioned.

"We split up!" Sokka crossed his arms defiantly, "He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid." Sokka grabbed Katara by the arm and latched onto mine as he passed by, "Run!" We didn't get very far before the shirshu paralyzed us with his tongue. Zuko gave me a sideways apologetic look.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked June. He avoided my gaze like the plague.

"It's seeking a different scent – perhaps something that the Avatar held." The Shirshu comes up to us, sniffing around until the map scroll Aang held fell out of Sokka's backpack. It's obvious it catches onto the scent.

Uncle and Zuko place us on the back of the shirshu, Zuko noticeable gentler as he lifts me up.

"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear, so nobody else can hear.

* * *

The shirshu busts through the abbey's gate into the courtyard, causing the sisters to run and scream. The beast walks around tentatively as it follows the Avatar's scent.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" Zuko sounds agitated.

Off in the distance Aang flies in on his glider, the shirshu jumping up to snap at him but only managing to dump everyone on its back as the monster falls backwards.

"Aang!" Katara exclaims appreciatively

June gets up and snaps at the ground with her whip. The shirshu gets up and roars in response, June jumping onto its back as they charge after Aang. Right before making impact, Appa plows right into the beast, pushing him and June into the wall of a building, knocking a hole through it.

Zuko steps up behind Aang, hands alight with fire, as Aang turns around to face him, Zuko advances firing a huge gout of flame. Aang blocks it by twirling his staff to break it up. They trade several rounds, which luckily either miss or are blocked. Two blasts, one of air and the other fire, simultaneously make contact and the two are blown backwards from the blast onto the roofs behind them.

I have to shut my eyes as June and the shirshu get back on their feet and head back into battle against Appa. I don't like to see animals fighting. In fact I don't care too much for this battle in general, partly because I'm not a part of it, and partly because I just don't like to see the jerk I like and my friend fighting. I try to move, at least a little bit, but no such luck.

"Hey! Hey Sister!" I think that's what they're called, they are like nuns, right? "Help us out!"

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka exclaims, wiggling his arm a bit, but then a bunch of roof tiles fall on him, "Ow!"

Meanwhile the fighting between Aang and Zuko is getting worse, making me antsy despite the fact I can't move. The Superior comes up to us putting perfume bottles beneath our noses to help us move again. With the feeling coming back into my limbs again, I arch my back, arms twisting behind my head. Sokka and Katara are in similar stretching positions.

"That thing sees with its nose." Sokka states, "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" The Superior asks; Sokka nods.

Sokka and I help the sisters move huge pots of perfume out into the courtyard and then dump them. Katara waterbends the perfume into a huge sheet, moves it over the shirshu, and drops it. The monster shakes off the liquid, but it is now terribly confused. So confused it lashes its tongue wildly, hitting Zuko and June. The rampaging shirshu breaks open a few more jars, paws the tiles of the roof of one of the buildings, then jumps over the wall and disappears.

Aang picks up his staff, the fight finally over. Katara, Sokka, and I approach him from behind.

"Time to go." Katara says, as Sokka drapes an arm around Aang's shoulder. He smiles wide as they lead him back to Appa who is still getting the feeling back in his legs too. I'm the last to follow, turning back to Zuko who's laying paralyzed on the ground, I give him one final, grim, smile before turning my back on him. I need to stay loyal to my friends right now.

* * *

"So, where do we go?" Aang asks as we soar through the sunset sky on Appa.

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeh, we've lost too much time as it is." Sokka states, getting into planning and scheduling mode.

"Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course we do, Aang." Sokka takes a moment to look up from his map. " But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more."

"And we need you." Katara says making Aang smile.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dragon

**Chapter 16: The Dragon**

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara's eyes scan a local notice board.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving." Sokka says while emptying our last bag of food. Aang rushes over to the board, pointing to one of the more colorful flyers.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Festival." He reads, "Fire Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!"

"You might wanna rethink that." Sokka says from the other side of the board, "Look at this."

All three of us walk around to Sokka's side of the board where it shows a bunch of wanted posters. I know the one everyone cared about was Aang's, but I couldn't help my many glances at the wanted posters for the Red and Blue Spirits.

"Hey, a poster of me!" Aang says excitedly.

"A wanted poster." Sokka clarifies, "This is bad." Aang takes the poster off the board admiringly, showing it to Katara.

"I think we better keep moving." Katara says worriedly.

"I have to learn firebending at some point," Aang reasons, "and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close."

"I guess we could check it out." Katara sounds unsure, "What do you think Lucy?"

"I think it'd be all right." I say wistfully, looking between my poster and Zuko's. The artist captured Agni's dragon face very well, and the mane in the back looks awesome.

"What!?" Sokka yelled in protest, "You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?"

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." Katara says for the benefit of her brother. Aang and Katara start walking toward Appa, leaving Sokka and I near the board

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble." Sokka mumbles absently as he follows them. I look at the posters one last time before deciding to take my poster. Last-minute, I turn back and grab the one for the blue spirit as well, this'll be my little secret.

* * *

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival." Aang tells Appa and Momo. Momo disappears into a small bush. Appa tries to follow suit by sitting down behind it, but the little bush does nothing to hide him.

"No one will ever notice them. I'm not even sure we'll be able to find them again." I comment, eliciting a snort from Sokka.

"Ready disguises!" Aang orders. Sokka and Katara pull the dark hoods of cloaks over their heads, while I wrap my scarf around my head to hide my hair. Aang pulls his red hood up over his head, but it doesn't do anything to change his appearance. Katara and I try to stifle our laughter.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka says sarcastically, looking at the young airbender with his arms crossed, but Aang is oblivious to the situation.

"Let's go." Aang leads the way with his pointer finger.

* * *

As we reach the town, fireworks go off coloring the sky in many bright shades of red, yellow, and blue. The main square is bustling with people: children frolicking, revelers in costumes, even a Chinese dragon. And everyone wore a colorful mask.

"I think we need new disguises." I say as two children run up to us brandishing their masks then running off.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka sounds skeptical and annoyed.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" A Merchant shouts from his stall of masks. Aang and Katara rush over while Sokka and I walk over leisurely.

"That was surprisingly easy." He comments.

The stall has a variety of masks, including a Dragon mask that looks surprisingly like Agni. I can't help myself from taking it even though I'm on a wanted poster. In my peripheral vision I notice Aang reaching for a sad mask and Sokka a happy one.

"No." I say, slapping their hands away from the masks and switching them. "Better." I say as they put on their masks, Aang's grin disappearing behind the fake one and Sokka's sour-puss face unchanging.

"Hey, there's some food." Aang points over to a food stall.

"Finally!" Sokka runs to the merchant, "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town." The Merchant says, producing a steaming bag of flaming fire flakes.

"I'll take 'em!" Sokka grabs the bag and starts stuffing them in his mouth. I grab a handful of my own.

"I prefer caramel corn myself, but this is good too." I say, popping a flake in my mouth between each word. Meanwhile, Sokka's screaming and blowing steam from his mouth.

"Aaahhh!" Sokka screams, "Hot! Hot! How!?" He points to me accusingly.

"Guess I can just take the heat." I shrug, taking the rest of the bag out of Sokka's hand, which he gladly relinquished.

"Hey, look at this." Aang draws everyone's attention to a children's puppet show, but I was more interested in the dancing dragon parading through the square. I followed the fake dragon to get a better look at its moves. The crowd cheered it on, especially as the dancers interacted with them.

"I see you like Dragons." A voice says from behind, nearly making me drop my fire flakes, I was so startled.

"Huh?" I turn around to see an old woman, who almost startled me again with her glass eye. "Oh, yea, I guess." I said awkwardly. I tried not to stare but...there was a glowing green light reflecting in her eye. I turned around swiftly, lights at a festival weren't weird, but green lights? At a fire nation festival?

Amidst the revelers there was a peculiar ball of a little green light. No one else seemed to notice. I followed it as the light danced between children and partiers. The green light took me to a dead-end before it disappeared.

"Wha-?" I sounded in protest. Then the light expanded from nothing and I was overcome by this sick feeling. I had to lower my head and wait for the vomiting sensation to pass, when I raised my head there was a tiny badger mole. "Aww..ahhh..." I tried to coo, but felt too sick. The badger mole wasn't much better off, it was shaking and looked about as ill as I felt.

"He's sick." I heard the same voice of the old woman I met before.

"Yeah, me too." Then it clicked. "He's a spirit."

"That's Tu, the spirit of the Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation colonies like this one have invaded and diseased the Earth Kingdom."

"That sounds horrible." I turn back to Tu to find him gone and my sick feeling cured.

"This way!" Someone screams causing me to turn back around, the old woman was gone too. "Okay! Not this way!" The same person yells. Now they're at the entrance of the alley, followed by the Gaang and some guards. The man who was yelling throws a smoke bomb and he and my friends run. Confused, I stand and run too. Luckily the guards aren't too concerned with me, so I slip by easily.

"Appa! Down here!" I run in the direction of Aang's voice and reach them just in time to jump on Appa's tail and climb up his back.

"Lucy!" Katara exclaims, hugging onto me.

"Glad you made it." Sokka says as Appa fly's off. From below a box of fireworks goes off. We cruise by, leaving a fantastic display of colors and sounds in our wake.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang praises the stranger.

"You seem to really know your explosives." Sokka comments.

"I'm familiar." The guy says, taking off his mask.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka says, surprised.

"Was." the man corrects, "My name's Chey."

* * *

Later that night we set up a camp fire and Chey told us all about Jeong Jeong.

"I serve a man." Chey starts his story, " More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka tries to move the story along.

"Yah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened." I think Chey might be a little mad though.

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang stands up excitedly, "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!" Sokka disagrees.

"He's not crazy!" Chey defends, "He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look, thanks for the help," Sokka says, standing up, "but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning."

"Sokka," Aang says quietly and hurt, "this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me."

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara offers.

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!?" Sokka turns to walk away, but he almost runs into a spear and the next thing we know we're surrounded by men in fancy armor and straw hats.

"Don't move!" One of the men command.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar!" The leader yells at Chey as he drags him along. The rest of us follow with the rebel guys watching us closely, their spears at the ready.

"Hold on, you know these guys!?" Sokka asked Chey.

"Oh yah!" Chey confirmed, "Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?"

"Shut up! Keep moving." Lin yi commands, lowering his spear at Chey.

Farther down we find a little shack.

"Go on. He sees you only." Lin Yi says to Chey.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey declines.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is?" Aang asks, "I need to talk to him right away." Aang starts moving toward the shack, but is stopped by a spear shaft.

"No!" Lin Yi says, "You wait there." He pushes Chey forward, "Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey assures us as he walks toward Jeong Jeong's shack.

* * *

_"Finally! Let's hit the road."_ Koh's voice morphs into Sokka's as his face changes accordingly.

"Huh?" I wake up startled from my dream. I've dreamed about Koh the face stealer more often as we get closer to the North pole. It's unsettling. "What's going on?"

"Aang's not learning how to firebend today. We're leaving." Sokka answers.

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asks Chey.

"He says you're not ready." Chey responds, "Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asks, confused.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell."

"I'm going in any way!" Taking a deep breath, Aang walks into Jeong Jeong's hut.

"Oh this is going to end badly." I cover my face with my hands, the memories of this episode coming back to me.

"How so?" Katara asks, worried.

"Uh..." I falter, "it just will. Jeong Jeong's right, Aang's not ready. The elements have to be mastered in the correct cycle, he can't just skip two because it's convenient."

"Wait." Sokka says seriously, "You'll agree with some guy you've never met, but when I say something's a bad idea, we have to try it!"

"Sokka..." I whine.

"He'll teach me guys!" Aang grins from Jeong Jeong's hut. My head falls to my hands.

* * *

The next morning everyone separated to focus on their own tasks. Sokka went fishing on the river. Katara practiced waterbending. I sat on a larger stone in the river to observe Aang's lesson, while the aforementioned Avatar stood bandy legged on another stone.

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong commands, to which Aang complies. "Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate." Aang concentrates. "Good, good!" Jeong Jeong walks away.

"Wait! What do I do now?" Aang asks, causing Jeong Jeong to whip around.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating!" Jeong Jeong points to Katara, "Look at your friend, is she talking?" Jeong Jeong points to me next, "What about her? Just observing she's more concentrated than you." Jeong Jeong then points to Sokka. "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

"Hey!" Sokka protests, almost slipping off the boulder he's perched on.

"But what am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!" Aang looks up at the sun, then turns back to Jeong Jeong, a large smile on his face

"So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Aang..." My voice is strains his name. "Fire is hard to control, take it in baby steps."

"I am!" He defended. "But, why can't the baby steps be a little wider?"

"Aang," I whisper, "You're supposed to feel how fire contributes to the balance of nature."

"Why?"

"Because fire is destructive and can easily upset the balance if you're not careful."

"But won't it be easier to understand that with some real fire?" I roll my eyes at his round about logic.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong commands, shutting Aang and I up.

* * *

That afternoon Jeong Jeong took us up a mountain to train. He had Aang doing breathing exercises before he left us both up there. At first, Aang was fiercely determined to concentrate on his breathing, but then his determination wavered when he got bored.

"How long did Jeong Jeong say to do this for?" Aang asked, breaking his stance to take a break.

"He didn't." I answer. "You know I'm actually surprised you're having such a difficult time with this."

"Why?" Aang asked, jumping at the chance for a distraction.

"Because you were raised by monks and probably had to meditate a lot. I just thought you'd have more patience to learn at your teacher's pace."

"Maybe if he taught me something new, but I already know how to breathe."

"Jeong Jeong's right Aang, firebending is controlled by your breathing. So you need to know proper breathing control, which isn't the same as regular breathing. Iroh always made sure Zuko had the basics down before teaching him more advanced techniques and it made him a better firebender for it." I intake sharply as I realize what I just said.

"How do you know what kind of training Zuko went through?" Aang asks suspiciously.

"I-I-" I didn't want to lie to him. "I wasn't completely imprisoned on Zuko's ship. I mean, I was at first, but then after a while we kinda got to know each other better" I couldn't hide the small smile and blush that crept up on me as I remembered my time with Zuko, "he let me out of the cell, and we sort of trained together a few times."

"You like him!" Aang gasps, I am surprised he could see through me like that, but then again it was obvious. "How can you like him? He's like my mortal enemy! He's trying to capture me for the Fire Nation!" Aang reminds me of all the reasons I shouldn't like Zuko.

"I know," I say ashamedly, my eyes cast to the ground, "But all he really wants right now is to return home, and, as foolish as he may be for believing that it'll fix everything, the only way he can do that is by capturing you. It's nothing personal." I look up to see Aang still giving me a hard look. "I know Zuko's the bad guy now, that's why I'm not by his side, but he will change. Believe it or not, but one day you and him will be friends."

"How do you know?"

"Because where I'm from, I have knowledge about the future here." Aang accepts this, he doesn't ask me anymore questions, which I appreciate. He sets up his breathing pose again and this time I join him. Maybe it'll help him concentrate better.

"Aang." I say after an hour or so of contemplating.

"Yeah." he answers out of the breathing pose.

"Please don't tell the others about my crush on Zuko. I just got Sokka to stop suspecting me."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Awhile later Aang stands up straight and starts walking back down the mountain.

"Aang where are you going?" I ask, straightening up myself.

"We've been up here for hours, I'm going back to Jeong Jeong." Sighing, I follow his lead. However, I decided to wait outside when Aang went to talk to Jeong Jeong. I could hear the yelling outside, and according to how Katara accidentally dropped her waterball, she could too.

When Aang left the tent he was less than his usual self. He was angry, but it was the kind of anger that would soon be turned to himself as he realized who was really right and who was wrong.

"Aang..." Katara said softly trying to get near him, but Aang deliberately ignored her sitting on a random rock.

"I'll try." I whisper to Katara. "Aang," I say sitting next to him. "You're upset with Jeong Jeong. I understand that." Aang didn't turn to look at me, but that was fine as long as he could listen. "You're not used to having to wait for anything, but you have to learn how. Not everything is going to happen as soon as you want it to. Try to remember that while you learn to firebend and when you're fighting the Fire Nation."

"Thanks, Lucy." Aang said, finally turning to me, his anger had subsided, at least the anger he held toward Jeong Jeong. "You gave me a lot to think about." He turned back around to think things over on his own. I stayed in place next to him, thinking back to the conversation we had back on the mountain. Was I really here because I wanted to or needed to?

Sometime later, Jeong Jeong exits his hut to stand in front of Aang and I.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient." The young Avatar says, looking up to the older master.

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong Jeong decides. I want to stop him and tell him what a stupid idea that is, but don't.

"Oh yeah!" Aang immediately explodes in excitement, airbending himself in a few quick loops before freezing, remembering the promise he just made a few seconds ago. He lands back on the stone, putting his hands behind his back and assuming a serious expression. "I mean, let us begin."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask both of them.

Jeong Jeong catches a falling leaf in his left hand, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He begins to burn a tiny hole in it at the point of contact.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." The hole is spreading with the flame even as Aang assumes his stance and begins to concentrate.

"Master!" a rebel guard says as he approaches, "There is trouble."

"What's going on?" Aang asks, looking up from his leaf that's still burning.

"Concentrate on your leaf." Are Jeong Jeong's parting words as he leaves with the guard.

"This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe." Aang says petulantly.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara takes this one, if I tried to say anything I might just slap him.

"But I'm ready to do so much more."

"Aang," I'm starting to get annoyed, "I really think you should do as Jeong Jeong instructs, he's supposed to be teaching you. He is kind of a master, I'm sure he knows what he's talking about."

"But he isn't teaching me!" Aang complains.

"I thought we already went over this, you can't just-" Aang wasn't listening to me though, instead he was busy making a fireball out of his leaf.

"I did it! I made fire!" He says excitedly.

"Great" I say with less enthusiasm. But you didn't do what Jeong Jeong wanted. He was teaching you to control fire before you learned to make it so it'd be less destructive.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow." Katara warns, coming closer.

Aang's annoyance with us is demonstrated by the flame suddenly getting bigger. Aang almost falls into the river in surprise.

"Careful!" Katara cautions, surprised. Aang retains control of the flame and reduces it.

"Now that's firebending!" Aang sounds proud of himself. He starts playing with it by juggling and making whips. I sit back down at a safe distance, just waiting for the drama to unfold.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!" Katara tries to get him to put the fire out in vain.

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" Aang ponders while continuing to play with fire.

"Katara's right, Aang. Maybe you should put it out." Aang loops the fire about him, as it makes a complete circle he pushes it outward, the shock wave of flame engulfs Katara and burns the hands she raised to protect her face. She cries out in pain, crumpling to her knees with her hands wrapped around her torso. I wince, remembering my time being burned.

"Katara!" Aang hops over to her quickly as Katara whimpers in pain, "I'm so sorry!"

"Katara, what's wrong!?" Sokka asks, coming over quickly after noticing his sister was in pain. Then he rounds on Aang, "What did you do?"

"Iiiit was an accident!" He stutters, "I was... Katara, I'm so -" Sokka cuts off his apology by tackling Aang to the ground

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this!" Sokka yelled, "Look what you did! You burned my sister!"

Katara runs away, clutching her hand. Aang looked on stunned from the ground. Sokka stood up, still very pissed. Jeong Jeong came back looking unhappy, but for a different reason than Sokka.

Speaking of Sokka, he rebounded on Jeong Jeong as soon as he was close, "This is all your fault!"

"I know." Jeong Jeong replied monotonous, "Now pack your things. You must leave immediately."

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Aang attempts to apologize to Sokka. Sokka walks away, "I'm sorry!" Aang looks up to Jeong Jeong, but he turns away silently. Feeling horribly lonely Aang walks into Jeong Jeong's hut like he's marching to his own funeral.

"Aang," I say softly, coming in behind him. He was crying, I could hear his soft sobs before I felt them. "It's going to be ok." I tell him with as much assurance as knowing the future can give.

"No it's not." He said definitely. "I burned Katara. I'm never going to firebend again."

"Don't be ridiculous." I say while affectionately circling my arms around his shoulders. "You're the Avatar. You've been firebending for a thousand lifetimes and you'll firebend for a thousand more. Don't think you're an exception."

"Nope." He said defiantly. "Never again. Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen."

"So? You have to remember Aang, you're not just the Avatar, you're a kid too. That's something we both have to remember. You have a lot of growing up left to do and that's not going to happen without making a few mistakes here and there."

"Aang?" Katara appears through the hut's door, walking briskly over to us.

"Katara," I say, "he says he's never going to firebend again, talk some sense into him." Because I'm sure she's the only one who could.

"It's ok Aang," she assures, crouching down next to him and showing him her hand."I'm healed."

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!" She warns.

"Where?" Aang airbends himself to his feet, while I stagger up on my own.

"By the river." Katara informs, "They captured Jeong Jeong."

"I have to help him!" Aang says as he runs out of the hut, me following close after.

* * *

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" I heard Zhao's angry voice up ahead on the river bed."Let's find out what my old master has taught you." He must be talking to Aang. I speed up, taking my fans from waist belt in preparation.

"YOU were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang sounds surprised.

"Until I got bored." This is about the time things heat up, when I get there Zhao is already sending fire in Aang's direction.

"Aang!" I scream, running in front of the airbender and deflecting his fiery blast with my fan.

"That hair..." Zhao breathes dangerously as he comes up and grabs me by the roots of my hair, I drop my fans in surprise. I protest and fight back but his grip only tightens. "Looks like you've found what belongs to me."

"Unhand her Zhao. Lucy doesn't belong to anyone."

"We'll see about that." Zhao launches another fireball at Aang who dodges it.

"I see my old master has taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!" Zhao throws another fireball that flies straight over Aang's head. With my head still attached to his hand the heat from the fireball causes my eyes to water, Aang's eye's widened when he saw me. He thought I was crying.

"Let her go!" Aang says angrily, the wind started picking up around him, and his eyes began flickering as if they were about to glow. I could feel the power rising, but I couldn't let Aang go into the Avatar state now.

"Zhao." I say icily, but he ignores me, instead preparing to send another blast. "Zhao!" I repeat, louder, breaking his concentration and sending the blast towards the ground.

"What!" He twists me around by my hair. The sharp intake of breath causes the small fire I made to spark out, startling Zhao enough to let me go. I turn mid fall to land on my hands, quickly grabbing my fans and pushing myself up so I can run to Aang.

"Aang!" I shake his shoulders a little to snap him out of it, "I'm Ok." My words seem to bring him back as the light in his eyes die down.

"Lucy?" He sounds confused, but his eyes dart up quickly behind me. Grabbing around my waist, Aang Airbends a whirlwind ball to get us out of the way of another fireball. "Whoa! Wild shot!" He teases Zhao as he sets me down.

"Remember he doesn't have any self-control." I whisper as we separate to fight Zhao, he nods in understanding.

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao exclaims, firing several heated volleys, which Aang dodges or breaks with airbending. I start running around to Zhao's other side as Aang makes his way to the boats. Zhao's men stood dumb, watching. Around us the forest starts to burn, a pain rises in my chest, like the smoke rising into the sky, making me fall to clutch my chest. "Don't let her get away again." He commands the guards watching in the background. Immediately they're to attention and running after me.

"Seriously? This is not fair. You guys have me out numbered." I complain, not really trying to outrun them as they approach. They circle me, but no one tries to do anything. They must be expecting a trick. I wonder if I've fought any of them before, but then I wouldn't really know, now would I?

"Come peacefully and we won't have to hurt you." One of the guards speaks up, offering me a 'peaceful' way out. He sounds nervous. I've definitely dealt with him before. Only problem? Aang's not in the Avatar state, so I'm not as powerful as I usually am. Good news? I can still waterbend.

"As if anything is peaceful with you people." Some of the guards sound offended. This is the part where they all come in prepped and ready to fire. It's also the part where I crouch down and gather water from the river. Adrenaline kicks in to power the massive wave that engulfs the guards and the feeble flames they puff out before they're fully submerged. I send the gelatin-esk glob of solder filled water into the river before running back to Aang's battle.

"You've lost this battle." Which apparently I've missed. Running past the burning ships I don't miss Zhao's grimacing face as he realizes what he did. Him screaming in frustration was an added bonus. He catches my eye as I pass, the knowing glint in his eye tells me I've been caught. That spark of fire will cost me, I just don't know how yet.

"Have a nice walk home!" Aang yells from the river.

"Aang, Lucy, come on!" Sokka shouts from Appa a little further down the river bed. Even with my head start Aang and I make it there at the same time.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asks from the driver's seat.

"He disappeared. They all did." Sokka informs him.

"Aang, you're burned." Katara points out once Aang joined us in the saddle. He looks down at his torn sleeves where beneath there are indeed burn marks.

"Let me help you." She wraps some water from her bottle around her hand. It glows white and she places the glowing water over the burned area. When she lets go the wound is healed.

"Wow! That's good water." Aang comments, impressed.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asks surprised.

"I guess I always knew." Katara shrugs. "Oh!" Katara remembers, "Lucy, we never did look at that burn."

"I'm sure it's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Not even when I touch it." I demonstrate by poking at my bandaged arm.

"Well we should still check on it." She says grabbing at the bandage, I meekly try to stop her, but give up with one stern look. She really is like a mother. "Oh!" Katara gasps.

"How bad is it?" I ask, my head turned.

"Not bad at all, actually it's kind of cool." Sokka assures me.

"Yea, like a tattoo!" Aang says enthusiastically.

"What are you guys talking about?" I'm confused, what could be cool about a burn scar? Then I saw it and had to agree. Despite the fact the flesh was a raw red, it healed smoothly...and in the shape of a dragon. A fire-breathing head decorated my palm and the thin body swerved its way past my wrist, the tail flicking up the other side of my forearm. It was as if Agni marked me.


	17. Chapter 17: The Northern Air Temple

**Chapter 17: The Northern Air Temple**

The next night we sat around a fire with a group of other travelers listening to an airbender story.

"So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man!" The Storyteller finished up his story, "A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!"

"Aren't airbender stories the best?" Aang smiled at Katara.

"Was it realistic?" Katara asked, "Was that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time. Haha! Gravity." I rolled my eyes half-heartedly at Aang's disregard for the laws of gravity.

"Jingle, jingle!" The Storyteller sounds in front of us. Sokka searches his coat, but he opens his hands to find only some lint and a bug.

"Sorry!" He apologizes. I quickly check my pockets for some change before the storyteller moves on. All I have is a coin piece from Zuko's ship. I toss it into the hat, hoping fire nation money is OK.

"Much obliged little lady." He moves on. Aang runs over to the man as he seeks more donations.

"Where'd you get that?" Sokka asks. My eyes widen in worry that he's suspicious of me again, but his face reveals his innocent curiosity.

"Stole it." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Guys, the airbenders were seen last week!" Aang says excitedly, "We have to check it out!"

* * *

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo." Aang informs us.

"Do you think we'll really find airbenders?" Katara asks, sitting next to her brother.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" Sokka continues to whittle.

"No, He means no." I interrupt.

"Why not?" Katara asks us both.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Aang gestures ahead, grinning. We all look up, staring adoringly at the Northern Air Temple. An elegantly crafted temple sits atop a sheer peak, people or things fly around it, but upon closer inspection smoke is rising in pillars among the spires and the around the temple fly many gliders. Aang's smile dissipates into a small frown.

"There really are airbenders!" Katara says, surprised.

"No," Aang leans back, his arms folded unhappily, "they're not."

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka asks, pointing ahead at the people on gliders, "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit." As Aang finishes a glider attached to a wheelchair passes closely over, almost taking our heads with it. The pilot of said glider laughs and steers his glider around for another pass at Appa.

"I don't know, Aang." Katara points to the glider, "That kid seems pretty spirited!"

As the wheelchair glider makes another pass, Aang gives him a competitive look. He jumps into the air, unfolds his glider and takes off. Other gliders have now found their way over and fly in formation around Appa. Katara falls backward, crashing into Sokka and I.

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us!" Sokka says as he and I straighten Katara out.

"When we do, we have to try that." I look admiringly at the gliders. Sokka simply gives me a look that says he thinks it's a bad idea.

As Teo finishes the game of glider tag with a flourish of Aang's face in grey smoke the two boys land next to Katara, Sokka, and I. A bunch of kids come up to detach the glider from Teo's wheelchair.

"Hey!" Teo exclaims as he wheels over to us, "You're a REAL airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I've heard stories about you."

"Thanks." Aang blushes in slight embarrassment.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" Sokka comments as two kids bring the glider over for him to inspect.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed." Teo wheels away, we follow through the temple gate. What we see is shocking, the main chamber is dominated by a jumble of steam-powered machinery. It is not pretty. A beautiful statue of an airbender monk is as dirty and befouled as the rest of the room. Shadowy shafts of sunlight filter in through the steam and dust.

"Wow!" Sokka says, excitedly running forward to look at the machinery.

"Yeh, my Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place!" Teo says proudly, "Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding."

"This place is unbelievable." Aang says.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Teo asks, still proud.

"No, just unbelievable." Aang walks sadly over to a far wall where the history of his people used to be.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago." Katara tells Teo, "I think he's a little shocked it's so... different."

"So better!" Sokka says, admiring the pipes and pulleys.

"Sokka!" I say exasperated, while Katara comforts Aang. "You're being really insensitive."

"What are you talking about? I'm just appreciating this fine workmanship." He gently pats the pipe in front of him.

"That has destroyed the integrity of a long-lost people. Aang's people!" I point to Aang and Katara.

* * *

We found a courtyard that seemed to remain untouched so far by the advancements of Teo's people. Beautifully crafted airbender statues still stood tall here.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined." As Aang, Katara, and I stared up at a huge recessed statue of an airbender monk it disintegrates, a wrecking ball taking place of where it's head used to be. We fall back with the flying debris and dust.

From the other side of the hole created by the wrecking ball a man steps forward. He's middle-aged, bald with weird patches of pointy hair on either side of his head. His right eye wears a red monocle and his green tunic is covered by an artisan smock.

"What the doodle! Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites?" The Mechanist yells, "We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

"Do you know what you did?" Aang yells back, assuming an airbending stance, "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." The Mechanist waves his hand in front of his nose suggestively.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang points accusingly at the Mechanist. Aang strikes the ground with his staff, sending a gale back that blew the wrecking ball and its entire rig off the building's foundation, falling into the crevices below. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like."

"The monks?" The Mechanist asked, "But you're 12!"

"Dad, he's the Avatar." Teo explained, "He used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing?" Aang advanced on the Mechanist, "Who said you could be here?"

"Hmmm... doing here... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood" The Mechanist gestures the size of the flood then moves to stand behind his son's wheelchair "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." He sniffles, holding back tears, "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!" The Mechanist extends his arms as if they were wings and makes flying motions across the courtyard. He stops in front of Aang, who still looks angry.

"Our gliders." Aang states.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang says, still unhappy. Katara and Sokka have become teary eyed at the story. I stand, arms folded, more concerned with Aang's reactions.

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." The Mechanist looks down in some sadness, then lifts his head back up to look at three candles burning brightly on a stone pedestal. "Look at the time!Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark." He tells someone behind him.

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing?" Sokka asks, approaching the candles, "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The candle flame snaps four times in a row.

"You put spark powder in the candle!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" Sokka laughs, of course he would find that funny. The Mechanist continues, pleased that Sokka is interested, "If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener!" He holds up his left hand where three of the fingers are made of wood. He detaches them and tosses them to Sokka. "Only took me three tries to get it right! Follow me!" Sokka and the others run after The Mechanist, leaving Katara, Aang, Teo and I alone.

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something." We follow Teo deep into the bowels of the Temple where he shows Aang that there are still remnants of the past.

* * *

I sat in the main corridor of the Northern Temple. Watching Aang remember his old life and home had stirred the same emotions within myself. I hadn't thought of it for a long time, but I did have a life and family back home. Scarlet, my parents, my Nana, Aunt Mel... what was happening while I was here? They were probably freaking out, I know Scarlet would be and Aunt Mel too. Nana is probably the pillar of the family, though she'd be hiding her own feelings of distraught. Mom would probably blame me for getting lost, or taken, or whatever they think happened to me. I wonder if Dad came home early from his business trip. This seems like the kind of thing would draw him in. I've been gone for so long though...

"Lucy?" Aang called,"You all right?"

"Oh, yeah, just...I've been thinking about my home."

"Was it really different?" He asked, Aang's curiosity showing through. "What was it like?"

"Definitely different. The clothes and the buildings and the people... I don't even know how to explain it there really isn't anything to compare it to here. Huge cities everywhere. The technology is more... advanced. And no one can bend."

"Sounds like Sokka's dream world." Aang makes me laugh, the sound barely coming out - it's that kind of laugh - while my head nods up and down in agreement. "Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." I say honestly, I'd be giving things up on both ends no matter what my decision, if it was even a decision I got to make.

"Guys come on! I got Katara to try gliding!" Teo said excitedly from around the corner before wheeling away.

* * *

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you – something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly." Teo told Katara and I as we stood on the edge of the terrace each with a glider in our hands. The wind blew upwards, cradling my face. Both of us looked over the edge in fear.

When I wanted to try this earlier, I didn't think how scary it would be. This was just like skiing, I had no idea what I was going to do.

"I've changed my mind." Katara voiced our opinion, "I think I was born without that something."

"Impossible!" Teo laughed, "Everybody has it."

"Spirit." Aang said randomly.

"What?" Teo asked.

"That's the something you're talking about." Aang told him.

"Yeah," Teo agreed, "I suppose it is. Are you ready?" Teo asked us, he was ready to lift off himself.

"No!" We screamed, but jumped off anyways. "AAAAAhhhhhhh!" We screamed, but soon our screams of terror turned to delight as we realize we won't be dying yet. Soon we both gain control of our individual gliders and we fly. I fly a different direction from Katara, further away from everyone so I can fly more freely.

It really was exhilarating. The wind blew sharp in my face, whistling in my ears, and flowing through my hair. Feeling more confident and adventurous I tried a few tricks in the air. Spinning. Flipping. If I could figure a way to do it without completely breaking the glider I did it.

"Wow, you're really getting the hang of this." Aang compliments when I get myself leveled after my last trick.

"Thanks. This is so much fun-gah!" I gag on a bug that flew into my open mouth.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside." Teo says as we stand in front of the Temple door. Aang airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns of the door. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue to the maroon. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of a door.

When the door opens and the three people in front of me step in, they are horrified at the reveal that the Temple sanctuary is filled to the brim with evil-looking war machines and torture devices. Aside from Aang's shock, my own feelings are indifferent having known about this.

"This is a nightmare." Aang's horrified voice breaks the cold silence.

"You don't understand." The Mechanist and Sokka run up behind us.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang point at him angrily.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation!?" Sokka accuses, he's angry, all former admiration gone. The Mechanist looks down in humiliation, he has nothing to say.

"Explain all this!" Teo commands his father, "Now!"

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand, I did this for you!" Teo turns his head and his wheelchair away in shame. The Mechanist turns and walks back down the hall.

"Aang," I speak up, "If he is working for the Fire Nation they probably come to pick them up, maybe they'll be coming again soon." I hint. Aang doesn't say anything, he's still staring unhappily at the war machine, but then the words sink in and he follows after the Mechanist.

"Come on Teo." He waves Teo over to follow him.

"Should we go too?" Sokka gestures his thumb at their retreating backs.

"No." I say, "I have a feeling that office is going to be crowded enough."

* * *

"This is bad! Very bad!" Sokka paces back and forth, obviously troubled by the news Aang and Teo brought back. The fire nation was going to try to destroy this temple.

"Aang, what are we gonna do?" Katara asks our leader, "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell ya how." Aang points to the sky,"We have something they don't. Air power! We control the sky. That' something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!" He finishes confidently.

"I want to help." The Mechanist says, coming up to us. Aang smiles.

"Good, we'll need it."

* * *

At dusk, we meet in the Mechanist's office.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka." He says, clamping a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "This boy's a genius!"

"Thank you. You're a genius!" Sokka compliments back.

"Thank you!" Aang, Katara, and I all give each other strange looks over this self-congratulatory exchange.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going." Sokka demonstrates with a model that goes up and hits the ceiling. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?

"Ugh, if only we knew." Katara whispers, making Aang, Teo, and I laugh.

"A lid is actually the answer." Sokka has another model balloon with an attached mechanism to open and close a lid on its top. "If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." He demonstrates by pulling a string connected to the lid that opens and closes it.

"Hmm. That's actually pretty smart." Katara almost sounds surprised, but she's really impressed.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and..." Sokka lists off the different bombs, but the Mechanist cuts him off at the last one.

"...stink. Never underestimate the power of stink!"

* * *

We moved outside to the lower terrace, many temple residents looked out over the edge. Many others were preparing for the ensuing fight. Katara and I are on Appa, who is piled on with bombs, prepared to hand out more when the gliders need them.

"They're coming!" A little girl informed.

"Are we ready?" Teo asks.

"Yes," Katara confirms, "but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" She looks around expectantly.

"We'll have to start without him." Aang jumps off Appa and opens his glider. Teo smiles and put on his goggles.

Soon the terrace has become a landing strip with two rows of gliders ready to launch. Teo gives the thumbs up and Aang begins the launch sequence. Soon all the gliders are flying in formation, breaking the cloud barrier by diving down and dropping the bombs on the surprised soldiers. Many soldiers fall off the path to the temple. Aang manages to create an avalanche that engulfs row after row of more soldiers. Those that remain begin to run back down the path.

While handing out bomb rations, several huge spikes shoot up through the clouds, narrowly missing Appa. The spikes are attached to chains that disappear into the clouds and embed themselves in the rock near the Temple. Appa flying hard to avoid the grappling hooks being thrown up all over the place, throwing Katara and I around in the saddle in the process.

"What's going on?" Katara asks as we get our bearings back. I look over the edge of Appa's saddle to see Fire Nation tanks huge spiked wheels at each end and heavily armored scaling the cliff face. The gliders drop bombs on them, but they have little effect.

"The Fire Nation are using tanks to climb up to the temple." I tell her. Soon Katara is on my side looking out to the battlefield with me. We watch as Aang pulls out one of the grappling hooks. The tank it was attached to drop like a rock, but it fires another grappling hook catching on the rock above, and the tank slamming back into the mountain face and begins its climb again.

The tanks climb the cliff face and gain the small plateau area at the base of the Temple. The firebenders begin to fire blasts of flame from the turrets of the tanks. The gliders avoid the blasts, dropping more bombs, but they are ineffective against the Fire Nation tanks. Aang drops into the center of the advancing tanks, literally blowing them away (and upside down) with blasts of air, but the central cabins just flip over and the tanks begin advancing again.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara says, aghast.

"I think I know how they work." Teo says, gliding along side Appa, "I remember my Dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

"Water? We can do water." I say.

"Can you get us close to one?" Katara asks.

"No problem!" Teo takes us on his glider, dropping us off next to Aang as he faces off five tanks. Assuming bender stances, Katara and I each stop a tank with ice. I bend the water up through the tank, breaking the wheels off. A grappling hook grabs Aang's staff, Katara lifts the tank up with ice and it falls over, broken. Meanwhile, I take out the other two tanks with my own walls of ice. Unfortunately, a full dozen more tanks bear down on us.

Aang jumps in front to bat away fire blasts. The tanks close in around us. Suddenly, Appa lands in front of us, effectively blocking us from the tanks as he tosses aside two tanks. We jump on Appa and he takes off into the sky so we can survey the battlefield. It is clear that the situation is not in our favor. Broken down tanks dot the battlefield, but most are still advancing, now closely supported by infantry formations.

We return to the terrace where Teo meets up with us for council.

"We're out of bombs!" Teo informs us.

"Come on, Sokka, where's that war balloon?" Katara says to thin air. Almost immediately, the war balloon rises behind her and moves out over the battlefield. Too soon they run out of their bombs. "Oh no, what are they going to do now?" Katara asks, worried.

"Just watch." I hold my breath, watching them carefully myself, "Aang, you might want to be ready to help them.

"Why?" Just as he asks, the Mechanist and Sokka throw the coal furnace overboard into the crevasse. The natural gas ignites causing a series of explosions at the Temple's base, engulfing everything in smoke. When it clears, the grappling hook chains dangle in the breeze with nothing attached to them. In the distance, the remaining Fire Nation troops are running back down the mountain.

"Look! They're retreating!" Aang points out, to which everyone yells in celebration. But then the war balloon enters the frame on a clear downward trajectory.

"No! Sokka! Hold on!" Katara yells. Aang springs into action, unfolding his glider and taking off. As Aang flies by the falling air balloon Sokka throws his boomerang attached to a rope, catching on Aang's foot and pulling Sokka and the Mechanist from the falling balloon. Aang flies them back up while the balloon continues to fall.

When they reach back to the main terrace Katara and I are sitting on a bench that's also occupied by some of the black and white hermit crabs. To and Many of his people are present as Aang addresses them.

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab" Aang picks one up from the stone bench, "maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot coming from you." Teo says.

"Aang, you were right about air power." Sokka points to the sky, "As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!"


	18. Chapter 18: The Healing Master

**Chapter 18: The Healing Master**

"Ooh, look it's a koala otter! How cute is that?" I gush over the back stroking koala otter, but he ducks beneath the waves, either from my screaming or Appa's large shadow. No one else is as interested as I am. It's understandable, we've been flying for two days, almost nonstop, in search of the North Pole, apparently I'm the only one in a good mood.

"I'm not one to complain," Sokka says petulantly from over Appa's saddle facing the back, "but can't Appa fly any higher?" Appa glides lower over the ice field, his feet brushing the water.

"I have an idea," Aang turns around from the driver's seat to answer Sokka angrily, "why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?"

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone" He wiggles his butt at all of us. I cover my face as I laugh, my attempt to resist smacking his butt. "Sokka's ready for takeoff!" Momo does accept the offer though, jumping on Sokka's back.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Suddenly a noise is heard up ahead. Ice is moving rapidly towards Appa. Aang screams and pulls Appa's reigns. Appa banks right and avoids the ice, but almost tips us off the saddle in the process, we have to hang on for dear life. Appa then banks left as another jet of ice erupts out of the waves, but this one slams into Appa's underside, who drops in an uncontrolled spin into the water. Out of the icebergs several ornate wooden skiffs, manned by people in water tribe garb, surround Appa.

"They're waterbenders!" Katara exclaims, "We found the Water Tribe!"

"You should have complained sooner Sokka." I nudge him, but he's too entranced by the newly revealed city wall to reply.

"There it is!" Aang gets up and points ahead to the ice wall with towers and turrets.

"The Northern Water Tribe..." Katara breathes out in wonder.

"We're finally here..." Sokka is finally able to speak. We watch, awe-struck, as the waterbenders remove the semi-circular door of the giant wall to reveal a tunnel that leads into the city. We enter into a lock where the waterbenders release water into so that the water level raises all of us on Appa on level to the rest of the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara is still surprised.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!" Aang says optimistically.

"Yeah..." I say half-heartedly.

"Something wrong?" Aang asks.

"No." I say quickly, "I guess the trip just finally caught up with me, I'm tired." I feign sluggishness and they turn away.

The Northern Water Tribe really is beautiful. It's an entire city made of ice, the whole city appears to glisten in the light yet it's so cold it never melts. Beautiful streams, waterfalls, and fountains are everywhere, it makes me think of Venice, although I've never been there myself. It feels more like a fairy tale kingdom than an actual place. As we make our way through the city people begin to gather in their homes and on foot bridges, mirroring our own wondrous gazes as they look upon us. Aang waves at them as we pass.

We pass another boat with a waterbender and Princess Yue with her white, elaborately styled hair and purple coat, showing her higher status. Sokka blushes once he sees her and attempts to follow her by running down Appa's tail.

"This place is beautiful." Katara is oblivious to her brother's actions.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka looks dreamily at Princess Yue as she moves away.

* * *

Later, when we've reached the citadel at the far end of the city, we are invited to a feast hosted by the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. The plaza is just as beautiful as the rest of the city, although a bit more plain. A huge fountain dominates the rear while pews of ice surround us, filled by onlookers. At the head, facing the fountain, is us sitting at the dignitaries table. The middle section of the plaza is left pretty empty except for the three guys playing kettle drums off to the side. The music is kind of dull, but the attendants bring in a huge platter of delicious looking food.

"Tonight," Chief Arnook stood, addressing the crowd, "we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." He indicates Aang and I, "The Avatar and the Prophet!" The crowd cheers for us. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He backs up to reveal Princess Yue, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bow. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times." Princess Yue proclaims.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" The Chief motions towards three men who now stand in front of the fountain. The center man is Master Pakku. They begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd begins to cheer, but I become more interested in the food in front of me.

"Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." I hear Sokka's lame attempt at flirting with his cheesy voice.

"Very nice to meet you." Yue says politely.

"So... uh... you're a Princess!" Uh oh, Sokka sounds desperate to make conversation, I need to meddle. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"

"Ha! Prince of what?" Katara enters in, I quickly move over from Katara's side to Yue's.

"Sokka's the son of Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, so in a way, he is kind of a prince."

"Thank you, Lucy. See Katara I'm a Prince, now do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sokka gives her look which I can't see, but assume is not very kind.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara mock bows before returning to her plate. I look down at my own plate which has shifted due to the move, but I'm too busy eavesdropping to eat.

"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could..." Sokka thinks about what he wants to say, but he can't think of anything good so he finished lamely with: "do an activity together?"

"Do an "activity"?" Yue asks, trying to hold her giggles in. Sokka's nervous, and slightly embarrassed so he tries to hide it by stuffing food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry about him." I apologize for Sokka's behavior, "He'd really like to spend time with you though." I tell Yue. She turns away from Sokka to give me her full attention.

"And may I ask who is speaking for him?" She smiles kindly.

"Lucy, I'm the Prophet, and a good friend of Sokka's."

"It's very nice to meet you Prophet, friend of Prince Sokka." She bows politely, the little laugh that escaped her lips indicating that she finds the entire thing funny. Princess Yue and I talked for the majority of the feast about the city and about Sokka. I acted as his wingman and talked him up. Sokka took some opportunities to get a few words in, but he really was too intimidated by her beauty to say much.

* * *

The next morning Katara and Aang went to Master Pakku's for their, well Aang's, lesson. They offered me to go too, but I told them I'd rather learn to heal first since it's not my best subject. It wasn't a complete lie, I just didn't mention the part where I wouldn't be allowed anyway.

"Hello, you must be Yagoda." I say, walking into a room with a demonstration dummy lying on a stone bed. It had channels etched all over it, I wonder if the channels were for veins or chi, probably chi.

"Yes, you're the prophet right?" She asks, placing down the jar of water she was carrying.

"That'd be me. My name is Lucy."

"Are you here for a lesson Lucy?" Yagoda assumes, "My girls aren't here yet, but I can get you caught up quick enough."

"That would be lovely, my healing abilities need a lot of work." Yagoda got down to teaching me the basic vocabulary and movements before the class arrived. They were all so young, and standing around them made me feel like a giant.

Yagoda taught me that the chi we put into the water when we bend it, while exerting positive healing energy, can move through the chi channels of another body. When the water is placed on the body to heal, the chi we have put into that water enters the body to energize the injured person's own chi to heal them quicker.

I was practicing flowing the healing water through the channels of the dummy when Katara stepped through Yagoda's door.

"Katara!" I say happily, accidentally dropping the water. It made a splash inside the dummy, oops.

"Um, hi." Katara waves nervously after I've announced her presence. "Are you Yagoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yagoda picks up the water I had dropped, illuminating the chi channel's of the dummy in white once more. Katara surveys the room before answering.

"I guess I am." She sounds glum, looking at the floor, even while she sits down.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Yagoda says pleasantly, trying to lift the mood.

When the lesson finishes the girls take the dummy out on its stretcher, leaving just Katara, Yagoda, and I.

"Thanks for the lesson." Katara shows whatever gratitude she has. It was obvious throughout that she didn't want to be here.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." I say quickly before leaving. Outside I see the retreating form of Princess Yue.

"Princess Yue!" I call out. She turns around, a smile masks the distraught that was evident for those few precious seconds before she hid it. Obviously she was struggling with something. I'm betting it's Sokka.

"Prophet Lucy," She walked back to meet up with me, "It's so nice to see you, did you enjoy your lesson with Yagoda?"

"I did." I started walking in the direction she was previously headed, "Are you a waterbender?"

"I am." That was all she said, but she stared curiously at my hair for a while before continuing. "I wanted to ask earlier -I don't want to seem rude- about your hair. It's just, I've never met anyone else with hair so light-colored."

"Yeah, I guess being different is just part of being the prophet."

"Did the spirits bless you?" I heard the silent 'too' at the end of the sentence. It must be hard for Yue to be ostracized from the rest of the Water Tribe by being exalted as their princess and then also by her appearance.

"Something like that."

"Lucy," Yue stopped, grabbing my hand to stop me too, "I want to show you something."

* * *

Yue took me to the half-door behind the citadel. Inside was a long beautiful pool of water flowing from the waterfall at the back of the chamber. Near the waterfall was a landing filled with tropical green foliage and another smaller pool at its center.

"This is so beautiful!" We walk along the ledges toward the landing.

"This is the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Yue told me.

"I can feel it." I closed my eyes, feeling the presence of the spirit world. The energy in the room seemed to pulsate. "But why bring me here?"

"This place is very special to me." Yue lead me to the edge of the pond where the koi fish swam and we sat down. "I was born still and quiet, fearing I would die my father brought me here and prayed to the moon spirit. On the night of the full moon he placed me into this pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live."

"The moon spirit saved your life." I stated. "But what does that have to do with bringing me here?"

"I feel connected to you in a way. It might sound silly, but it's because of your hair." She looked away, embarrassed.

"It's not silly." I told her quickly, but then I retracted with a giggle, "Ok, it's a little silly." She giggled too, "But I get it, we're both connected to the spirits, and we both have unique hair. I think you're just lonely Yue."

"Lonely? How could I be- I have an entire tribe to-"

"To look after?" I interrupted, "Yue face it, you don't really have many friends here because you feel responsible for all of them. It's hard having all these expectations and pressures put on you. I get it."

"I suppose the Avatar and his Prophet would know all about expectations and pressure." Yue pointed out.

"Yeah, especially when neither of us have any idea what we're doing." I mumble. We both started laughing. "Yue?" I say as our laughter dies down, "I know you have a lot of inhibitions about being with Sokka, but I can assure you that life is far too short not to follow your heart. You'll regret not taking the opportunity while it's there." She nods tentatively.

"Have you ever liked the wrong guy?"

"Sokka's not the wrong guy!" Isay automatically, but calm myself, "Sorry, I mean, Yes, I suppose I have." I admit, "I really like this guy, but it's complicated. Much more complicated than Sokka is. The guy I like is a part of the fire nation." Yue gasps.

"How did you meet him?"

"He...arrested me, took me on his ship. I was separated from Aang, Sokka, and Katara for a while. But I didn't stay a prisoner."

"What do you mean?"

"I saved his life and his Uncle, who was on board, was very kind to me because of that. It gave us the opportunity to get to know each other."

"Do you love him?"

"Maybe." I looked down at the koi fish swimming in a circle, "At least I think I was starting to."

"Well, what happened?"

"We ran into Aang, he decided I needed to go with the Avatar because it's my destiny. I went with Aang because I knew it was, despite what my heart was telling me. It hurt so much to leave."

"Do you regret getting so close with him?" I'm starting to suspect this wasn't the best course of conversation.

"No." I say definitely. "Course not, 'tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all'" I quote. "I mean, even though we aren't together now, I'm glad we had the chance to be together in the first place, I was sad at first, but there are a lot of happy memories I can look back on."

"But aren't those happy memories sad now that you have to remember them while he's gone?"

"Yue." I say her name sternly to make sure she's listening carefully to what I say next. "The only thing I regret, is not kissing him when I had the chance. He didn't know how I really felt, and honestly I don't know how he really feels about me and that not knowing is the only thing I truly regret."

* * *

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asks Sokka as we all relax on a huge rug in our temporary home. Apparently it isn't going great since Sokka kicks a defenseless bag on the floor in anger.

"That bad?" Aang asks as Sokka proceeds to flop on the floor and use the bag he just kicked as a pillow.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost!" Dammit Yue, did you not learn anything? "So how's waterbending training?"

Apparently everybody's day isn't going well, because Katara flops depressedly on her sleeping bag.

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang explains.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka suggests.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara happily gets up, "At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka says, still from his bag pillow.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." They leave. Sokka remains in his sad state.

"I like how nobody asks, how I'm doing." I comment sarcastically from my place on the rug.

"Hows healing training going?" Sokka asks half-heartedly.

"Really well actually, I'm learning a lot." I move over to Sokka's side. "I'm really sorry about Yue, I tried talking to her, but obviously it didn't work out the way I hoped."

"You talked to Yue?" He shot up, looking at me. "What did you say?"

"Um..." I think about how to answer this carefully. "Boys, we talked about boys." I say simply before leaving the room and going to bed.

* * *

_I don't know where I am. I'm surrounded by mist and water. Up ahead is a ship at the dock. I think it's Zuko's ship. I run to it, a timeless walk that takes ages and seconds at the same time. I enter the ship, through the walls or an actual door I'm not sure. I'm in Zuko's quarters, he sits alone in the dark on his bed. He neither moves or says anything and I am content to just watch him. It's been too long since I've seen him. Eventually I watch as he falls asleep. He looks so peaceful, and for a moment I forget I'm in a dream._

_Somehow, in my mind's eye, I see the pirates climbing on board the ship. Tonight's the night Zuko's ship explodes._

_"ZUKO!" I scream. The sound is surreal, but I still hope that even through the dream he'll hear me and wake up. "ZUKO!"_

_"Lucy?" Zuko sits up alarmed in his bed. For a second it's almost as if he's looking at me, but he looks around breaking the spell. He stands up and moves toward his door, "Uncle, is that you?"_

_I follow Zuko as he walks through his ship on edge. He's ready for combat no matter where it presents itself._

_"Zuko, you have to get off this ship!" I tell him, but he doesn't hear. I can see the lit trail of gunpowder around every corner but he doesn't notice._

_Finally, Zuko looks out the window to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot. The last thing I see is the look of realization upon his face before I'm no longer standing on board the ship, but beside Iroh, watching the bridge and main deck explode from all angles._

_"Zuko!" Iroh screams, his voice more definite and real than anything I had spoken. Tears are streaming freely down my cheeks._

_"Such a shame..." A sinister voice whispers in my ear. A shudder runs down my spine, chilling me to the bone. "These little feelings that get in the way." I turn slowly, my body stiff and straining not to run away. Koh. His centipede-like body wrapped around me. The feeling of a million tiny legs over swept me, invading me in a way that caused me to squirm. "You always have the best reactions." Koh lifted my chin so that I looked up at my ominous smiling face._

I woke in a cold sweat, tears still dripping down the side of my face.

* * *

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Chief Arnook asks. After Aang was caught teaching Katara how to waterbend last night we all went to meet with the chief and the council, Princess Yue and Master Pakku were there too.

"Yes" Katara says , then added, "please!"

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Chief Arnook suggested. Katara hates the idea, and she doesn't try to hide it but she looks to Aang and I before responding. Aang mouths 'just do it', as I mouth 'it's not worth it'.

"Fine." She grumbles. Master Pakku smiles smugly at this.

"I'm waiting, little girl." I cross my arms disapprovingly at this. Katara takes it worse, her hand ball up into angry fists.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" As Katara speaks her waterbending abilities get out of control, she accidentally creates cracks in the ice floor and causes the massive water pots to burst as she points directly at Master Pakku.

"Whoo, Katara!" I cheer. Aang on the other hand looks a bit worried.

"Uh, Katara..."

"I'll be outside – if you're man enough to fight me!" She challenges. Princess Yue draws breath in surprise as the men stiffen.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang tries to speak for her.

"Oh yeah she did." I say a little too happily.

We walk out of the citadel to follow Katara on her tirade.

"Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka asks, "You're not gonna win this fight!"

"I know!" Katara takes off her coat and throws it backwards at her brother, "I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang tries to stop her.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

"I'm with you Katara! You've got my support." The boys give me a withering look, but I don't care, this needs to happen.

"You're not even learning to Waterbend!" Sokka says as if I have no reason to support his sister.

"So? I'm learning to heal by choice, not because some chauvinistic jerk won't teach me how to water fight. There's a difference." I say proudly.

"So, you decided to show up?" We all turn to see Katara looking at Master Pakku. The man ignores her, walking right past. "Aren't you gonna fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." He says without turning. Insanely angry, Katara draws a water whip out of the ground and whips Pakku on the back on the neck. This time he stops.

"Fine." Pakku turns to face her, "You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" Master Pakku grabs most of the water out of two huge pools and bends it around himself. Katara runs at him, but is flung back as she's hit by the water. When she stands Pakku bends the water around them both and spins it faster and faster like a whirlpool.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" He mocks. The whirlpool constricts, but before Katara is knocked down again, she swings her arm, deflecting the wall of water. She runs at Pakku with a water whip ready, but he raises a ramp of ice in Katara's way which she slides up and backflips off landing neatly on the guard rail of the citadel steps. Pakku liquefies the ramp and throws it at her while catching her feet in ice. However, Katara breaks the wave by bending it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara proclaims. Aang and I cheer loudly for her, along with the rest of the crowd that's gathered, with exclamations of 'Go Katara!' At this point Katara is a very angry and determined girl, we all watch the match closely in anticipation of the outcome.

Pakku raises a sheet of ice between him and Katara who liquefies the ice as she reaches it and throws several blows at Pakku, one of which narrowly misses his face, before he washes her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Pakku smiles with satisfaction, but then she breaks the surface of the water. Katara raises a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and begins to shoot slivers of the top of the pedestal at Pakku. Pakku breaks each one as they arrive with swift movements, however, the last one narrowly passes the left side of his face. When it's gone by, he turns back to Katara with a bewildered and somewhat impressed look. Meanwhile, Katara is bending a stream of water around her which she throws at Pakku, who catches it and twirls it around him. Katara runs at him again, but he washes her backwards and onto her butt when he releases the stream of water. At this point Katara's hair is disheveled and she's breathing heavily. She regains herself, jumping back up in a bending stance. She makes a motion and the segmented pillars of ice behind Pakku collapse, narrowly missing him.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender." Pakku compliments, I think.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara assumes.

"No." He confirms.

With a cry of effort, Katara raises water near her feet, freezes it, and sends it in a rolling wave along the floor to Pakku, who is raised up on a pillar of ice when the wave reaches him. He liquefies the base of the ice column and flows forward on it toward Katara, but she has raised her own stream of water and knocks him off his iceberg. Pakku grabs Katara's water and freezes it in an arc around her while he slides around. As he exits the arc he knocks her down, her necklace falling to the ground with the motion. At this point, Katara's breathing heavily and her hair is now loose around her.

Pakku raises a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards. Katara's standing in front of Pakku now, but the shards land closely all around her. She is trapped. She struggles in vain against her prison of ice, her hands and arms unable to move.

"This fight is over." Pakku starts walking away.

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!" She calls out to him.

"Yes, you are." Master Pakku doesn't even look back at her. He stops in surprise when he notices Katara's necklace. "This is my necklace!" He exclaims in wonder.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara demands from her prison.

"I made this sixty years ago – for the love of my life." Pakku liquefies Katara's prison, freeing her. "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asks in realization.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." Pakku holds onto the necklace sadly, "I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage." In the audience, Yue's eyes begin to water at Katara's pronouncement. I step over to her and place an arm around her shoulder.

"It isn't necessary to sacrifice your own feelings all the time." I whisper, but it doesn't seem to be helping, I might actually be making things worse.

"Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life." Katara announces as she walks closer to Pakku, "That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Yue begins to cry openly now and runs away.

"Go get her." Aang and I say simultaneously as I nudge Sokka. He runs after her, I only hope they can find some happiness before it's too late.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to learn some fighting skills?" Katara asks for the umpteenth time as she drops me off at the healing hut.

"Maybe later." I tell her, "Right now, I just think this is more important." She leaves as I enter the doorway. The younger girls haven't arrived yet, which is fine by me, I can learn more when it's just the two of us. "Yagoda," I smile at my teacher, "I was wondering... I know the healing technique heals burns and strained muscles, but I was wondering about cuts and bruises." The old woman smiles fondly at me.

"Bruises are easy, cuts are a little more tricky since the skin is open, but they are doable. I'm glad you're taking an interest."

"Yeah, well, I just feel like it'll come in handy."

"You're worried about someone," She frowns slightly, "Is someone hurt?"

"Yes-No-" I stutter nervously, caught off guard that she saw through me so easily. "Yes, but I can't help him yet, he isn't here."

"Then how do you know he's hurt?"

"I just do, I know he's been through an explosion recently and sustained some damage. He'll get here eventually, and I want to be able to help him." I admit.

"Alright, lets see if I can make a healing master out of you. But in the meantime, what's this boy's name?" I blush, both out of embarrassment and the mere thought of him.

"Zuko."


End file.
